Error fatal
by Nafuri
Summary: Sakuno ha cambiado desde q Ryoma se fue, ahora es muy popular y vanidosa...no permitirá q el regreso d Ryoma interfiera en su vida...pero...¿ganará el amor o el orgullo? ambos tendrán q analizar bien sus sentimientos...pero un pasado los separa...
1. Error fatal

**::…Nafuri…::**

"**Las emociones provienen del pensamiento y los pensamientos provienen del cerebro, por lo tanto siempre sentimos lo que pensamos"**

**Dulce vacío **

Todo este tiempo he estado caminando tras de el, halagando sus victorias, preocupándome por el, y que he recibido de su parte, nada, ni un 'gracias', tan solo frías miradas, creo que ni siquiera sabes cual es mi nombre, siempre que se refiere a mi utiliza un simple y frió 'Tú' o 'oye', pero…pero…aun así…

_Me gusta mucho…_

**3 años después **

"_Cada vez que me acuerdo de esa absurda despedida no puedo evitar sonreír, sin duda era una niña y una muy tonta además"_ –sonrió- Bueno… -Emitió un breve suspiro, la joven camino por el largo pasillo de su escuela

-Ryusaki-san-saludo un joven de cabellos negros ligeramente cortos, un joven muy apuesto-tan linda como siempre

-Oh, gracias-sonrió, el joven siguió su camino.

El primer día de clase para Sakuno Ryusaki no es como para cualquier persona, es especial, rodas las miradas se centran únicamente en ella… Los alumnos en su mayoría, por no decir todos, sabían quien era ella, no por ser nieta de la profesora Sumire, sino por quien es ella

-¡Sakuno-chan!-Grito un joven pelirrojo desde el extremo del pasillo

-Eiji-sempai-sonrió tiernamente la joven de largos cabellos y lindos ojos

-¡Que linda te ves!-Dándole un efusivo abrazo- Te extrañe estas vacaciones-Dijo casi con lagrimas, el se desprendió de la muchacha para seguir hablando- Me he sentido tan solo estas vacaciones, todo por que Sakuno-chan tuvo que viajar

-Eiji deja de comportarte como un niño-Dijo un joven de cabellos marrones ligeramente largos y mirada risueña, quien estuvo ignorado por varios minutos

-¡Fuji-sempai!-Dijo apenada por la escena que había apreciado-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ¿Y como te fue en tu viaje a Francia?

-Me fue bien

-¡Ah! ¡Sakuno-chan, como envidio a Kay-kun!, él a pasado todas estas vacaciones a tu lado… ¡Tan solo ustedes dos en un lejano país!

-¡No!-Se sonrojo-Eiji el solo es mi hermano

-Ya lo se, pero igual ¡lo envidio!

-¡Bien! adiós Sakun-chan-Dijo esto depositando un beso en su mejilla, ella se sonrojo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esa forma de afecto que le demostraba Eiji

-Nos vemos luego Sakuno-san-Se despidió Syusuke

-¡Hai!- Sakuno se sonrojo levemente, al ver que se alejaban sakuno sonrió con cinismo_-"Bueno…a diferencia de otras chicas la adolescencia me asentó muy bien, me volvió muy esbelta, muy atractiva a los ojos de cualquier persona, deje de usar hace tres años mis largas y aburridas trenzas, y ya no uso esos ridículos vestidos de niña buena, ahora me visto de una manera llamativa peo sutil a la vez…"_

Mis padres se divorciaron hace varios años, Yo me quede a cargo de mi Padre y mi hermano a cargo de mi madre… Desde hace dos años me volví vanidosa…mi vida dio un giro inesperadote 360º desde que Ryoma se fue de mi vida , mi madre volvió de Francia, y toda mi familia ignoraba que mi hermano se había convertido en una celebridad en ese país, mi hermano el cual me lleva un año de edad me llevo a una de sus gira hace tres años, allí descubrí cuan tonta había sido al estar enamorada de Echizen, Estudie en Francia un año, desde que llegué a esa escuela me trataron bien por ser extranjera, mi hermano me consiguió muchos maestros particulares así que fui la número uno en toda la escuela, fui conocida por mi inteligencia, mi belleza y por mi hermano sin duda

Creo que tantos halagos me gustaron demasiado, así que le pedí a mi hermano que me consiguiera un asesor de imagen y así lo hizo, gracias a ellos pude conseguir más halagos, gracias a mi hermano me metí a la carrera de modelaje en Francia

Cuando llegue a Japón mi nuevo estilo y mi belleza cautivo a todos incluso a los chicos más guapos. Por mi lista de admiradores, han pasado muchos, incluso

Eiji-sempai que es un de los mas guapos en Seigaku, siempre me dice que me quiere, al comienzo resulto incomodo pero con el tiempo se volvió algo rutinario, es muy lindo…Pero también está Syusuke-sempai, en la clausura del año pasado me declaro su amor, sinceramente no me lo esperaba, nunca pensé que una persona tan seria, tan pulcra y fría se fijara en mi, eso hace crecer mas mi ego, aunque pensándolo bien Syusuke-sempai se ve mas guapo aun cuando esta sonrojado…

Cada vez que le sonrió a una persona inmediatamente y sin que este lo sepa esta que come de mi mano

Sakuno caminó hasta llegar a su aula, desde el momento en el cual introdujo un solo pie en el salón todos los presentes voltearon a verla y como era costumbre se aglomeraron a su alrededor para preguntarle cosas de su viaje. Una rubia alta y agraciada se abrió camino entre la gente y llego hasta su amiga y la abrazó

-¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te fue en Francia?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-¡Muy bien!-El timbre sonó y dio inicio a las clases

-Buenos días alumnos…- saludó el tutor

-Buenos días…-Saludaron los alumnos. El profesor empezó a tomar lista y al culminar hizo un anuncio…

-Hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo-Todos empezaron a susurrar y a emocionarse

-¿Quién creen que sea? ¿Será guapo?–Preguntaba Tomoka entusiasmada

Sakuno escuchaba a sus amigas, pero miraba por la ventana, una sonrisa se formó al escucharla reír…

-Pasa por favor…-Dice el profesor abriendo la puerta que se encontraba a lado de su escritorio

Ingresó un chico alto, de físico atlético, cabello azabache con reflejos entre azules y verdes, mirada fija de color ámbar. Tomoka y Horio lo miran muy sorprendidos, por su puesto que no faltó las miradas coquetas e inquietas de las alumnas presentes. Tomoka por su parte intentaba que Sakuno volteara a ver, pero ella no prestaba atención, realmente no le interesaba quien fuese el nuevo alumno

-Sakuno… ¡Sakuno!...–Llamaba insistentemente con susurros, pero no recibía respuesta, y eso la estaba enfureciendo…

El profesor terminó de escribir el nombre del recién llegado, Horio al leerlo no podía dar crédito a lo que veía… si era él, no había cambiado mucho sus rasgos faciales eran iguales a hace tres años. El profesor dijo que venía de América y que ya había estudiado en la secundaria Seigaku. Tomoka que también había leído el nombre y después de escuchar lo dicho por el profesor, la mirada se le iluminó…

-Príncipe Ryoma-Dijo susurrando

-Soy Ryoma Echizen…-Dijo fuerte y claro

El profesor y la clase se quedaron medio sorprendidos por la actitud algo altanera del nuevo estudiante, excepto para dos compañeros quienes se levantan de golpe, como si estuvieran sincronizados…

-¡Echizen!–Dijo Horio

-¡Príncipe Ryoma!...Ya te me hacías conocido… Si que eres tú…-decía la chica y Horio afirma con la cabeza

_-"¡¿Ryoma Echizen?!"_-Sakuno volteo rápidamente la cabeza para posar sus ojos sobre él

-Bueno… bueno… Echizen por favor toma asiento, delante del lugar de Ryusaki hay uno desocupado

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hay otro lugar disponible?"_-Reprochaba sakuno

-¿Ryusaki?-Susurro al tratar de divisar a la castaña, observo rápidamente a cada una de las jóvenes tratando de encontrar a una pequeña con trenzas… ¿Dónde estaba Sakuno? No había ninguna niña pequeña con trenzas…-_"Seguramente hay otra Ryusaki"_-Pensó erradamente Ryoma, entonces dijo-¿Quién es Ryusaki?-Grave error, Sakuno sintió ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo, tan poca memoria tenia, estudiaron juntos un año… ¡un año! como para que no se acuerde de su apellido…

-Ah, Ryusaki levántate-Ordeno el profesor, ella se levanto con gracia y puso la sonrisa mas falsa que había podido…Ryoma caminó directamente hacia el lugar, ignorando completamente las miradas enamoradas de las alumnas. Tomoka le hacía señas pero se sintió ignorada por segunda vez. Ryoma se sentó automáticamente, dejó su maleta en el suelo y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de la mano sostenida por la mesa de su pupitre, mirando hacia la ventana…

Ni siquiera la había mirado al pasar por su lado, Sakuno apretó uno de sus puños sintiendo vergüenza de si misma ya que en el momento en que lo vio sintió una sensación que pensó haberla olvidado…

**Continuara?**

**Notas de autora:**

Este es mi primer fic de PoT, realmente espero que cumpla con sus expectativas… ( (¬¬ eso espero)…


	2. Ahora te quiero

_**Error Fatal**_

"_**Eternal silence cries out for justice, Forgiveness is not for sale, nor is the will to forget"**_

**Capítulo ****2**

**Ahora te quiero**

Las clases habían sido largas, le habían parecido eternas, y la culpa la tenía Echizen. Sakuno sabía estado casi todo el tiempo observando el exterior de la ventana, mientras se había dejado llevar por su mente, recordaba situaciones que tal vez debieron quedar en el olvido, ¡¿pero que hacia pensando en él?!... ella se había hecho una promesa así misma, nunca mas habría un él que estuviese en su mente, y así seria.

Pero Sakuno aún no podía creer que Echizen estuviese en el mismo país que ella y menos en la misma aula que ella, pero lastimosamente en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era maldecir su suerte…

Al llegar la hora del receso se levanto de su asiento y guardo su cuaderno. Sintió una mirada sobre ella y decidió alzar la vista. Su sorpresa fue tal al encontrar a Ryoma sentado de costado observándola con detenimiento, ella se puso nerviosa pero obviamente no lo expresaría

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-Dijo con una sonrisa_-"¿Que tanto miras?"-_Pensó irritada

-No lo sé-Respondió. Aun observándole el rostro-Well, Tengo que entregar unos papeles al director. ¿Me acompañarías?-Sin duda él había cambiado, el ambiente de América lo había hecho despertar al darse cuenta de que tan lindas podían ser las mujeres, y sin duda se había topado con una muy guapa

_-_Lo siento no puedo, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer. Adiós...-Ella sonrió para si al ver el rostro de muchacho al sentirse ignorado.

-Espera-dijo Echizen en tono alto-Me pareces familiar. ¿No nos hemos visto anteriormente?-Dijo con algo de inquietud

-Ah, ¿familiar?-Ella no era ninguna tonta eso de: _'me pareces familiar'_ es la excusa más vieja que dicen los chicos…entonces… ¿Ryoma estaba interesado en ella? ¿Quería flirtear con ella?, _"¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible Sakuno" S_e repetía varias veces, ¿Cuál seria su respuesta? tenía dos opciones decirle _"Si, estudiamos juntos un año entero en el mismo salón, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?"_ ó decirle _"No, no te conozco, nunca te he visto en toda mi vida"_, pero en ese caso tanto su mejor amiga como su abuela lo arruinarían todo y acabaría en un abismo interminable, todo este monólogo no le llevo más de diez segundos, así que respondió-Debe ser por que mi abuela es la entrenadora de el club de tennis-Ya estaba, le dio una respuesta decente que no la comprometía a ninguna de las dos opciones planteadas anteriormente. Por su parte Ryoma aun no sabia que decir pero en su rostro se veía sorpresa, la joven frente a él, no era la misma niña de antes… ¡No la había reconocido!

-Ryusaki, Sakuno Ryusaki-Dijo entre cortado por la sorpresa-Realmente cambiaste mucho, demasiado diría yo_-_dijo con voz grave, ella no comprendía

-¿De que hablas?

-De que te has vuelto muy guapa Ryusaki, cuando llegue al salón pensé encontrarme con una niña de trenzas y menuda figura, admito que no te reconocí hasta que mencionaste lo de la entrenadora

-¿Y se supone que me estas elogiando?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Por supuesto-dijo acercándose a ella-Una mujer tan hermosa como tú merece los mejores elogios del mundo-Sakuno se puso nerviosa, que recuerde, Ryoma nunca le había elogiado

-Gracias-Dijo con serenidad y una sonrisa-Veo que tú también cambiaste-A regañadientes tuvo que admitir que el joven genio del tennis, se veía más guapo que nunca, se había dejado crecer el cabello ligeramente mas largo de lo usual y había ganado altura

-Así, ¿En que he cambiado?-Dijo levantando una ceja y esperando algún tipo de elogio de la muchacha

-Ahora eres más sociable-Dijo con burla y sin más que decir abandono el aula con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras dejaba a un ryoma con mirada perdida y una sonrisa indescriptible

**O-o-o-o-o**

Sakuno era miembro del consejo estudiantil, y por ende tenía que coordinar los distintos eventos que se iban a presentar según pasaran los meses. Luego de debatir sobre que actividad escolar se iba a llevar a cabo Sakuno se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, y sonreía con cada paso que daba cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Echizen…

-¡Sakuno-chan!-Llamó su amiga desde el extremo del pasillo

-Tomoka-chan-Volteó para mirarla

-¡Que emoción! ¡El príncipe Ryoma ha vuelto!-Gritaba con los ojos destellantes

-Ah…-Volvió a caminar

-Sakuno, acompáñame a las canchas de tenis, necesito ver como van las chicas-Tomoka en este tiempo se había convertido en la capitana de equipo femenil de Seigaku. Al igual que Sakuno estaba muy arreglada y ya no llevaba las dos coletas que solían sujetar su cabello, ahora tenia el cabello suelto, la muchacha se había convertido en una persona de aspecto interesante a los ojos de los hombres

-Bien-Sonrió. Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a las canchas de tenis. En una de las canchas el grupo de titulares masculinos de Seigaku, estaba realmente alborotado. Sakuno observó con atención en aquella dirección. Y en el centro de todo aquel revuelo Sakuno creyó distinguir a un muchacho de cabellera negra, los rayos del sol revelaban en ella tonalidades azuladas.

-No puede ser...

-¡Sakuno-chan!, ¡Es el príncipe Ryoma!-Tomoka al no encontrar respuesta alguna de su amiga, volteó a mirar a Sakuno, y para su sorpresa esta la había dejado hablando sola. _"¿Que le pasa?"_, pensó algo molesta. Y sin perder más tiempo, tomó la dirección contraria, hacia el esperado encuentro con su príncipe...

-¡Príncipe Ryoma! - gritó Tomoka aferrada a la alambrada.

Echizen giró lentamente. Buscando la fuente de aquel alboroto. Sus ojos dorados se posaron con desaprobación sobre una muchacha de cabello castaño claro, la cual sonrió ampliamente e ingresó a la cancha

-Tomoka-chan

-¿Si, Eiji-Kun?-Preguntó curiosa

-¿Has visto donde está Sakuno-chan?-Despertando la curiosidad de los presentes

-No lo se, hace un momento estaba conmigo y luego se esfumo como el aire-Dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos

-Ya veo, entonces la voy a buscar. ¡Nos vemos luego!-Salió corriendo despidiéndose con una mano

-¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa?-Preguntó Ryoma ya que al escuchar _"Sakuno-chan"_ le entró una curiosidad bárbara

-Como sabrás Sakuno-chan es la más popular de todo Seigaku, y Eiji está enamorado de ella-Dijo frescamente Momoshiro, Ryoma se quedó callado

-Ryusaki-san a cambiado mucho ¿no lo creen?-Dijo Syuishiroh

-Si, desde que de fue a Francia cambio-Dijo Momoshiro

-¿Francia?-Preguntó Ryoma

-Si, ella vivió allí, y regresó totalmente cambiada-Respondió Momoshiro-¿No lo notaste?-Preguntó, ryoma asintió agachando su gorro

-Se volvió aun más hermosa-Dijo Syusuke con su típica sonrisa

-Dejen de hablar de esa niña y vamos a entrenar-dijo un irritado Kaoru

**O-o-o-o-o**

Sakuno se encontraba pensativa caminando por el jardín, ¿Por qué?

-Te encontré-Dijo Eiji abrazándola por la espalda lo que la tomó desprevenida

-Eiji-kun-Dijo sorprendida, Sakuno cogió sus manos para así poder soltarse de aquel abrazo, pero Eiji no acepto

-Sakuno-chan, déjame quedarme así un momento-Dijo susurrándole al oído, ella se sonrojo y acepto, Eiji se acercó a sus cabellos e inhaló la fragancia provinente de ellos

-Sakuno-chan, te quiero mucho

-Eiji-Kun…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo sonrojándose

-Yo…-Sonrojándose de igual manera

-Sakuno-chan, esta vez no me rechaces, por favor-susurró suplicante

Sakuno no sabia que hacer, si aceptarlo o rechazarlo, sabía que Eiji no era como los demás, el no la estaba engañando, el si la quería a diferencia de los que únicamente querían estar con ella para figurar

_Creo que me gusta que pareces sincero  
Creo que me gustaría conocerte un poco más_

Creo que hay algo más,  
por lo que vale la pena vivir  
¿Quién sabe que podría pasar?  
Haz lo que haces, solo continua sonriendo  
Una cosa es verdad, siempre hay un nuevo día  
Voy a vivir el día de hoy como mi último día

-Yo…-cerró fuertemente los ojos-Si, yo también te quiero-Era verdad

-Gracias-intensificó más el abrazo, luego le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, de pronto Eiji le levantó el mentón, no decían palabra alguna, él le acarició los labios, y se fue acercando lentamente hasta darle un beso tímido lleno de amor y cariño. Sakuno acababa de cerrar los ojos, y le besaba igual, con cariño, Eiji le dio un beso intenso que sellaría sus sentimientos, se separaron por fin, mirándose el uno al otro

En una de las esquinas se encontraban Tomota y Ryoma quienes sin ser observados habían sido los primeros en ganarse la primicia da

_**PV Ryoma**_

Veo como se alejan, me volteo un poco, se tardan bastante, volteo de nuevo y la veo a ella riendo y a él sonriendo, entonces ella le coge la mano, se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso casi en los labios. Él sonríe, y se van juntos.

_**Fin**__**PV Ryoma**_

Tomoka al ver la escena sonrió satisfecha

Sakuno llegó a su casa muy ruborizada, se tiró a la cama a pensar en lo ocurrido, no comprendía lo que acababa de producirse y su corazón le latía con violencia. Sonrió dulcemente al recordar las palabras de Eiji

_Me tengo que alejar  
Es inútil pensar en el ayer  
Es demasiado tarde ahora  
Nunca seré la misma  
Somos tan diferentes ahora_

Doblo el rostro hacia la ventana y después se levanto para dirigirse a ella, y con una sonrisa recordando lo que había ocurrido, sonrió y cerró las cortinas. Pero el encantador momento desapareció de su mente al recordar

_-"¿Ryusaki?, ¿Quién es Ryusaki?"- _

Ni siquiera la había mirado al pasar por su lado, Sakuno apretó uno de sus puños sintiendo vergüenza de si misma ya que en el momento en que lo vio sintió una sensación que pensó haberla olvidado…Pero…

-El mundo sigue girando, nada cambia. Esperanza esta vez nosotras podemos cambiar las estrellas. No puede ser eso difícil, ¿no? Mi amor por ryoma murió hace mucho tiempo, fue un simple enamoramiento de una niña. Ahora mi único verdadero amor es Eiji y nadie más-Una vez que Sakuno termino su soliloquio, su celular empezó a sonar

-¿Aló?

-¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Cómo estas?-Dijo en un chillido

-Eiji-kun-dijo sonrojada-estoy bien y ¿tú?

-Yo estoy muy bien, desde hoy vivo en un país de arco iris-dijo sonriendo, al igual que Sakuno-Sabes te quiero decir algo…

-¿Qué es?

-L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Sakuno se sonrojó-Gracias Eiji-kun

-Buenas noches Sakuno-chan

-Buenas noches

-¡Te Amo mucho!-Dijo en un chillido efusivo

-Yo…también-sonrojándose al máximo 

**Continuara….**

**Gracias**** a las chiks q me están apoyando y espero q lo sigan haciendo (xfa). Este fic esta basado en hechos reales, es la historia de una amiga (valió la pena ser su diario andante 00)… **

**bye…¡Reviews!**

_**Nafuri**_


	3. El juego ha terminado…

_**Error Fatal**_

_**"Juguemos a vivir que con la muerte no se juega"**_

**Capítulo 3**

**El juego ha terminado…¿Celos?**

Los rasgos de un nuevo día se asoman en la ciudad, pronosticando de antemano que seria un día muy caluroso. La joven de castaños rojizos aun dormitaba felizmente sobre los confortables brazos de Morfeo… eso era a pesar de que la alarma de su despertador no paraba de sonar insistentemente desde hacia mas de diez minutos.

-¡Sakuno despierta! –Gritó su madre la cual había entrado a su habitación, mas la joven solo balbuceo algo inaudible y se giro en la cama dándole la espalda

-Sakuno por favor… se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela

-Dame cinco minutos más mamá…-Murmuro aun entre sus sueños afianzándose con mayores fuerzas a las cobijas de su cama.

-Sakuno tu misma me dijiste que te levantarías más temprano por que Tomoka te iba a esperar en el parque-Suspiró resignada y salio de su habitación serrando la puerta

-Tomoka…-Volvió a murmurar entre sueños, hasta que recordó-¡Eiji-kun!-Se levanto rápida y torpemente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y diez minutos después salo con el cabello envuelto con una toalla, se colocó su uniforme se ató los zapatos y se deshizo de la toalla para así poder peinar sus finos cabellos, y una vez cepillados se colocó un lindo broche en forma de flor al lado derecho. Bajó rápidamente al primer piso con su maleta en la mano y en un santiamén se terminó su desayuno, se lavó los dientes y nuevamente salió disparada

-¡Adiós mamá!

_-"¡Tonta sakuno!, ¡¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar que Eiji-kun te estaría esperando?!"_-Se reprochaba mientras corría tratando de llegar al encuentro con Eiji. Una vez que se iba acercando al lugar asignado puedo divisar a un muchacho muy apuesto sonriéndole

-¡Sakuno-chan!, pensé que no vendrías-Dijo en tono triste

-Eiji-kun, lo lamento-Miró su reloj y se sorprendió-Pero solo me demore cinco minutos…-Dijo con su típica sonrisa amable

-Si, ¡pero fueron los cinco minutos mas largos y tristes de mi vida!-sakuno solo rió resignada-Vamonos…-dijo cogiéndole la mano, esta asintió tras un leve sonrojo

Una vez que llegaron a Seigaku, fueron presas de todas las miradas, ambos eran tan despistados que ni siquiera lo habrían notado de no ser por los gritos de Tomoka y Momoshiro.

-¡Que alegría que ustedes estén juntos!

-ah…Gracias-Dijo esta

-¡Eiji!, Lo lograste-Gritaba Momoshiro-Lograste que Sakuno te dijera que sí-Dijo dándole pequeños golpes en el abdomen con el codo

Syusuke el cual pasaba por ahí al igual que Ryoma les cayo la bomba inesperadamente _"¿Cómo que Sakuno con Eiji?"–_Se preguntaban constantemente. El timbre sonó y cada cual tenía que ir a sus respectivas aulas

-Adiós Eiji-kun-dijo Sakuno mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida mientras ingresaba a su salón, pero sintió una mano que la detuvo

-Sakuno-chan-Esta volteo pero se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Eiji-¡Adiós!-Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, sakuno se sonrojo a gran medida…

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Al culminar las largas y aburridas clases llegó el receso. Sakuno se encontraba en la azotea, no quería ser presa de las preguntas de su gran amiga Tomoka ni del resto de personas, la puerta tras de ella se abrió y pudo notar que Ryoma venia en dirección hacia esta y al ver que él se detuvo con motivo de entablar una conversación le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Esa es la manera como tratas a todos?-Pregunto con mofa

-No, solo no estoy de ánimo de hablar con nadie Echizen-Puntualizó la última palabra

-Por favor deja las formalidades Sakuno, llámame solamente Ryoma-Esta rió y lo miró curiosa

-Bien, que pretendes Echizen-Volviendo a acentuar el apellido

-Venía a decirte algo que creo que no podrás negarte-Dijo seriamente

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó curiosa

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Sakuno se quedo paralizada, ¿Qué era todo eso?, pero algo no estaba bien, la manera que él le sonreía, en sus ojos podía leer claramente la palabra _"Mentira"_-Ella sonrió

-Estás loco-dijo entre risas fingidas-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo puedo estar contigo?-Dijo con burla

-Sakuno…-Sonrió-Antes te morías por mí y hay algo que me dice que aun te gusto-Con tono altanero

Esto era el colmo él se estaba burlando de ella, pero lo peor Sakuno se quería verdaderamente morir ya que este sabía que hace años estaba secretamente enamorada de él, bien, estaba confirmado ya no era un secreto. No fue un secreto ¡él lo supo siempre! pero esto era el colmo ¡se burlaba de sus anteriores sentimientos! Sakuno contuvo la rabia y tubo que usar todo su auto control

_¿Por qué, siempre me haces esto?  
_

_¿Por qué, no pudiste ver a través de mí?  
_

_¿Cómo es que actúas así?_

_  
Como si simplemente no te importara para nada_

-Eres gracioso-Dijo con una seria sonrisa-¿Yo morirme por ti?, eso es una falacia, ni siquiera te considero atractivo _"¡Mientes!" _–Él abrió los ojos, ¡que ofensa!

-Sakuno te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida-dijo mientas se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, la arrincono contra las rejas de la azotea y tomo sus muñecas dejándola sin posibilidad de escapar…

-No te resistas, ¿qué acaso no es esto lo que quieres? susurró Ryoma al oído de Sakuno. Ella no respondió pues le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar y mucho más pensar con claridad

-Espera Ryoma, que vas a ha…-Intentó decir Sakuno pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Ryoma que de pronto habían caído sobre los suyos. En ese momento todo pensamiento racional desapareció de la mente de Sakuno y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en oleadas intensas, se dejo llevar por ese beso que no era suave ni lento, sino fogoso y lleno de pasión. Sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez sin señal alguna de que quisieran detenerse. Ryoma había encontrado adictiva la suavidad y sabor dulce que provenían de los labios de Sakuno y no parecía saciarse de aquel nuevo descubrimiento, ella estaba nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban, estaba segura que anteriormente estaría dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos sin importarle las consecuencias, además ella tenía a Eiji…Eiji… _"¡Eiji-kun!"_ Fue esto lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se separó de golpe del joven seductor e inmediatamente le plantó una cachetada. Ryoma no registraba que estaba pasando, un momento estaba teniendo el placer más grande de su vida y al siguiente estaba siendo cacheteado

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo?! ¡¿Qué acaso crees que soy como todas esas mujerzuelas que se dejan manosear fácilmente?! Pues te has equivocado, así que en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí-Exclamó Sakuno

-Sakuno, espera, déjame que te explique-Dijo Ryoma. El joven intentó tomarla de una mano, pero Sakuno lo alejó de un golpe

-¡No me toques!" gritó Sakuno. Empujó a Ryoma para quitarlo de su paso y quiso alejarse corriendo, pero esta vez Ryoma si logró tomarla de la mano y la detuvo. Sakuno intentó soltarse a pesar de que sabía que no podría hacerlo. Poco a poco dejó de luchar y junto con la mano de Ryoma, cayó en el piso de rodillas sollozando. Ryoma se sentía cada vez más confundido y frustrado. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de la razón número uno de su regreso?: Sakuno; si había regresado por ella y por ser un bruto e insensible al no medir sus palabras la había perdido ¿Obligarla a ser su novia? ¿Mentir acerca de que esta anteriormente moría por él?, era imperdonable.

-Sakuno…Yo

-¡Cállate!-dijo enfadada

-¡Escúchame! yo…-Resopló y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos-El juego ha terminado. Yo hice un vuelo muy largo desde América hasta Japón y lo hice ¡solo por ti!-Dijo con seguridad-¿No entiendes que me gustas?

"_¿Que harás entonces ahora que te has dado cuenta _

_de que existe el amor dentro de ti?"_

-¿Qué?-No sabía que responder ni que hacer ¿Echizen enamorado de ella? ¿De ella?

-Ahora no me vengas con 'niñerías' al rechazarme-Lo había vuelto ha hacer, metió nuevamente la pata

-Echizen siento romperte el corazón pero ya tengo novio y por si no lo sabías es Eiji-kun-Dijo con tono afable y se levanto del suelo aun con las piernas temblorosas

-Dime… ¿Qué le viste a Eiji?-Dijo con tono superior mientras se incorporaba, esta pregunta saco de equilibrio a Sakuno, Ryoma se sentía a morir, nunca lo habían rechazado de tal manera, el pensaba que ella entendería por fin que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella

-¿Qué?...y eso a ti que te importa-Respondió enfadada, y se dispuso a retirarse tras los mil y un gestos de enfado por parte de Ryoma-Adiós-Dijo hipócritamente-¡Ah! Echizen-kun, hay algo que nunca podré olvidar de ti-dijo tímidamente

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó curioso

-Tu buen gusto…-Tras esta última mofa por parte de ella, este solo apretó los puños mientras la vía retirarse del lugar

-¡Rayos!-golpeó la reja

…

_Déjame quedarme a tu lado_

_Por favor no dejes que me valla_

_Tú descubres el mundo de emociones_

_Que oculto ante mis ojos estaba_

**Clase de música…**

**(Un angel frappe à ma porte) **

**(Natasha St. Pier)**

Un signe, une larme,

un mot, une arme,

nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme

Ryoma estaba escuchándola cantar muy atento en su opinión Tomoka lo hacia bastante bien y era bonita. Talvez debería salir con ella para darle celos a Sakuno ¡Pero que pensaba!, Sakura estaba con otro, y además ella se empeñaba en rechazarlo a pesar de la confesión que este le hizo, a su modo claro

-Señorita Ryusaki, por favor háganos el favor de cantar un fragmento de la canción, para que así sepan la verdadera pronunciación del Francés-Se acomodó los lentes la profesora-Ya que hay personas que suelen distorsionar el idioma-Dijo mirando a Tomoka

En ese instante noto que Sakuno estaba parada en un rincón del gran salón escuchando. Sakuno al percatarse que ya la había visto Ryoma, se dirigió a.C. Tomoka con gesto algo arrogante

-Está mal. El tono que usas esta mal. Y estas pronunciando mal la palabra "étoiles"

-¿Si?-respondió esta ofendida. Sin duda había notado el mal humor que traía su amiga

-Si, y de todas formas ¿sabes qué estas cantando? ¿Qué significa?

-No. Pero eso no importa Sakuno-chan-Dijo sonriendo

-Si que importa, sirve para sentir más la canción-Sakuno se dirigió al gran piano, impostó la voz- a ver…

Un signe, une larme,

un mot, une arme,

nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme

Un vide, un mal

des roses qui se fanent

quelqu'un qui prend la place de

quelqu'un d'autre

Un angel frappe a ma porte

Est-ce que je le laisse entrer

Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute

Si les choses sont cassées

Le diable frappe a ma porte

Il demande a me parler

Il y a en moi toujours l'autre

Attiré par le danger

Ryoma estaba realmente anonadado por la hermosa voz de Sakuno, todos los que pasaban por el lugar no dudaban en quedarse a contemplar a Sakuno cantar, era tan hermosa…

-Gracias señorita Ryusaki, bueno con esto concluye la clase. Que tengan un buen día-Finalizó y se retiró del lugar

En eso a Ryoma le invadió la furia de saber que Sakuno estaba con un chico que no era él-Tomoka, ¿quieres se mi novia?-pregunto dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella, esa pregunta dejo boquiabierta a las dos muchas, claro que con dos sentimientos muy diferentes, Tomoka estaba emocionada, alegre y gustosa acepto, se tiro a sus brazos y lo besó, y Sakuno, ahí parada, mirando todo aquel acontecimiento, no sabia si reí o llorar, ni siquiera sabia por que quería llorar, lo único que sabia era, que cada vez 'quería' odiar mas a esos dos…Ella opto por reírse y aplaudir, así logrando romper el beso de la nueva pareja

-Bravo, mis felicitaciones, ustedes serán una pareja muy compacta, son tal para cual…-Echizen iba a protestar pero no pudo formular ninguna palabra ya que Sakuno se retiraba del lugar con maleta en mano y a carcajadas, atrayendo la mirada de todos, pero cuando ya estaba lo suficiente lejos cambio las carcajadas por sollozos. No sabia por que, pero simplemente sentía un gran vació en el pecho, algo estaba mal, lo sabia…y le aterraba la idea de que fuese ella…Llegó hasta el jardín, allí se encontró con Eiji

-¡¿Sakuno-chan que te pasa?!-Dijo exasperado al verla llorar

-Eiji-kun…-No sabía que responderle, ahora Eiji ya no era su amigo sino más que eso, no le contaría que estaba confundida, que no sabía si aun quería a Ryoma, es más, que este la había besado y que ella por unos segundos se dejó llevar por esa sensación…-Yo… solamente…tenía muchas ganas de verte-mintió riendo tontamente mientras secaba las lagrimas

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Bien…pequeña mentirosa te he estado esperando para irnos juntos y para armar nuestro cronograma de citas para todo el mes-Dijo sonriendo, Sakuno asintió y de alguna forma Eiji la trajo al mundo de la felicidad nuevamente, ¿Cómo se le había olvidado que amaba a Eiji?

-Eiji-kun…Te quiero mucho-Dijo cogiéndole la mano

-Yo también…

**Continuara?**

**Notas de autora:**

Gracias a todas la q leyeron mi fic, esta vez me ayudo una amiga a escribirlo (Con algunas recopilaciones de mi otro fic) espero q les haya agradado el cap., la idea del beso fue de ella, sinceramente me gusto aunq no c si fue algo apresurado?, aun así spero comentarios (Xfa)

**Besos…**

**Nafuri**


	4. Regreso… ¿Embarazada?

_**Error Fatal**_

_**"Los mitos los mitos bien comienzan cuando el origen termina"**_

**Capitulo 4**

**Regreso… ¿Embarazada? **

La noche se había apoderado de le país entero, permitiendo apreciar la hermosa luna, mientras que una joven batallaba con sus pensamientos recostada en su cama

_-"¿Qué me está pasando_?"-se preguntaba constantemente mientras se vestía, cogió su blusa blanca y de igual forma se puso la falda azul marino que le quedaba pon encima de las rodillas, así termino vestida, el uniforme que exitosamente se ceñía a su figura. Mientras se pasaba el cepillo por su rojiza cabellera su vista se posó sobre el reloj de pared, aún tenia tiempo de llegar al colegio, bajo a tomar su desayuno

Todo lo ocurrido el día anterior la estaba matando, ella quería ¡lo quiere!, su vida era perfecta pero ese beso esas palabras que Ryoma la habían hecho estar fuera de si, la desestabilizó emocionalmente hasta dudó por unos instantes del amor que le tenía a Eiji ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar?

_-El juego ha terminado. Yo hice un vuelo muy largo desde América hasta Japón y lo hice ¡solo por ti!-Dijo con seguridad-¿No entiendes que me gustas?_

Recordó. Ryoma le había dado la respuesta absurda a esta pregunta había regresado por ella. Ella por más que lo negara quiso creerle, pero las primeras palabras de su Ex príncipe la traían de vuelta en orbita

**Flash Back**

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Sakuno se quedo paralizada, ¿Qué era todo eso?, pero algo no estaba bien, la manera que él le sonreía, en sus ojos podía leer claramente la palabra "Mentira"-Ella sonrió _

_-Estás loco-dijo entre risas fingidas-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo puedo estar contigo?-Dijo con burla_

_-Sakuno…-Sonrió-Antes te morías por mí y hay algo que me dice que aun te gusto-Con tono altanero_

Esto era el colmo él se estaba burlando de ella, pero lo peor Sakuno se quería verdaderamente morir ya que este sabía que hace años estaba secretamente enamorada de él, bien, estaba confirmado ya no era un secreto. No fue un secreto ¡él lo supo siempre! pero esto era el colmo ¡se burlaba de sus anteriores sentimientos! Sakuno contuvo la rabia y tubo que usar todo su auto control

_-Eres gracioso-Dijo con una seria sonrisa-¿Yo morirme por ti?, eso es una falacia, ni siquiera te considero atractivo "¡Mientes!" –Él abrió los ojos, ¡que ofensa!_

_-Sakuno te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida-dijo mientas se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, la arrincono contra las rejas de la azotea y tomo sus muñecas dejándola sin posibilidad de escapar…_

_-No te resistas, ¿qué acaso no es esto lo que quieres? susurró Ryoma al oído de Sakuno. Ella no respondió pues le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar y mucho más pensar con claridad_

_-Espera Ryoma, que vas a ha…-Intentó decir Sakuno pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Ryoma que de pronto habían caído sobre los suyos. En ese momento todo pensamiento racional desapareció de la mente de Sakuno y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en oleadas intensas, se dejo llevar por ese beso que no era suave ni lento, sino fogoso y lleno de pasión. Sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez sin señal alguna de que quisieran detenerse. _

_Ella estaba nerviosa, las piernas le temblaban, estaba segura que anteriormente estaría dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos sin importarle las consecuencias, además ella tenía a Eiji…Eiji… "¡Eiji-kun!"_ Fue esto lo que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. _Se separó de golpe del joven seductor e inmediatamente le plantó una cachetada. Ryoma no registraba que estaba pasando, un momento estaba teniendo el placer más grande de su vida y al siguiente estaba siendo cacheteado_

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo?! ¡¿Qué acaso crees que soy como todas esas mujerzuelas que se dejan manosear fácilmente?! Pues te has equivocado, así que en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí-Exclamó Sakuno_

_-Sakuno, espera, déjame que te explique-Dijo Ryoma. El joven intentó tomarla de una mano, pero Sakuno lo alejó de un golpe_

_-¡No me toques!" gritó Sakuno. Empujó a Ryoma para quitarlo de su paso y quiso alejarse corriendo, pero esta vez Ryoma si logró tomarla de la mano y la detuvo. Sakuno intentó soltarse a pesar de que sabía que no podría hacerlo. Poco a poco dejó de luchar y junto con la mano de Ryoma, cayó en el piso de rodillas sollozando_

_-Sakuno…Yo_

_-¡Cállate!-dijo enfadada_

_-¡Escúchame! yo…-Resopló y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos-_

_-Ahora no me vengas con 'niñerías' al rechazarme _

**Fin del Flash Back**

-No me vengas con 'niñerías'-Dijo imitando l tono de voz de Ryoma-Y pensar que te iba a creer ¿Por qué, siempre me haces esto? ¿Por qué, no pudiste ver a través de mí? ¿Cómo es que actúas así?...Como si simplemente no te importara para nada. Por que te apareciste en mi vida de nuevo

Y el colmo este estaba saliendo con su mejor amiga, pero solo para darle celos ella lo sabía…estaba segura pero no podía decírselo a Tomoka ya que esta seguramente lo tomaría a mal y terminaría pensando que ella estará enamorada él cosa que estaría fuera de toda lógica…Esperen un minuto ¿Por qué Ryoma le trata de dar celos a Sakuno si se supone que este no siente nada por ella?

-Seguramente es por que lo rechacé. Es igual que todos…piensan que me aman y al final me convierto en un capricho-Sakuno poco a poco se quedó dormida

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno y Eiji se encontraron nuevamente en el parque, se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a caminar siendo observados por todos los estudiantes, los cuales susurraban cosa mirándolos, al comienzo Sakuno estaba nerviosa, pero luego, aprendió a manejarlo con naturalidad y a sacarle provecho, en cambio Eiji, el estaba orgulloso de por fin salir mostrarse con la chica más codiciada de todo Seigaku y hasta más, pero lo que mas importaba es que este la amaba. Tomoka y algunos amigos de la pareja se alegraron mucho, al contrario de Ryoma, Syusuke y los fans de ambos.

Así paso una semana. Siete días interminables para Sakuno, ella presumía a su novio delante de todas las chicas, y siempre trataba de ser lo mas melosa posible cuando estaba frente a Ryoma, siempre trataba de una manera inconsciente darle celos… Aunque de alguna forma el haberse enterado de que este estaba enamorado de ella no era cosa de todos los días así que tenía que divertirse con algo ¿No?. Pero el no se quedaba atrás, cada vez que Sakuno estaba pasando sola o estudiando en la biblioteca, el estaba ahí y no solo, sino acompañado…por su ahora 'novia' Tomoka, el la besaba apasionadamente sin que esta se de cuenta de su propósito, y al parecer lo lograba, Sakuno se iba de el lugar totalmente ¿enfadada? o ¿incomoda?...en fin estaba celosa solo que no lo aceptaba ¿Verdad?

-¡Sakuno-chan!-Eiji la sacó de sus pensamientos-Lo prometiste…

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendida-mientras se acomodaba en la banca del patio

-Hoy íbamos a ir al parque de diversiones ¿Lo olvidaste?-Pregunto triste…

-No, ¿Cómo lo podría olvidar?-Sonrió tiernamente

-Sakuno-chan… ¿Tu familia sabe algo de lo nuestro?-Ella se sonrojó

-Ah…pienso decírselo mañana-titubeo

-vaya…-Dijo suspirando a lo que ella solo sonrió

-¿Y tú?

-¿Por qué? en mi casa todos lo saben y desde que les mostré tu foto desean conocerte-Rió divertido-así que uno de estos días vas a tener que ir a almorzar a mi casa

-Yo…te agradezco…-Dijo agachando tristemente la cabeza

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?-Decía preocupado mientras cogía sus hombros-Sakuno… ¿Eres feliz conmigo?-Preguntó dulcemente

-¡Claro!-Levantó el rostro y es allí donde Eiji se dio cuenta de que estaba con los ojos llorosos

-Sakuno-chan… ¿Por qué…?-Eiji fue callado por los dulces labios de Sakuno quien rodeaba con sus finos brazos el cuello de este. Ella se despegó de sus labios para contestar

-La felicidad es tan rara que a veces nos hace llorara ¿No lo crees?-Sonrió

-¡Si!-Dijo sonrojado

_Lo que tu ves es tan solo la mitad de la historia  
hay otro lado en mi.  
Soy la chica que tú conoces  
pero también soy algo más  
si tu solo supieras_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakuno y Eiji se encontraban caminando tomados de las manos cerca de las canchas de tennis Sakuno había decidido ir a verlo practicar. Ambos fueron presas de las miradas de los capitanes y resto de jugadores. Sakuno pudo notar claramente la mirada penetrante del ambarino

-¿Pero a quien tenemos por aquí?-Decía Momoshiro con un tono particular-¡Pero si es Sakuno-chan

-Hola a todos-Dijo un cordial Sakuno-Eiji te voy a estar observando desde las rejas-Dijo señalado el lugar-y acercándose a él para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Todos observaron cada detalle del caminar de Sakuno, ella era demasiado hermosa…

-¡Ya! ¡Dejen de mírala!-Dijo Eiji en un chillido mientras saltaba sobre Momoshiro

-Eiji se te nota muy feliz-Dijo Fuji

-Es que lo estoy hoy es un día especial

-¿Por qué?-Dijeron todos al unísono

-Le voy a presentar a mi familia-Dijo sonrojado

-Ah… ¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron todos

-Entonces la cosa va seria-Dijo Momoshiro

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Ustedes cállense y vayan a practicar!-Reprochó el capitán

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

-Sakuno Gracias por posponer nuestro paseo al parque de diversiones por ir a almorzar con mi familia

-No te preocupes-Dijo sonriendo-¡me encanta la idea de conocer a tu familia!

-Gracias Sakuno-chan-en unos cuantos minutos llegaron al hogar de Eiji. Era una casa acogedora de dos pisos y grandes ventanas

-¡Sakuno-chan bienvenida!-Gritó toda la familia Kikumaru. Ahora sabía de donde provenía esa manía de chillar que tenía Eiji, Sakuno se sorprendió y Eiji solo sonrió. Luego de las respectivas presentaciones todos pasaron al gran comedor y tomaron asiento.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿Cómo fue que Eiji se te declaró?-Preguntó la madre de este

-Sakuno-chan ¿Mi hermano es un pervertido?-Preguntó su hermana

-¡Eh!-Sakuno casi se atraganta con un pedazo de arroz-Bueno…-Decía sonrojada

-Mamá, hermana creo que hay un para de cositas que no deben preguntar-Decía enfadado

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Ambos caminaban por las tenues calles con destino a la casa de Sakuno

-Ah, Sakuno-chan, espero que no te hayas incomodado-Decía rascándose perezosamente la cabeza

-No te preocupes-Dijo sonriendo-El almuerzo estuvo delicioso…gracias por invitarme

-No te preocupes, ¡puedo hasta asegurarte que vendremos mas seguido!

-No puedo abusar de tu confianza-Dijo sonrojada y tratando de negarse

-Pierde cuidado-Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por su hombro

-Por fin de semana

-Estas contenta…¿verdad?

-¡Si! mi hermano va a regresar

-Que bueno, me alegro por ti

Al siguiente día, sábado para ser mas exacta, Sakuno se levantó perezosamente de la cama, bostezo, y fue al baño a ducharse, se vistió con un ligero vestido azul y luego bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días mamá

-Buenos días-saludo Sakuno. Esta se sentó en la silla y procedió a tomar su desayuno. Sus movimientos al coger el pan eran cada vez mas torpes, a tal punto que se le resbaló de la mano

-Sakuno ¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto distraída-Dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes-Mintió con una sonrisa. Estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Echizen? ¿Si se le acercara que le iba a decir? Pero por otro lado…-Mamá, ¿por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar conmigo?

-Solo espero que tu papá regrese de Francia. Tu hermano está de vacaciones, ya sabes que el trato es que tu padre regrese cuando las vacaciones de Kay terminen, ¡así que tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible de estar juntas!-Dij efusiva la bella madre. Sakuno asintió

-Sakuno pásame la mermelada-Interrumpió la voz de la abuela

-Ten-Dijo dándole el pote de la mermelada

-Escúchenme, tengo algo que decirles-Dijo algo nerviosa-Y tengo mucha confianza con ustedes así que no les quiero ocultar nada-En el instante que Sakuno les iba a comentar que tenía novio su padre apareció en el lugar

-¡Papá!, que alegría-Dijo corriendo a su encuentro-No pensaba que llegarías pronto-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-¿Y mi hermano?-Dijo mirando a todos lados

-Está bajando unas cosas del taxi

-Hijo que bueno que llegaste-Dijo Sumire

-Justo en este instante Sakuno nos iba a decir algo importante-Dijo su ex esposa

-Oh, claro Sakuno sabes que lo mejor es la comunicación familia-Dijo el padre de Sakuno

-Tiene razón-Dijo mirando a Sumire-Hija dime ¿es algo buen o malo?

-Depende de cómo lo tomen ustedes-Ella agachó la cabeza escondiendo un sonrojo-Es que yo…tenía un amigo que con el tiempo le tome mas aprecio lo veía mas que un simple amigo, bueno el se me declaro y pues… fui presa de las circunstancias y ahora yo…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estas embarazada!-Dijo su madre al malinterpretando sus palabras

-Papá no…

-¡Todo es tu culpa Karura! Si tan solo le hubieras prestado más atención a tu hija y le hubieras dado un mejor ejemplo como madre nada de esto estuviéramos pasando-Gritó la anciana a su nuera

-¡Señora!-Dijo ofendida

-Mamá no le eches la culpa a Kari, además en todo caso el culpable sería yo…debí prestarle mas atención a Sakuno-Dijo agachando la cabeza-Pero en todo caso ¡el único responsable es ese muchacho cuyo nombre desconocemos!-Decía histérico su padre

-No es lo que piensan-Trataba de explicar Sakuno. Que no fue atendida por nadie. Tras los gritos de el trío de la desesperación no escucharon en que momento la puerta tras ser cerrada bruscamente y entro en la escena un guapo muchacho de cabellos negros como los de su madre, mirada divertida y con un estupendo porte varonil

-Hola a todos-Dijo sin que le prestaran atención

-Kay, ¡hermano!-Gritó Sakuno desde su posición-Has vuelto

-¿De que me perdí Sakuno?-Dijo al fijarse que le eran indiferentes

-¡Kay hijo mió!-Corrió a su encuentro su madre-ocurrió una desgracia-Dijo entre sollozos

-¿Mamá que ha ocurrido? ¿No me digas…la abuela ha muerto?-Dijo tristemente y con desesperación, hasta que vio en un extremo de la cocina a la aludida. Kay dio un respiro de alivio

-No aun peor-Dijo su padre conteniendo las lágrimas-Sakuno…tu hermana…

-¿Qué hay con ella?-Decía mirando a la mucha que los observaba con mirada resignada

-Esta embarazada-Dijo la abuela desesperada

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo votando todas las cosas a su paso-Sakuno hermana ¡¿Dime quien es el desgraciado?! ¡Yo lo mato!-Dijo Zarandeándola y cogiendo las llaves de la casa con dirección a la puerta. El abrió la puerta y se encontró con un apuesto muchacho quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta. Ambos se observaron desafiantemente y kay ardió en rabia-¡Tu debes ser el maldito!-Le propició un golpe en la quijada. el joven agraviado cayó al suelo totalmente desconcertado

-¡Kay! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-Gritó Sakuno la cual había llegado casi corriendo ala lugar

-¡¿Por que me golpeaste?!-Gritó

-¡Y todavía reclamas!-Exclamó-¡Por dejar embarazada a Sakuno!

-¡Kay no es lo que piensan!...

-¡¿Qué?!

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora**

¿Quién creen q será el joven apuesto….hay tantas posibilidades y todo c a complicado Sakuno solo keria decirles q estaba d novia con eiji -.-


	5. Nadie está escuchando

_**Error Fatal**_

**"El silencio eterno llora, que para la justicia el perdón no está en venta ni la voluntad de olvidarse**_**"**_

**Capitulo 5**

**Nadie está escuchando**

-¡¿Por que me golpeaste?!-Gritó el joven

-¡Y todavía reclamas!-Exclamó Kay-¡Por dejar embarazada a Sakuno!

-¡Kay no es lo que piensas!-Exclamó Sakuno dedicándole una mirada de negación a ambos chicos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó confundido. Él conocía a la joven pero entre ellos no había pasado nada…bueno si, sólo un beso los unía, ¡pero un beso no deja embarazada a nadie! ¿Verdad?

-¿Echizen estás bien?-Dijo la joven totalmente preocupada por el golpe que recibió este

-_"¡Oh por Dios!, Sakuno está embarazada. ¡Mi Sakuno está embarazada!"_-Pensó Ryoma con nerviosismo, cuando por fin salio de su trance miró a Sakuno con cierto temor y angustia -¿Estás embarazada?-Preguntó seriamente. En otras circunstancias estaría saltando feliz de la vida, pero en esta no… ¡Ella estaba embarazada de un hombre que no era él! ¡No era su hijo! "¡Maldito Eiji-sempai!"-¡Contéstame!-Dijo levantando la voz autoritariamente ya que la agraviada no respondía. La actitud del joven enfadó demasiado al hermano de Sakuno

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz?!-Dijo dándole otro golpe en la mandíbula, él joven se llevó instintivamente la mano a la zona afectada

-¡Ya me cansaste!-Lleno de furia se lanzó sobre su agresor dándole constantes golpes con ayuda de su puño, Kay no se quedaba atrás ya que también respondía con agresión

-¡No! Echizen no le hagas daño-Dijo Sakuno tratando de separar a Ryoma de su hermano. Su familia salió al escuchar el bullicio provocado, y se alborotaron más al conocer al susodicho que dejó supuestamente embarazada a la luz de sus ojos

-¡Ryoma! ¡Tú fuiste quien desgracio a mi nieta!-Dijo acercándose a la escena y tratando de arrancarle la chaqueta a punta de jalones

-¡Vasta!-Empezó a sollozar Sakuno, atrayendo la vista de todos-¡No estoy embarazada!-Dijo desesperada

_Traté de advertirte_

_Pero todos me ignoran  
[Te lo dije todo fuerte y claro  
Pero nadie está escuchando_

-Sakuno…-Dijeron todos al unísono. La confesión de cierta forma tomó desprevenidos a los presentes pero a la vez los tranquilizó

-Por que nunca me dejan terminar lo que digo-Dijo entre sollozos, mientras los recriminaba con la mirada

-¡Qué alegría que no estés embarazada!-Dijo su madre quien la abrazó fuertemente. Al parecer nadie le tomó importancia lo último que dijo, por lo menos quería escuchar un 'perdónanos'

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo su padre para que Sakuno termine con lo que iba ha hablar

-Es que estoy saliendo con un muchacho, que por cierto no es Echizen-Dijo Sakuno resignada

-Entonces él…-dijo Kay señalando a Ryoma, valga decir que al segundo, se le iluminó la mirada al escuchar '¡No estoy embarazada!' proveniente de los labios de Sakuno, un profundo suspiro alivió todo su ser

-No tiene nada que ver en esto, ni siquiera se que hace aquí-Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándolo inquisitoriamente. Ryoma se levanto del suelo a igual que Kay

-Déjame…-se quejó casi en un susurro audible para Kay quien aun lo tenía sostenido de la chaqueta-Por cierto… ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!-Dijo enfurecido

-Soy el hermano de Sakuno-Kay sonrió nerviosamente tras sentirse culpable por golpear a un sujeto sin siquiera saber su nombre ni procedencia

-¿Hermano?-Murmuró

-Echizen…-Mencionó Sakuno nerviosa y totalmente roja-Disculpa el mal entendido…Por favor

-No hay problema-Dijo con desgano-Yo sólo vine por que el capitán Tezuka me pidió que le diga a usted-Remarcó la última palabra mirando a Sumire-que le entregue unos papeles

-¡Ah si! ya recordé-Dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla-Pero adelante, pasa a la casa

-Mamá te diré como se llama mi…-Sakuno no concluyó la frase ya que su madre la interrumpió

-Bueno, eso lo discutiremos luego-Dijo Karura con una sonrisa

-Tenemos que curar las heridas de ambos-Dijo Karura

-¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar?-Dijo el padre de Sakuno…Akio

-Además no hemos recibido a Kay como se debe -Dijo Sumire

Sakuno no quería que Ryoma ingresara a su casa, no después de ese beso, no después de sus insinuaciones durante toda la semana y sumada la vergüenza que acababa de pasar frente a su peor pesadilla…él

…

**O-o-o-o-o**

_Almuerzo al estilo Ryusaki…_

-Ah, Discúlpame por lo de el golpe, es que me puse furioso-Dijo Kay con una sonrisa similar a la de su hermana. Él estaba sentado al costado de Ryoma

-Ya que…-Contestó Ryoma quien al final de todo se había quedado a almorzar en la casa de la joven, tal vez era una manera de mostrarle una disculpa por culparlo de algo que él no había hecho

-Ryoma-kun-Llamó una suave voz proveniente de la madre de Sakuno-Discúlpanos por actuar tan groseramente contigo. Es una mala 'manía' que tenemos-Dijo sonriendo-Ryoma se asombró mucho al ver a la mujer, era tan bella, idéntica a Sakuno…

-¿Manía?

-Si-Contestó Akito el padre de Sakuno-No terminamos de escuchar las últimas frases que va a decir Sakuno-Ella tiene la manía de andar con rodeos, se pone nerviosa y tartamudea y la desesperación de nosotros es tal que nos adelantamos a los hechos-Tras el comentario de su padre esta se sonrojó súbitamente

-¿Aun haces eso Sakuno?-Dijo ryoma sonriendo

-No te importa

-¡Claro! se acuerdan cuando creímos que la habían secuestrado-Dijo su abuela

"_Abuela…no se donde estoy, todo…esta oscuro, tengo miedo…oigo pasos, voces…"-Dijo por el teléfono _

-Si-Dijo Karura-Al final la pobre se había perdido en centro comercial…Sólo un apagón que duró diez minutos

-O cuando creímos que le había picado una serpiente-Dijo su padre

"_Algo…me picó…me duele-Dijo sosteniéndose el tobillo-¡Me duele!..."_

-Una abeja-Rió Kay

-En serio-Ryoma empezó a carcajearse junto con la familia de Sakuno. Esta no sabía si esa era su familia o sus enemigos, la vergüenza ya no le entraba, estaba rebalsando, roja de rabia. Se supone que esos eran secretos de la familia. Todo el bendito almuerzo sacaron los trapos sucios de Sakuno, le comentaron a Ryoma que cuando era bebe se metía debajo de la mesa para hacer popo en su pañal o la vez que se comió media torta de chocolate y que por empalagosa se enfermó del estomago o cuando la torta de cumpleaños de Kay paró a dar en la cabeza de ella y tras cosas vergonzosas de su infancia, cosas que haría que cualquier adolescente muera socialmente…Pero lo por de todo es que Ryoma lo estaba disfrutando demasiado que hasta las lagrimas se le salían

_-"¡Vasta! ¡Deténganse! ¡Cállense!"_-Pensaba Sakuno apretando los puños

_Hay gente hablando_

_Ellos hablan sobre mí_

_Ellos Conocen mi nombre_

_Ellos piensan que lo saben todo_

_Pero ellos no conoces nada sobre mí _

_(Sobre mi)_

Cuando por fin Sakuno iba a gritar su hermano interrumpió

-Ser el hermano mayor de Sakuno…es difícil

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Ryoma sin dudar con mil interrogantes en la cabeza

-Ser modelo y hermana de un cantante atrae a muchos interesados-Dijo apretando el tenedor en la carne

-¿Modelo? ¿Cantante?-Preguntó desconcertado. Kay lo miró sorprendido

-Ah, Ryoma, mi nieto es un de las estrellas juveniles más grandes del momento

-¿En serio?…

-¿Qué no me digas que en Estados Unidos no escuchabas música?-Dijo Sakuno de manera sarcástica, ya que desde que tiene memoria sabía que a Ryoma no le interesaba más que el tennis

-Claro que si-Dijo mirando a la joven inquisidora-Solo que a el nunca lo he escuchando-Kay se ofendió, cualquier persona que es considerada como una estrella lo haría pero como ya se sabe…Ryoma no tiene tino para nada

-Ah. Me agradaría escuchar tus canciones alguna vez-Tenía que agradar de cualquier forma al hermano su Sakuno, sin importar mentir o no

-Bien, te daré algunos CDs-Dijo Kay sonriendo

-Por otra parte…-Miró a Sakuno-No me habías comentado que eras modelo

-No tiene importancia-Contestó tajante sin mirar al joven que comía frente a ella

-Si-Contestó la madre de esta-Inició su carrera hace dos años en Francia

-Y ahora esta entrando al mercado del modelaje aquí en Japón-Continuó Sumire

-Ya veo…-Emitió Ryoma mirándola no dudaba en que Sakuno fuera guapa, pero realmente se sorprendió con la noticia

-¡Ya se!-Dijo Kay-este fin de mes va haber un concierto con todo tipo de bandas famosa, es él mejor show que espera Japón en todo el año. ¡Te daré pases V.I.P. para que entres junto con unos amigos!

-No puedes…-Dijo Sakuno con voz queda

-Si puedo-Contestó su hermano ignorándola de nuevo

_Pero todos me ignoran  
[Te lo dije todo fuerte y claro Sakuno_

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo los conseguirás?-Dijo dudando del joven

-Pues hice un vuelo sólo para dar este concierto

-Veras…-Dijo Sumire-Él vive en Francia y sólo vino a dar ese concierto y otros más-Ryoma emitió un sonido de aceptación

Ya estaba atardeciendo y Ryoma se tenía que retirar del hogar de la familia Ryusaki. Se despidió cordialmente de aquella familia a los cuales de cierto modo debía agradarles lo cual al parecer ya había conseguido, aunque el no quisiera presumir, su sonrisa conseguía lo que sea…lo que sea

-Adiós Ryoma-kun-Dijo Akio

-Adieu Ryoma-Se despidió Kay

-Bye

-Prométeme que volverás-Dijo la madre de Sakuno casi suplicando, cosa que le agradó mucho a Ryoma y por el contrario desagradó a Sakuno

-Con mucho gusto señora-Contestó Ryoma

-No me llames señora-Dijo refunfuñando-Soy muy joven para ese título. Llámame por mi nombre

-¡Mamá!-Inquirió avergonzada Sakuno. Aunque, ya debí haberse acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su madre. Suspiró al ver que su madre ni se inmutó en mirarla

La madre de Sakuno probablemente tendría treinta y tres años o treinta y cuatro años, pero de igual forma no le parecía correcto llamarla por su nombre, pero, que más daba-Está…bien Karura-san -Dijo dudando

-¡Bien!-Dijo feliz

-Sakuno-chan, acompaña a Ryoma a la puerta

-Abuela, no creo que se pierda en el camino a ella

-Sakuno-La miró su padre. Sakuno sabía que a él no le podía negar nada así que accedió

-Está bien-Se dio media vuelta y miró a un Ryoma sonriente-Vamos-comentó con voz tenue mientras se adelantaba a la puerta seguido por este.

Una vez allí, Sakuno juntó un poco la puerta quedando junto con Ryoma en el pórtico, Ryoma se puso frente a ella y la observó inquisidoramente, aumentando el silencio que embargaba el lugar

-¿Sakuno, por que siempre eres distante conmigo?

-Tú debes saberlo…

_El día en que te fuiste  
Fue el día que supe que no sería la misma_

-Ah, el beso-Dijo rascándose la cabeza-…es que te amo mucho, siempre te lo digo-La respuesta que dio ni el se lo esperaba, no por que fuera una verdad que no quisiera que nadie sepa sino que el tono de voz que usó fue el más inapropiado, ya que esa afirmación más parecía una burla…una mentira mal calculada

-Deja de burlarte de mí-Dijo elevando la voz

-No es una burla, es la verdad-Dijo totalmente serio, tratando de rectificar su falta de seriedad al decir las cosa

-De todas formas sabes que estoy con Eiji-kun-Dijo enfadada

-Claro que sí, pero compartirte no me molesta

-¿Compartir?, crees que soy un objeto-Sakuno se quería morir ¿Lo que le estaba pidiendo era…?

-¿Quieres que engañe a Eiji-kun?-Dijo con sorpresa

-Tú lo has dicho

-Olvídalo-Rodó los ojos

En ese momento el celular de Ryoma comenzó a sonar, el contestó y empezó a susurrar cosas y a sonreír sin dejar de mirar a Sakuno. Sakuno empezó a escuchar lo que contestaba Ryoma para así poder armar frases y entender de qué hablaba. De algo estaba segura hablaba con una mujer, sin saberlo empezó a ponerse celosa al escuchar cosa como:

_-Sabes que estaré ahí pronto_

…

_-No te preocupes_

…

_-No estoy haciendo nada importante_

…

_-Adiós_

Sakuno rió al escuchar que negaba estar con ella

-Niegas que estas en este momento conmigo ¿Y así dices que me amas?

-El que te ame a ti no significa que no pueda salir con otras chicas-dijo con un sonrisa

-Tienes un mente liberal-Dijo Sakuno sonriendo dando un gesto de desaprobación

-Tanto tiempo viviendo en América me hizo cambiar

-Yo también cambie al vivir en Francia

-¿No me digas? ¿Y tú de que manera cambiaste Sakuno?

-La vida allá prácticamente me forzó a cambiar de una manera radical… sobre todo aprendí a desconfiar de las personas

-mmm, entonces eso no me va ayudar en nada-Dijo sobándose la cabeza con pereza

Ryoma se fue acercando a Sakuno con intensiones de besarla

-Si das un paso más te golpeo en donde más te duele-Dijo entre enfado y risa sarcástica

-Oh, ya veo-Dijo sonriendo-Entonces será mejor que me aleje un poco de ti

-Sería lo mejor…para ti-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno…lástima-Dijo resignado-Por cierto, uno de estos días me gustaría verte modelar-Dijo sonriendo y con un tono de voz indescifrable-Me pregunto ¿Cómo sería verte con ropa de baño? ¿Por qué así también modelas? ¿Verdad?-Este comentario hizo enrojecer a Sakuno-¿Das presentaciones privadas?

Sakuno quiso lanzarse hacia él y arañarle el rostro, pero se controló-¡Lárgate de una vez!-Dijo enfadada

-Está bien. Pero me voy por que quiero, no por que me echas-Sonrió. Él besó dos de sus dedos e inmediatamente se los puso en los labios de la muchacha. Acción que hizo que esta se pusiera roja

-¡Espera!-Sakuno salió de su trance, avanzó a su encuentro

-¿Si?-Volteó sorprendido

-Quiero pedirte algo…-Dijo empezando a sonrojarse

-¿Me pedirás que sea tu novio?-Dijo inocentemente

-¡No!

-¿Tu trampa?-La miró coqueto

-¡No!

-Entonces

-Quiero que no le comentes a nadie sobre lo que paso hoy

-mmm no quieres que comente ¿Lo del embarazo? o ¿Tus secretos oscuros?-Dijo riendo al recordar

-Ambos…-Dijo entre dientes. Como odiaba pedirle un favor

-Claro. Si la escuela entera descubre tus secretitos se reirá de ti…como máximo durará la burla una semana

-Una semana aterradora para alguien que esta acostumbrada a que la elogien

-Bien pero cada secreto de va te va a costar

-¿Cuanto dinero quieres?-Dijo mirándolo fijamente

-¿Quién te dijo que quiero dinero?-Refutó

-¿Entonces? Te advierto que no dejaré a Eiji-kun-Aclaró

-Bien…entonces eso queda descartado-Dijo con desgano habitual-Te lo diré después…-Dijo mientras de alejaba poniendo una mano en su bolsillo derecho mientras que con la otra mano se despedía de ella

-Bien…-Sakuno vio como Ryoma desaparecía en el camino, se dio media vuelta e ingresó nuevamente a su hogar. Se dirigió a la sala y allí encontró a su familia conversando animadamente, Sakuno persuadió de su cabeza lo ocurrido hace unos instantes y se incorporó a la plática.

-Papá, que tal te fue en Francia

-Bien, aunque no logro acostumbrarme del todo-Dijo sonriendo gentilmente. Sakuno emitió una pequeña risa

-Ya es tarde-Dijo Akio mirando su reloj-Vamos mamá es hora de irnos

-¿A dónde van?-Preguntó Sakuno curiosa

-Tu abuela tiene que ir a hacerse chequeos médicos-Contestó Karura con su sonrisa habitual

Sakuno sintió las ganas de pedirles que la llevasen con ellos pero fue demasiado tarde, ambas personas de despidieron y salieron de la casa. El ambiente en el lugar se tensó rápidamente, Sakuno no dejaba de jugar con sus manos nerviosamente, hasta que sintió la necesidad de romper el hielo

-¿Y como te fue en tu último concierto?-Preguntó Sakuno muy animada

-Bien-Contestó indiferente

-¿Y que pasó con el baterista? ¿Aun se quiere retirar de la banda?-Trató de mantener la conversación

-No, todo ya se solucionó-Dijo mientras se recostaba más en el sofá mirando a otro lado. Sakuno se sintió mal por la indiferencia de su hermano

_Algo simplemente no está bien  
Lo puedo sentir adentro  
La verdad no está muy lejos de mí  
No lo puedes negar_

-Mamá-Dijo mirando a esta-¿Mañana puedo salir de compras con Tomoka-chan?

-Pregúntale a tu padre-El semblante de Karura cambió radicalmente, ya no era la misma madre amorosa que hace instantes le sonreía constantemente, ahora estaba seria

_¿Por qué, siempre me haces esto?  
¿Por qué, no pudiste ver a través de mí?  
¿Cómo es, que actúas así?  
Como si simplemente no te importara para nada_

-Mamá-Dijo nuevamente animada

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo con desgano

-Quiero que sepas como se llama mi novio…-Dijo temerosa mientras observaba como era que su madre y su hermano se incorporaban con total seriedad en el sofá

-Con que a toda costa quieres que sepa como se llama-Dijo con una sonrisa enfadada, su hermano sonrió de igual forma

-Yo solo… _"¿Qué harás me golpearas?"_ –Pensó temerosa

-Las personas no cambian…-Habló su hermano con mofa cosa que hizo que Sakuno temblara

-Sakuno, pensábamos que ya habías aprendido tu lección-Dijo arreglándose su cabello-¿Qué quieres que te pase de nuevo? ¿No has aprendido tu lección de la peor manera?-Los ojos de Sakuno se llenaron de lagrimas que esperaban furiosas por desprenderse con totalidad de sus ojos

-Al parecer no aprendió la lección-Dijo su hermano levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a ella, le tomó el rostro y se acerco a ella-Regla número uno: No confíes en nadie hermanita-Dicho esto la soltó y se alejo un poco pero permaneció de pie a su lado-Las lágrimas se desprendieron manchando su bello rostro

-No se supone que se debe de sentir de esta manera. Te necesito, los necesito a ustedes más y más cada día. ¿Por qué en vez de ayudarme a olvidar siempre me lo recuerdan?- Dijo exasperada y luego comenzó a sollozar-No se supone que debe de lastime de esta manera. Yo no quise…

-¡Eso debiste pensar antes de…!-Su madre se levantó súbitamente de su siento con intenciones de tirarle una bofetada. Sakuno cerró fuertemente los ojos. Pero no la golpeó

-Alégrate que papá no sabe nada-Dijo su hermano

-Él no se debe enterar de ninguna forma-Dijo una nerviosa Sakuno

-Nunca debí llevarte a Francia-Dijo Karura reprochándose así misma

-Mamá no fue tu culpa-Dijo Kay abrazándola-Todo es culpa de ella…

-Todo fue un simple capricho. ¡Un capricho que casi destruye la carrera de tu hermano!, con suerte ahora no tienes ninguna responsabilidad

-Lo siento, por todo, lo siento, se que te defraude mamá. Lo siento hasta el final _"¡Por que soy tan débil!"_

…

Mientras Sakuno trataba de dormir, miro al techo y se preguntaba muchas cosas…que tal vez tienen respuestas que su corazón no quiere entender, como el por que de su situación

"_No puedo dormir pienso en las implicaciones de bucear en lo más profundo y las posibles complicaciones. Especialmente en la noche me preocupo por situaciones  
que se que estarán bien es solo una exageración que día a día reaparece noche tras noche mi corazón late, muestra el miedo fantasmas aparecen y desaparecen solo entre las sábanas, solo me lleva a la exasperación"-_Sakuno se acurrucó en su cama mientras sollozaba apretaba tiernamente su pelvis-Cuanto quisiera que estés hoy conmigo-Susurró mientras que con una mano sacó una foto por debajo de la almohada-Perdóname tú también…nunca pensé que sería tan débil…donde quiera que estén perdónenme por no haber luchado por nosotros…-Empezó a llorar amargamente_-"¡¿Dios por que ese día no me llevaste a mi también?!"_

"_Quiero morir…soy tan débil que le tengo miedo a la vida y tan cobarde para no arriesgarme a morir"-_Eso fue lo que te dije cuando supiste la verdad, tú solo sonreíste y me dijiste que todo iba a estar bien, que te quedarías a nuestro lado, me mentiste y te mentí…-Sakuno sonrió por primera en la larga y silenciosa noche

_Continuará…_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas de autora:**

Siiii! Xfin culminé este cap…(Yes!) ste cap. se separó en dos parts como se dieron cuenta la primera fue el desenlace del cap anterior (q por cierto causó mucha gracia 0-) y la segunda part viene a ser lo serio d la historia ¿Q le habrá pasado a Saku en Francia para q su madre y kay stn tan enfadados?... Lo q ls puedo adelantar es q es algo muy…muy…TT. Si + o – creen saber q es lo q le pasó a Saku en F. háganmelo saber para ver si stan cerca de la realidad -.-

Recomiendo scuchar la canción Nanga a ti feo de Camila cuando la scuche me dio tanta nostalgia, así me inspire para comenzar el prox cap…jojojo

_**¡Muchas gracias X los reviews! y por leer sta historia!**_

_**Besos**_

**Nafuri **


	6. ¿Tú si me escucharás?

_**Error fatal**_

"_**Los recuerdos siempre quedan, aunque el tiempo avance sin descanso"**_

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Tú si me escucharas? **

**Flash Back**

_**2 años antes **_

_Francia. París o también llamada "Ciudad luz" recibía con sol ferviente y radiante a Sakuno Ryusaki una joven de nacionalidad japonesa, la cual esperaba sala del aeropuerto, contemplaba a la gente ir y venir con sus maletas en mano. Sakuno no se daba cuenta que un hombre joven la observaba detenidamente mientras se acercaba rápidamente _

_-¿Señorita la hicimos esperar demasiado?-Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros. Sakuno volteó el rostro alarmada, pero al observar fijamente al hombre lo reconoció de inmediato _

_-¡Hermano!-Se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó, volteó nuevamente el rostro y observó a su madre, soltándose así de su hermano, para poder abrazarla _

_-Te extrañé hija-Correspondiendo el gesto de ella_

_-Yo también-Sollozó_

_-Vamos a casa Sakuno-Dijo su madre tomándola de la mano _

_Ella se sentía completamente desorientada en aquel magnifico y desconocido país, luego de haber conocido el hogar de su hermano y su madre fueron a pasear por las grandes tiendas de París y distintas atracciones del lugar_

_Se detuvieron en una heladería después de caminar por horas, Kay entretuvo a sakuno contándole como fue el último concierto que había dado en esa ciudad, Sakuno no salía de su fascinación y le pedía que la llevara a uno, de pronto habían sido interrumpidos por el sonido del celular de Kay, después de una breve contestación preguntó _

_-Sakuno ¿Quieres conocer la disquera?_

_-Enserio-Abrió los ojos en señal de alegría, gesto que cautivó no solo a sus parientes sino que a la mayoría de personas e aquel local. Los tres partieron del lugar para llegar al destino planteado, bastaron un para de minutos en auto para llegar al gran edificio azul con grandes lunas_

_-Llegamos-Señaló su madre_

_Una vez dentro Sakuno y familia, ingresaron a un cuarto donde había una cabina de grabación_

_-Sakuno, aquí es donde estoy grabando mi segundo disco_

_-¡Fabuloso!-Miraba maravillada_

_La puerta tras ellos se abrió dando pase a un hombre fornido, de gran altura, tez blanca, cabellos color caoba y no mayor de veinticinco años_

_-Sakuno el es Piere Ducret el director de la disquera-Dijo Karura_

_-Mucho gusto-Dijo dándole un abreve reverencia _

_-Tú debes ser la hermana menor de Kay_

_-Si-Contestó_

_-Eres muy bonita-Se agachó a su altura. El comentario de aquel hombre la hizo sonrojar_

_-Piere, ¿para qué me dijiste que viniera?-Preguntó Kay_

_-¡Ah! se me estaba olvidando-Cogió su frente-Quería proponerte algo_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Quiero que grabes un dúo con Percy-Él vio la expresión de duda en el rostro de Kay y de su madre-Escucha-Continuo-Ustedes son uno de los cantantes que están subiendo a gran escala en sintonía y si ambos son auspiciados por la misma disquera… ¿No crees que un dueto los llevaría a la sima?-Preguntó, es más a decir por su tono más fue una afirmación_

_-¿Pero, Percy está de acuerdo?-Preguntó Kay_

_-Si, es más, le agrado demasiado la idea-Dijo sonriendo-Piénsalo bien y luego me dices que has decidido _

_-No es necesario ya lo decidí, además él es mi amigo_

_-Entonces empezamos mañana-Sacó una pequeña agenda electrónica negra de su bolsillo-a las nueve_

_-Bien_

_-Espero que tú también vengas pequeña-Cogiendo la cabeza de la niña_

_-Si-Susurró sonrojada_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Te mantendré en mi mente Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…-Cerró los ojos-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…-susurró amargamente

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a destellar magníficamente sobre la ciudad, pero solo unos cuantos se infiltraron por la gran ventana del dormitorio de cierta joven de bellos ojos rubí los cuales empezó a abrirlos con pesadez tras el sonido del despertador, se levantó con docilidad de la cama y corrió las cortinas del cuarto para luego proceder a prepararse para asistir al colegio…

Tras una hora Sakuno se encontraba tomando una taza de leche en el desayuno

-Buenos días hija-Dijo su madre con una sonrisa-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien…-Titubeó ¿Cómo se las arreglaba su madre para cambiar de actitud tan drásticamente?

-Hija si ya estás lista te llevo a la escuela-Dijo el sonriente Akio

-¡Si!-Sonrió

Pasado diez minutos ambos estaban encaminados hacia Seishun Gakuen en el auto de Akio, un hermoso y envidiable convertible rojo

-Sakuno

-¿Sí?-Volteó a verlo

-¿Qué pasó con la propuesta de la disquera? ¿Aceptaste cantar junto a tu hermano?

-Aun no lo se. Pienso que primero tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera como modelo… Aunque si tú quieres…yo aceptaré-Musitó

-Hija, es hora de que seas autónoma. Ya no puedes depender de lo que te aconsejen los demás-Dijo cogiéndole una mano

_-"En estos momentos tengo miedo de escoger el camino equivocado"_-Agachó la cabeza. El camino a la escuela era tan corto que muchas veces optaba por ir caminando, en conclusión yendo en auto llegaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Adiós-Sakuno se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Por cierto las miradas de los estudiantes se detuvieron en seco al verla salir de tal auto, ya que, no era muy usual que su padre la llevara al colegio, es mas tanto su madre como él nunca habían asistido a alguna reunión o festividad de Seigaku, ya que su madre reside en Francia y su padre para encerrado en su oficina. Varios curiosos trataban de desacelerar sus pasos al pasar por el auto ya que la intriga era:

¡¿Quién era el hombre que la acompañaba?!

Una vez que el auto había partido Sakuno caminó directo al Calvario ya que seguramente el chisme se difundiría en toda la instalación y seguramente llegarían a los oídos de…

-¡Sakuno-chan!-

-Eiji-kun… ¿Cómo estas?-Preguntó con su típica sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-Bien. Pero…-Tomó aire-¡¿Cómo es eso de que un hombre te trajo al colegio?!

-Eiji-kun. Baja la voz-Susurró desesperada ya que sus compañeros de aula empezaban a murmurar

-¿Quién era?

-Era mi padre…

-¡Tú padre!-Gritó Tomoka que en ese instante acababa de ingresar al aula. Esa chica tenía bien agudo el sentido del oído.

-Si-Sakuno se sonrojó, aunque gracias a la potente voz de su amiga, el chisme mal hablado tal vez se disolvería, más bien se cambiaría por otro. Tomoka no podía salir de su sorpresa ya que únicamente conocía a su padre por foto ya que paraba siempre trabajando y según ella era el tipo de padre que cualquier hija desearía

-¡Bien!, si es tu padre no hay problema-Eiji sonrió. En ese instante el timbre empezó a sonar dando inicio a la primera clase del día

-Adiós Sakuno-chan-Eiji bajó a la altura de Sakuno y le dio un tierno beso. Se despedía con la mano izquierda mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Adiós-Dijo sonrojada sin saber que un espectador de ojos fieros miraba la escena sin mucho agrado

-Bien jóvenes abran la página noventa y uno de su libro-Mencionó el profesor de lenguaje

…

Las clases pasaron rápido dando inicio al receso, aunque corto pero esperado. Sakuno guardó sus cosas en la maleta pero una conocida voz la estaba llamando e hizo que esta levante la vista encontrándose con…

-Echizen-Masculló

-Recuerda que hoy hablaremos sobre el costo de tus secretitos-Sonrió tras mencionar la última palabra

-Yo-Protestó

-Hoy a las cuatro en el parque

-Bien ahí estaré-Corroboró mientras se ponía de pie

La cogió del brazo-Escúchame bien no soy un hombre de paciencia así que si te demoras más de cinco minutos…

-Entiendo-Contesto cortante mientras se soltó del agarre

-Te esperaré entonces

_-"Ni sueñes que estaré ahí"_-Sonrió malvadamente mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Sakuno-chan ¿vamos a tomar nuestro refrigerio juntas?-Preguntó Tomoka a quien se encontró en el camino

-Esta bien-Afirmó. Tomoka levantó una ceja

-¿Y Eiji-sempai? ¿No irás con él?

-Es que hoy tiene una reunión con el equipo…

-Es verdad. Ryoma-kun también me dijo eso

Ambas se dirigieron al jardín de la escuela. Una vez en el lugar se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Tomoka empezó a platicarle mil y un cosas que le habían ocurrido, pero Sakuno no le prestaba atención ya que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Echizen Ryoma le había propuesto ser su… ¿Cuál sería la palabra?... ¿Amante? ¿Esa palabra era la correcta?, tal vez la más apropiada para la situación, pero de todas formas se sentía culpable, no de rechazarlo sino de ser egoísta, ella había pensado en su relación con Eiji mas no en el puesto que ocupaba su amiga al ser la novia de el susodicho. ¿Qué acaso él estaba jugando con Tomoka?. ¡Eso era!. A él no le importaba su mejor amiga ya que si ese fuera el caso no trataría de sacarle la vuelta con nada menos que con su mejor amiga

-Sakuno…Sakuno me estas escuchando-Tomoka insistía un poco enfadada logrando sacar a Sakuno de sus pensamientos-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-Dijo rápidamente-¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Ah si, te es estaba diciendo que debe ser difícil ser la novia del entrenador

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que Ryoma no tiene mucho tiempo libre y eso que no tiene el titulo de entrenador

-A veces me gustaría que el capitán Tezuka regresara-Dijo con voz queda-aunque… Eiji-kun sea el nuevo capitán, Tezuka-san sigue frecuentando la escuela y encargándose de algunas cosas-Sonrio

-Tienes razón-Tomoka sonrió junto con su amiga

-¿Hoy iremos al centro comercial? ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento, es que ya regresó mi hermano

-¡Que emoción! ¿Me conseguirás otro autógrafo? ¡Por favor!

-¡Si!-Sakuno sonrió al ver la reacción de su amiga

-Entonces lo del centro comercial queda para otro día-Dijo muy animada

-Gracias Tomo-chan

El receso terminó dando aviso con el timbre que se lograba escuchar como un eco perturbador en toda la escuela dando inicio nuevamente a las clases

**O-o-o-o-o-o **

-Ya llegué-Sakuno cerraba la puerta tras de sí

-Qué bueno-Sonrió su abuela-Ven siéntate a comer

-Ah, no tengo apetito

-¿Otra vez?-Preguntó preocupada su abuela-Sakuno, no debes tomarte muy enserio lo de el modelaje

-No es eso, es que hoy tomoka-chan me invitó un par de hamburguesas antes de llegar a casa

-Bueno…-Sonrió

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi mamá y kay?

-Salieron para arreglar unos asuntos del concierto

-Ya veo. ¡Bueno me voy a mi habitación!-Dijo con una sonrisa. Miró su reloj-Dos y media… No iré

Una vez allí, Sakuno tiró su maleta cerca de la puerta y se dejó caer sobre su reconfortable cama y recordó el día que empezó todo y a la que terminaba

Se quedó dormida

**Flash Back**

_Sakuno caminaba por los pasillos de la disquera contemplando cada rincón de ese maravilloso lugar ¿Dónde estaría el lugar donde empezó su partida con dirección al baño?... Estaba perdida y en concreto estaba deambulando por ahí, hasta que algo la detuvo, un muchacho frente a ella se iba acercando, pero su rostro se le hacía familiar, el color de sus cabellos, su tez, sus ojos, ella lo conocía _

_-¡Eiji-kun!-Aceleró su paso_

_-¿Eiji-kun?-Repitió graciosamente mientras se quedaba quieto. Sakuno lo observó unos instantes y enrojeció _

_-Lo siento-Comenzó a hablar en el idioma de aquel país-Te confundí con otra persona-Hizo una reverencia que a aquel muchacho le pareció divertida_

_-Tú debes ser Sakuno, mi hermano me habló de ti. Eres la hermana de Kay ¿Verdad?_

_-Si-Murmuró_

_-Eres muy bonita Sa-ku-no. Tal como lo dijo mi hermano-Sakuno volvió a enrojecer por el comentario_

_-¿Y tú eres…?_

_-Ah, me llamo _

_-Él es Percy Ducret, hermano de Piere e hijo del dueño de la disquera-Contestó Karura la cual se encontraba tras Sakuno_

_-¡Mamá!-Se sobre saltó _

_-Nos preocupamos por que no llegabas-La observó cariñosamente-Percy, me imagino que ya has conocido a mi hija-Él tan solo asintió con una sonrisa_

_-Entonces…tú harás el dueto con mi hermano?-Preguntó tímidamente mientras se escondía tras su madre _

_-Si-Sonrió, esa muchacha tenía ademanes muy adorables_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Unos agudos golpes en la puerta la alertaron y rápidamente se levantó y fue a abrirla

-Kay-Dijo soñolienta

-¿Hoy vas a salir?

-No-Respondió dudosa

-Bien. Entonces quiero que me hagas un favor

-Dime

-Toma-Le entregó un par de videos y CD's. Sakuno lo miró dudosa-Quiero que se lo entregues a Ryoma

-¡¿Qué?!-Su hermanó la observó sorprendido

-Me olvide de entregárselos el día que vino

-Bien

Sakuno se alistó, al parecer el destino deseaba que se encuentre con el causante de sus angustias. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya esta en el lugar indicado con Ryoma aguardando por ella, este dirigió su feroz mirada sobre ella, observó su reloj y mencionó:

-Cuatro minutos tarde. Te salvaste-Bromeó, pero al notar que Sakuno ni siquiera se inmutaba en decir alguna palabra sonrió-Veo que has venido muy bonita-Mirándola descaradamente de pies a cabeza

Sakuno estaba con un pantalón pitillo color negro, un polo de manga larga color blanco con rayas horizontales de color negro el mismo que hacia juego con sus delicadas zapatillas, traía el cabello amarrado formando una cola que caía por el hombro derecho y entre sus manos tenía una pequeña maletita negra abultada. Volteó el rostro

-No te hagas ilusiones Echizen, yo no me vestí así solo por que me estabas esperando-Lo miró al rostro y prosiguió-Esta es la marca que auspicio. No olvides que soy modelo

-Me alegra tener a una modelo por amiga

-¡¿Qué?!-Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-¿Yo amiga de quién?-Se bufó

-Ese es uno de los precios que tienes que pagar. Serás mi amiga

-Me niego

-Me lo suponía… Pero no es una propuesta, así que no te puedes negar

-¡Yo…!-Sakuno se fue obligada a callar por que uno de los brazos de Ryoma se había ubicado sobre sus hombros, obligándola a seguir sus pasos-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa-Dijo tranquilamente provocando que Sakuno se sonrojase

-¿Por qué a tu casa?-Tartamudeó zafándose del agarre

-Tonta-Sonrió al notar lo que Sakuno estaba pensando-Mi madre está esperándonos-Sakuno sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso

-¿Esperándonos?-Dudó

-Le dije que le iba a presentar a una amiga-Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sakuno

Siguieron caminado en silencio el cual Sakuno trataba de mantener

-Ya llegamos-La gruesa voz de Ryoma retumbó en los oídos de Sakuno obligándola a levantar la vista. Era una…mansión

-Tienes una casa…grande-Sakuno masticando cada palabra mientras se adentraba en aquella mansión

-Somos adinerados-Dijo con descaro

-Que humilde-Dijo con sarcasmo. Este solo rió ante el comentario

Sakuno observó cada rincón de la casa sentía envidia y lo reconocía, Echizen había vivido en una mansión toda su vida, seguramente se habría burlado de su casa la cual era una casucha a comparación de la que él tenía, esta idea hizo que el coraje y la envidia carcomieran cualquier rastro de humildad en ella

"_Quiero una igual… No, mejor, una mansión aun más grande y más bonita"_

Una mujer de mediano tamaño y cabellos cortos se acercaba a ellos. Sakuno supuso que sería la madre de este. La mujer la abrazó calidamente dándole la bienvenida

-Tú debes ser la amiga de Ryoma, Sakuno ¿verdad?-Dijo con calidez-Soy la madre de Ryoma

-¿Eh?-Dudó en responder

-Si-Ryoma respondió por ella

-Ryoma me sorprendió cuando me dijo que me iba a presentar a una amiga, por lo general no me presenta a nadie-Sonrió mirando a su hijo-Estoy feliz de que mi hijo tenga una amiga tan bonita como tú

-Este…yo-Se sonrojó ante el halago

-Oh, no se queden ahí parados vayan a sentarse. ¿Sakuno-chan te gustan las galletas?

-Mamá…-Con gesto de desagrado

-Si, me encantan señora-Sonrió

-¡Bien!

Sakuno empezó nuevamente con las comparaciones: La señora Echizen era mucho mayor que su madre o ¿es que su madre era demasiado joven?, carecía de la belleza de su madre pero no dejaba de ser agraciada. Pero, tenía algo que su madre no tenía y eso era: amor para su hijo. Sakuno deseaba preguntarle a Echizen si es que su madre era tan cariñosa con él como lo estaba demostrando o si era igual que su madre que solo fingía

-Echizen quiero darte algo…-Dijo buscando en su maletín

-¡Oh my god!-Dijo con falsa sorpresa-No me digas que es… ¡una carta de amor!

-¡Cállate!-Tratando de que nadie lo escuchara

Ryoma rompió en carcajadas

-Esto te manda mi hermano

-Ah, los discos-Mencionó con falsa desilusión

-Quiero ver este video-Cogiendo un video el la cual tenia una portada con el rostro de Kay y el de otro chico…-Su rostro se me hace muy familiar ¿Pero a quién?

_-"Y yo soy la despistada"_-Ladeó la cabeza

-Ven…-Ryoma cogió la mano de Sakuno y la llevó a uno de los tantos salones una vez allí dentro Sakuno pudo apreciar una gran pantalla empotrada en la pared

-¿Qué se supone…?

-Este es el salón de cine

-¡¿Cine?!

Después de unos diez minutos o tal vez menos ya estaban ubicados en los asientos de color rojo, las luces se apagaron y Sakuno se puso nerviosa

-Echizen no creo que debamos estar…

-¿Solos?-Completó la frase

-Si

-Tranquila solo vamos a compartir un momento entre amigos

_-"Solo como amigos Sakuno"_-Se repetía una y otra vez

La pantalla se iluminó dando inicio al concierto, Kay estaba vestido de manera sport, con su pantalón Jean azul, polo verde oscuro y zapatillas del mismos color. Por otro lado se hacia presente un joven de cabellos rojizos apuesto igual que el primero, este traía un estilo más formal sin dejar lo informal _¿Ah?_. Traía un pantalón Jean, saco gris que se ceñía de manera agraciada sobre su figura, dentro un polo blanco con cuello ovalado y una boina que hacia juego con su saco

-Percy…-Susurró con tristeza

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto?-Frunció el ceño

-Si…-Agachó la cabeza

El escenario se luminó de destellantes luces. Suaves y pausadas notas comenzaron a despedir del piano que estaba ubicado en el lado derecho del lugar. Percy empezó a cantar las suaves notas aquella canción, no tenía la voz tan potente como kay…era más suave

_Otro día que se va_

_Yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo_

_Pero tú andas por ahí_

_Y yo estoy aquí esperando_

**Y escribí esta carta en mi cabeza**

**Porque muchas cosas se dejaron sin decir**

**Pero ahora tú te has ido**

**Y no puedo pensar bien**

_Ésta podría ser la única y última oportunidad_

_Para hacerte entender_

_Haría cualquier cosa_

_Solo por tenerte entre mis brazos_

_Por tratar de hacerte reír_

_De alguna manera no puedo ponerte en el pasado_

_Haría cualquier cosa_

_Solo por dormir contigo_

_¿Me recordarás?_

_Porque yo sé_

_Que no te olvidaré_

**Juntos rompimos todas las reglas**

**Soñando con dejar la escuela**

**Y dejar este lugar**

**Para no volver jamás**

**Así que ahora quizá después de todos estos años**

**Si me extrañas no tengas miedo**

**Estaré aquí**

**Estaré esperando**

_Ésta podría ser la única y última oportunidad_

_Para hacerte entender_

_Y simplemente no puedo dejarte dejarme otra vez_

_Cierro mis ojos_

_Y todo lo que veo es a ti_

_Cierro mis ojos_

_Intento dormir_

_No puedo olvidarte_

_Nanana (….)_

_Y haría cualquier cosa por ti_

Al finalizar la canción la sala se inundó de sollozos provocados por Sakuno. Ryoma se sorprendió y la observó detenidamente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?-Preguntaba con insistencia y sumo temor

-Percy…escribió esa canción…-Ryoma sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón y temió preguntar o mejor aun saber la respuesta

_Su corazón de libélula  
llora, llora,  
llorando todo el tiempo  
alma en tempestad.  
_

-Eiji-sempai no es tú primer novio ¿verdad?

-¿Ah…?-Sakuno se sorprendió mucho al oír eso-Si…-Respondió

-_"Qué pregunta tan obvia, una chica tan linda y con su ritmo de vida -modelo- no se iba a sentar a tejer"_-Se reprochaba

Sakuno sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría emocionalmente, podía sentir que podía confiar en Ryoma pero ¿Por qué?. En esas circunstancias seguramente estaría dispuesta a confiar en cualquier persona. Pero ya no tenía sentido ocultar la verdad ¿podría ser tan malo confiar por única vez?

-¿Ustedes salían, verdad?-Mirando a la pantalla. Ella asintió

-Esa canción me la dedicó fue la última que escribió

-¿Se retiró del canto?

Sakuno movió la cabeza en señal de negación

-¿Entonces?...

-Está muerto-Dijo con una melancólica sonrisa

-¿Qué?-Ryoma no creía lo que escuchaba. Los ojos de Sakuno de enrojecían más y su rostro se manchaba con sus propias lágrimas. Dobló las piernas y las abrazó contra su pecho_-"Es por eso que ahora está con…"-_Pensó con inquietud

-¿Se parece a Eiji-kun verdad?-Escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas

-Uh-Asintió

Él tenía temor de preguntar, ya que no quería pecar de intrigante y menos dañar a Sakuno con preguntas dolorosas. Pero aun así, tenía que saber. Debía saber-¿Cómo fue que…?

_Cuéntame tus miedos  
quiero ver si son más grandes  
que tus anhelos,  
que el amor es ciego  
_

-¿Cómo fue que murió? ¿En verdad quieres saber?-Preguntó con melancólica seriedad, seriedad que en otra ocasión hubiera sido muy tierna y provocadora para Ryoma. Este asintió

-Te lo diré, pero será un secreto-Exigió la ahora misteriosa muchacha

-¿Lo sabe Tomoka?-Preguntó con duda

-No-Agachó la mirada

-¿Entonces por que me lo contarás?-Las interrogantes se hacían más fastidiosas en la cabeza de Ryoma

-Ya no puedo más. La angustia es tan grande que no puedo sola con ello. Necesito decírselo a alguien-Alzó la vista-¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?

-Si. Aunque amigos te sobran-Sonrió tristemente

-Se que tengo amigos pero me siento sola aunque ellos me hablen y yo responda solo son falsas sonrisas, siempre quise ocultar mi tristeza lloraba cuando estaba sola para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi tristeza y soledad-Acercó lentamente su rostro al de Ryoma

_Ella es tan afortunada, es una estrella  
Pero llora, llora, llora en su corazón solitario, pensando  
Si no me falta nada en la vida  
Entonces ¿Porqué estas lágrimas vienen en la noche?  
_

-Sakuno yo…-Estaba sorprendido y nervioso

-¿Cuanto es qué deseas ser mi amigo?-Susurró cerca de su oído. Provocando un sonrojo en el joven

-Lo deseo fervientemente-Dijo con seguridad. Ella solo puso una media sonrisa alejándose de él

-Hasta ahora pensaba que solo Percy me daba seguridad, pero tú… siento que debo confiar en ti. Lo odio, ¡odio sentir esto!

-Tú solo confía en mí-Sus ojos estaban llenos de seguridad, seriedad y amor

_Alma de sensuales gestos  
espirales son tus sentimientos  
llena de dudas sin respuesta ninguna.  
Llevame en tu vuelo  
quiero ser tu libertad, tu cielo  
y la eternidad.  
Vuela a ras de suelo  
quiero ser la luz de tu consuelo  
y tu realidad  
_

-Él era cantante, lo conocí en París cuando lo ví reconocí el extraordinario parecido con Eiji. Estudiamos en el mismo colegio aunque él era mayor que yo por un año-Sonrió- Éramos buenos amigos, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados

Ryoma apretó los puños y volteó la mirada

-Tomó mi mano me enseñó como, me prometió que se quedaría. Tomé sus palabras y creí en todo lo que me decía-Sonrió-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que 3 años después se iría, me hubiera parado y lo hubiera golpeado por que todos están mal. Yo lo se. Por que me dijo que era para siempre y por siempre. Quien diría-La tristeza la embargó-Recuerdo cuando éramos tan tontos y tan convencidos, todo estaba bien desearía poder tocarlo otra vez, desearía poder llamarlo mi amigo todavía. Daría lo que sea. Cuando alguien dijo: "da las gracias por lo que tienes  
por que todo ha terminado ya" creo que no sabía como es que estaba equivocada.  
Todos lo sabían

-¿Lo sabían?-Preguntó con cautela.

Ella asintió

-Drogas-Entristeció

Ryoma no sabía que gesto expresar estaba anonadado

-Aún así él me dijo para siempre. Por siempre-Sonrió para luego susurrar-Quien diría-La lágrimas se acumularon nuevamente en sus grandes orbes-Sí sí lo mantendré en mi mente hasta que nos volvamos a ver…hasta que nos volvamos a ver y no olvidaré lo que pasó 

-¿Se suicidó?-Preguntó con mesura

-Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo-Apretó sus puños-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que 3 años después se iría me hubiera parado y lo hubiera golpeado por que todos están mal. Ese último beso lo atesoraré hasta que nos volvamos a ver y el tiempo lo vuelve más difícil. Quisiera poder recordar pero mantendré su recuerdo-Sonrió y elevó la vista-Sabes me visita en mis sueños-Por unos instantes pensó que el egoísta y egocéntrico al punto del narcisismo Echizen se burlaría de ella. Pero nunca ocurrió, al contrario ahora se encontraba atrapada bajo los fuertes brazos del joven. Ya no aguantó las ganas de llorar y lo abrazó-Lo extraño…-Dijo entre sollozos 

-Llora-Dijo brindándole cálidamente su pecho como soporte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-Lo siento, por todo. Lo siento, se que te defraude-Dijo entre sollozos-Nunca necesité un amigo, como ahora lo hago-Ryoma abrió los ojos con pasmo y una abrumadora alegría invadió todo su ser sentía que una fuerza hacia fricción en su pecho ¿Sakuno había aceptado ser su amiga?. Al parecer así había sido

-Sakuno tú…-Le levantó el rostro para así poder observar ese par de bellos ojos que tanto adoraba

-Yo... - un sollozo que no pudo reprimir, ahogó sus palabras. Era tan difícil admitirlo era muy embarazoso y denigrante para una persona orgullosa, admitir que aun recordaba a Percy, era novia de Eiji-kun y se sentía atraída por Ryoma. No quería seguir pensándolo. Ya no

Ryoma apoyó sus largos dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos y mientras los exploraba-Yo te…-No pudo contenerse más y acarició los suaves labios de Sakuno con los suyos

_No comprendo mi situación_

_en estos momentos,_

_pues de repente mi corazón_

_ya no atiende más razón_

_que a sus guiños y besos_

_Continuará…_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Notas de autora:**

Oh, sorry! después de cuanto tiempo es q no actualizo pero X fin terminé est cap, lo q pasó es q ya tenía las ideas en mi cabeza pero ocurrió ese inesperado terremoto aunq aki en Lima no ocurrió ningún tipo de desatre material kedó el emocional ya q la tierra e estremeció tan abruptamente q parecía el Fin y si eso ocurría adios vida, familia, amigos y actualizaciones! y ese fue el motivo por el cual me quedé bloqueada. aunq ste cap no fue ni la sombra de lo q tenía en mente me gustó y stoy satisfecha y q te pareció Sakuno ya no pdía cargar sola con la pena sí q le confesó parte de sus secretos a Ryoma aunq aun oculta algo mucho mas grande y doloroso q después se enterarán y ¿q tipo de reacción tendrá Saku-chan después d q Ryoma la bese?! ¿Corresponderá a su beso? ¿Q quieres q pase? ¿Lo continuo?...

_**¡Muchas gracias X los reviews!, y por leer sta historia!**_

_**Besos**_

**Nafuri **


	7. Otro corazón roto para la colección

_**Error Fatal**_

_**Te guardaré en mi estantería, como una muñeca de porcelana que lo observa todo, y nunca dice nada.**_

**Capitulo 7**

**Otro corazón roto para la colección **

Ryoma apoyó sus largos dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos y mientras los exploraba-Yo te…-No pudo contenerse más y acarició los suaves labios de Sakuno con los suyos, ella no reaccionó, se quedó más que estática, su cerebro no reaccionaba, fue como si se hubiera congelado en ese instante, pero eso si, lo único que sentía era algo cálido sobre sus labios y esa calidad hizo que en ese momento todo rastro de razón desapareciera de la mente de Sakuno y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en oleadas intensas, se dejo llevar por ese beso fogoso. Sus labios se examinaban una y otra vez sin señal de querer estancarse en un desolador suspiro provocado por la falta de aire

Como en la primera vez que Ryoma besó a Sakuno, había encontrado nueva mente adictiva la suavidad y sabor dulce que provenían de los labios de Sakuno y no parecía saciarse de aquel hallazgo

Unos sonoros ruidos en la puerta trajeron a Sakuno a la realidad

-No es correcto-Suspiró sin despegarse de los labios de Ryoma

-Cállate-Dijo en forma autoritaria

Sakuno reaccionó ante esta respuesta. Respuesta que por cierto rompió toda la magia. Se desprendió de él con un brusco empujón, seguido de una bofetada

Ryoma se cogió la mejilla izquierda por inercia a la vez que se quedaba anonadado por la reacción de esta-¡¿Qué haces?!-Increpó

-¡Te aprovechas de mí!. Yo confié en ti y tú sólo…te aprovechaste-Recriminó con los ojos llorosos y la voz entre cortada. ¿No que lo estaban disfrutando…ambos?

-¡No!, yo no me quise aprovechar-Trataba de excusarse. Hasta que su madre irrumpió en la sala, causando que en Sakuno apareciera un tinte carmín en ambas mejillas. Esta buscó su bolso por las sillas, una vez que lo halló en el suelo, se irguió y pasó sus finos dedos por su cerquillo

-¿Ya te vas?-Dijo decepcionada la madre de Ryoma-¿Y las galletas?-Miró decepcionada la charola con galletas

-Lo siento-Se excusó-será en otra oportunidad-Sonrió con amabilidad simulada-Me tengo que ir...

Sakuno pasó por el lado de Ryoma sin mirarlo y se despidió de la madre de este con una reverencia

-Espera-Dijo con voz suave-Ryoma, acompaña a Sakuno-chan a la puerta

Sakuno alzó la vista con pasmo y miró a este. Ryoma sólo asintió al pedido de su madre

-No te molestes-Dijo con voz dócil-Conozco la salida. De igual forma…gracias-dio otra reverencia más formal

Ryoma vio como la muchacha se disipaba tras la puerta. No podía ir tras ella, él mismo se lo impidió logrando así maldecirse así mismo apretando fuertemente los puños de la impotencia la cual el mismo había forjado

-Tenía prisa-Comentó su madre

-Lo arruinaste todo-Dijo dando un golpe con el puño a la silla. Su madre lo observó

-¿Interrumpí algo?-Dijo con inocencia

-Interrumpiste todo-Dijo con sarcasmo-Aun te falta mucho…-Dijo retirándose de el lugar dejando a una pensativa mujer la cual dejó caer su peso en una de las sillas del cine. Se quedó pensativa unos minutos para luego ceder el paso a unas solitarias lágrimas

-¿Por qué una niña como ella puede sufrir tanto?-Dijo entre sollozos abrumadores los cuales no fueron escuchados por nadie. Sentía que su corazón de madre se estrujaba con cada palabra dicha por la muchacha

Si, lo había escuchado todo o al menos la parte del suicidio. No debió, no quería escuchar, pero sus instintos de madre la obligaron a escuchar para luego volverse retirar productos de sus lágrimas

-Tengo que hablar con Ryoma…

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o **

Ryoma se encontraba pensativo en su solitaria habitación. Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cada una de las palabras de Sakuno, se enfadó consigo mismo por no poder controlar como antes sus emociones, ella estaba sufriendo y el lo único que había hecho era… ¿aprovecharse?, movió la cabeza para luego echarse con ímpetu sobre su cama, estiró los brazos sobre sus cabeza y cerró los ojos

-Si tan solo mi mamá no se hubiera aparecido…-Dijo frustrado

-Ryoma…-Se escuchó tras la puerta

-Ya voy-Ryoma tomó impulso poniéndose de pie

Abrió la gran puerta

-¿Qué quieres mamá?

-Tengo que hablar de Sakuno-chan-Dijo con voz serena, irrumpiendo el recinto de Ryoma. Ryoma dudó por unos instantes pero luego reaccionó cerrando la puerta tras sí

-Habla sin rodeos-Dijo con la mirada que lo caracterizaba

-Yo escuché…la conversación que ambos tenían…-Confesó con recelo

-¡Nos estabas espiando!-Interrumpió con amargura

-No, escúchame-Trató de serenar a su hijo-No fue mi intención

-Escuchaste lo que dijo Sakuno ¿verdad?

-Si-Dijo apenada-Por lo que puede oír Sakuno-chan presenta trastornos emocionales y cuadros depresivos…

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Eso es grave?-Dijo exasperado-¡No me hables en tus términos de psicología!-Dijo exasperado

-Si, esto es grave-Dijo con expresión seria-Quiero que la traigas para que pueda conversar con ella-Exigió mientras se retiraba de la habitación

-Mamá…-Levantó la voz deteniendo a su madre-¿Qué le puede pasar?-Dijo con preocupación

-He tenido pacientes que han pasado por circunstancias parecidas-Lo observó detenidamente-…y no han tenido un buen…final

La madre de Ryoma se retiró del lugar dejando a un preocupado Ryoma, apretó los puños y en su desesperación botó la lámpara del buró. Se sentía impotente y frustrado a la vez

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los primero rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, cayendo suavemente sobre el rostro de la joven, provocando que abriera perezosamente uno de sus ojos, no tenía deseos de levantarse, se dio la vuelta y trato de dormir nuevamente. Pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido basto para despertarla completamente. Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al recipiente con agua que había sobre la mesa, sirvió el contenido en un vaso y bebió el líquido, se quedo ahí, solo observando la superficie del agua siendo rota por la intromisión de sus manos

Eso es lo que aquel hombre, aquel demonio había hecho, entrometerse en su mente, causar un descontrol en sus sentimientos, por eso lo odiaba mucho más pero…_-¿E__s realmente cierto que lo odio?-_Se preguntó así misma

Es cierto que se había sentido asustada, pero cuando el Príncipe la había besado el sentimiento que la invadió no era de asco u odio, era algo diferente, pero no podía ser…, ella no podía sentir eso. Dejó el vaso en su lugar y se dejó caer sobre una silla- _¿Qué__ esta pasándome?-_Se dijo así misma, se sentía mal, no podía ser posible aquello que estaba creciendo dentro de su pecho, o ¿Acaso era algo que había estado dormido anteriormente? ¿Pero como era eso posible?

Se llevo ambas manos al rostro cubriéndoselo completamente, comenzó a sollozar pero no entendía por que lo hacia, seria por el hecho de saber que había besado al novio de su mejor amiga y que además sentía algo especial por él-_¿P__or qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?-_ Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, la confusión que sentía, crecía más y más hasta que finalmente algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, eran pasos que se acercaban a su habitación, rápidamente se lavo la cara, se la secó y se acercó al espejo para tratar de arreglarse un poco. Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese instante

-Sakuno…

-¿Si mamá?-Se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta dio paso a una mujer de extraordinarias curvas y belleza embelesadora. Esta traía un conjunto que contaba de una falda de color palo rosa, blusa perla de manga larga y zapatos del mismo color, su cabello estaba sujeto por una trenza la cual la traía sobre el hombro. SU Madre parecía una perfecta modelo

-¿Por qué no estás lista?-Dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido-No me digas que te olvidaste…-Suspiró con resignación al notar la respuesta en el rostro de su hija-Hoy empezará la sesión de fotos de la revista _Fashion _

-¡Ah!, ¡lo había olvidado!-Dijo cogiéndose la frente

-Apresúrate que el fotógrafo ya está en la casa

-No te preocupes, en unos minutos estaré lista

_Una hora después… _

-Disculpa a Sakuno, es muy dormilona-Dijo Sumire, quien estaba sentada en el gran sillón junto a Karura

-No se preocupe-Dijo con una sonrisa el fotógrafo, el cual era muy joven y apuesto-Ya estoy acostumbrado-Sonrió

-Ya estoy lista-Decía Sakuno mientras bajaba agitada por las escaleras

-Perfecta-Exclamó el fotógrafo

Sakuno traía el cabello suelto, tenía puesto un polo color amarillo no tan ajustado, llevaba el pantalón caído y ancho de color verde militar sujeto por una correa…esperen lo que veían era ¿una cadena?, traía botines negros de suela llana pero lo curios era que uno de estos estaba sobre su pantalón…

-¿Kyo? ¿Kyo Sohma?-Dijo sorprendida al ver al apuesto joven

-Nos volvemos a ver Sakuno-Dijo con una sonrisa. Sakuno lo abrazó y este le correspondió el abrazo-Te dije que sólo yo te podía fotografiar

-Me alegra oír eso

-¿Bien nos vamos?-Interrumpió Karura con una sonrisa. Ambos asintieron

-¿Dónde está Kay? Se supone que él ya debe estar listo

-Aquí estoy abuela-Tría el cabello desordenado, el pantalón holgado, polo negro ceñido, sus pulseras en la mano izquierda, realmente era muy guapo, igual que la hermana

-No hay duda de que sean hermanos-Comentó Kyo

-¿Dónde empezaremos con las tomas?-Preguntó Kay

-En Seigaku-Respondió Sumire

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Sakuno-Pero…

-No hay problema tenemos autorización- kyo sonrió victorioso

-Bien-Dijo resignada

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

En el aula de Sakuno se encontraban atareados con un trabajo grupal, como en todos los grupos, están los inteligentes y los amigos de los inteligentes, los cuales aprovechan la oportunidad para conversar y organizan la chacota, logrando desesperar más de una vez al profesor de turno. Ryoma estaba leyendo un libro junto con Tomoka, la cual lo tenía sujeto del brazo como si supiera que pretendía escapar, pero este, aprovechó para averiguar el porque de la inasistencia de Sakuno. Tomoka le informó que al parecer tendría una sesión fotográfica para una importante revista

En la entrada de Seigaku, Kyo les daba ciertas pautas

-En primer lugar no vamos a enfocar en la amistad y el romance a la paralela del colegio por lo cual haremos ciertas fotos mostrándolos solo y otras donde estarán con una cierta cantidad de alumnos ¿Comprenden?

-Si-dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono

Primero empezaron a tomar fotos en los pasillos vacíos. Sakuno estaba recostada sobre la escalera que daba para el segundo piso

-Ahora estira la pierna derecha y pasa tu mano izquierda por tus cabellos-Sakuno hizo caso a lo dicho

Luego Kay se colocó detrás, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de esta

Sakuno sentada en la tribuna solitaria de las cachas de tenis, de igual forma Kay

Sakuno sobre la espalda de Kay riéndose a todo pulmón

El flash de la cámara no dejaba de dispararse sobre ambos hermanos. En las fotos habían risas, miradas seductoras, miradas tristes, etc

-Maravilloso-Dijo Kyo acercándose a ellos-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba

La campana dio inicio al receso y a la paralela dio inicio a la aglomeración de estudiantes sobre todo el equipo de profesionales. Kyo les dio un breve descanso. Sakuno se dirigió a su aula para buscar a sus amigas y realizar las respectivas fotografías. En el camino la detenían sus compañeros para tomarse fotos con ella, ya que cuando iba con el uniforme solo se detenían para observarla, pero ahora estaba vestida como una verdadera modelo

-Tomoka-chan-Susurró desde la puerta del aula. Tomoka volteó y fue a su encuentro con una amplia sonrisa

-¡Sakuno-chan, que linda!-Gritó al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba

-Tomoka-chan…¿Quieres salir conmigo en algunas fotos?-Miró suplicante

-¡Por supuesto!-Exclamó con énfasis

-¡Bien!. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar a Eiji-kun-Dijo sonrojada, sin notar que unos ojos gatunos la observaban con ímpetu

Ryoma no dejaba de ver a Sakuno de pies a cabeza, hasta que no aguantó más el deseo de estar más cerca de ella y sigilosamente se acercó a ambas muchachas. Rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de Tomoka causándole asombro

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo una muy sonriente tomoka

-Sentí deseos de hacerlo-Dijo con voz seductora. Pudo percatarse de que esta había volteado la mirada- _¿Celosa?-_ pensó sonriente- Ah Ryusaki –Dijo en forma de saludo, supuestamente percatándose de su presencia

-Hola Echizen-kun-dijo con una sonrisa, desviando de rato en rato los ojos hacia donde estaban ubicadas las manos de Ryoma-_Tranquila Sakuno eso es normal, ella es su novia_

A quien quería engañar, no era normal. No es normal que un chico sea cariñoso con su novia y al rato flirtee con su mejor amiga o aun peor que se atreva a besarla… Sakuno movió suavemente la cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos

-Echizen-kun, ¿Quieres participar en una sesión de fotos?

-¿Y esa sorpresa?-Dijo con una ceja alzada

-Es que necesito una toma con amigos…-La última palabra no pudo evitar que Ryoma esbozara una sonrisa triunfante

-Bien…

-Entonces, los espero en el patio. Por cierto Tomoka-chan si ves a Eiji-kun le dices que lo estoy esperando-Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó al patio, lugar donde seguirían las tomas respectivas

-¡Sakuno al fin llegaste!-Exclamó Kyo enfadado

-Lo siento-Dijo con una sonrisa afable

Kyo la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente. Esa niña tenía el don de alegrarles la vida a los demás a pesar de que ellos no hicieran nada por arrancarle una sonrisa. Al menos es lo que pensaba Kyo. Llamó a todo el personal que trabajaba para él y los mandó a que ocuparan sus respectivas posiciones

-Bien ¿Dónde se supone que está tú mejor amiga?-Dijo mirando a todos lados

-Allí está-Dijo señalando como una niña pequeña a su amiga que venía agarrada de la mano de su novio

-¡Que bien! ¡Es guapa!-Exclamó-Es perfecta para ser tú amiga…-Le susurró al oído, gesto que le costó una mirada de odio por parte de Ryoma

-Tomoka-chan…-Se sonrojó al notar que su mirada se había cruzado con la de Ryoma, tan sólo fueron instantes, los cuales provocaron mil y un sensaciones en su cuerpo. Evadió aquella mirada penetrante, y con sigilo miró nuevamente a su amiga-Necesito que te cambies en esa camioneta…-Señaló una gran camioneta negra. La asistente de Kyo la encaminó esta y le entregó la ropa adecuada. A Tomoka le bastó unos minutos para estar lista. Traía un pantalón negro, un polo rosado que tenía aplicaciones doradas en el pecho, zapatos del mismo color del polo, la maquinista se encargó de recogerle el cabello en una coleta que no pudo con algunos mechones rebeldes, los cuales caían por su rostro. Kay, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del lugar apreció con una sonrisa la anatomía de la joven, que por cierto le pareció encantadora

-Perfecta. Ahora vamos a comenzar

Nuevamente Sakura era atacada por los constantes _Flash_ que despedían las cámaras fotográficas

Sakuno abrazada de Tomoka

Sakuno y tomoka en el vació salón de clases

Kyo no podía dejar de sentir admiración por la belleza y la alegría de Sakuno. Aquella admiración no sólo era profesional, había algo más, se había enamorado de ella sin que esta hiciera algo, es más, hizo nada para provocar en él esas sensaciones. No era ético y él lo sabía, prácticamente la había visto crecer como modelo, desde sus inicios él estuvo tras el reflector de su cámara. Esos sentimientos que ella encendió en él fueron los causantes de que rechazara a tantas mujeres hermosas, con atributos que ella no poseía, lo había decidido desde entonces: Sólo él la podría fotografiar. Esa idea era egoísta pero era un ser humano

_El pulso en mi pecho_

_Los deseos que dan color a mis suspiros_

_El sólo hecho de mirarte me reconforta_

_Un amor cobarde es aquel que solo busca errores_

_Tu torpe amabilidad_

_Es como las gotas de agua que atraen mis ojos_

Mientras Kyo estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Sakuno se había encargado de localizar a Eiji y sin que nadie los vea lo metió a la camioneta

-Eiji-Kun, escoge cualquiera de estos trajes-Susurró

-Bien…-Dijo dándole un beso

Sakuno se fue a cambiar en otra camioneta. Escogió un lindo vestido palo rosa con aplicaciones negras y un cinturón negro, zapatos del mismo color, el cabello lo traía suelto. En la otra camioneta Eiji no había tardado en escoger un bello terno negro, una camisa palo rosa y una corbata que hacía juego con esta, y por último zapatos negros. En concusión formaban la pareja perfecta

-¿Dónde está Sakuno?-Preguntó Kay

-Se está cambiando-Dijo la maquinista-Y en la otra camioneta está su novio

Al escuchar la palabra "Novio" todos encendieron sus sentidos

-¿Y quien se supone que es su novio?-Preguntó Kyo con enfado.¡¿Quién era ese mequetrefe?! ¡¿Dónde estaba ese granuja que había osado irrumpir en la vida de Sakuno?! Lo único que él sabía era que él único hombre que podía estar con ella a parte de él, era Percy ¡nadie más!…

Ambas puertas de las camionetas se abrieron al mismo compás, era muy abrumadora la tensión que esas tres personas estaban viviendo, cada segundo parecía ser contado

Kyo, Karura y Kay estaban a la expectativa de saber quien era el susodicho…

Hasta que ambas personas pusieron los pies en el suelo, ambos caminaron sonrientes sin percatarse de que los observaban con detenimiento, en especial a Eiji

-Percy…-Se escuchó al unísono. Sakuno no podía creer que un solo nombre se escuchara como un eco ensordecedor, que un solo nombre la pusiera al borde de un abismo. Enseguida Sakuno llevó sus ojos hacia Eiji ¿Cómo pudo pensar que no se darían cuenta esta vez?

Karura se acercó con torpes movimientos y le cogió el rostro. Eiji estaba confundido, ¿Por qué esa hermosa mujer lloraba al mirarlo? ¿Por qué esos dos sujetos no dejaban de verlo?

Karura lo abrazó mientras sentía que perdía estabilidad en sus piernas y sus ojos empezaban a ver borroso el rostro de aquel muchacho. Se desmayó

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Sakuno

**O-o-o-o-o-o **

_Enfermería…_

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¡¿Y Percy?!-Se levantó abruptamente Karura. Lo observó parado en una esquina del lugar y se volvió a alarmar

-Mamá él no es Percy, se llama…

-Kikumaru Eiji, me llamo Eiji y soy el novio de su hija. Gusto en conocerla-Dijo con respeto

-¿Qué?-Karura estaba confundida lo cual era normal dada la situación

-¿Quién es Percy?-Preguntó Eiji a Sakuno

-No es nadie-Susurró tajante

Kay y Kyo no dejaban de observarlo, lo miraban de pies a cabeza sin ninguna mesura

-Kikumaru, tienes algún familiar en Francia-La pregunta que formuló Kay fue breve y concisa

-Que yo sepa…no-Contestó

Ryoma sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y podía sentir la tensión en el lugar. Por otro lado una confundida Tomoka y un perspicaz Fuji esperaban en la puerta

-Bien entonces comencemos de nuevo…-Dijo Kyo saliendo de la habitación

Sakuno cogió la mano de Eiji y lo jaló consigo

-Sakuno siéntate en es banca-Dijo con cariño-Tú ponte a su lado-Se dirigió a Eiji con tono áspero-Bien…ahora un beso-Dijo con el corazón en la mano

Eiji la tomó por el rostro y le dio un corto beso, que solo logro rozar sus finos labios

-Corte…-Dijo Kyo- Maravilloso, perfecto, y estuvieron perfectos, no creo repetir esa toma-Entregó su cámara a otro fotógrafo-Que vayan a edición rápidamente

-Quiero una foto con el equipo de tenis y con mis amigos-Le pidió Kay, él accedió de inmediato

Las fotos fueron rápidas, Sakuno ya sabía que hacer y el fotógrafo le dio algunas pautas más, los chicos no podían dejar de ver a sakuno quien sonreía tan natural, poco antes de acabar sakuno se acercó a Kyo y le dijo algo al oído, este, pareció alegrarse y a continuación pidió que los chicos, uno en uno, y después en grupo, posaran junto a sakuno

-Ustedes se ven bien-Comentó Kay como el profesional que era, mientras sacaba una foto de Ryoma y de Sakuno juntos

-Estas no son para la publicidad-Dijo Sakuno-Son para mi colección personal, ha sido todo un honor-Dijo mientras descansaba un poco bebiendo un poco de Ponta

-¿Podrían darnos copias?-Dijo Eiji con algo de timidez

-Por supuesto no habrá problema-Sakuno respondió con una sonrisa cómplice

-Eso seria todo-Kyo se retiró del lugar totalmente ofuscado ¿Cómo era posible que apareciera ese chico que se parece tanto a Percy?

Sakuno lo siguió para ver que era lo que le ocurría. Kyo se detuvo en el jardín de la escuela y con el puño golpeó un árbol

-¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó Sakuno

-¡Sakuno!-Dijo sorprendido-No pasa nada-Mintió

-Debe ser por Eiji-Kun

-Es increíble como dos personas se pueden parecer tanto sin ser parientes

-Creo que nunca lo voy a poder olvidar-Susurró

-Si puedes-Sus grandes orbes se encontraron con los de la joven

-No, no puedo-Contestó con serenidad abrumadora

-¡¿No te das cuenta de que sólo lo estas utilizando?!-La cogió de los hombros

-¡¿Y si es así que?!-Esto sorprendió a Kyo-Hay noches que no calmo el sueño

por temor a verlo en uno de ellos es tan corta la vida y tan largo el regreso. Prefiero tener a alguien que llene su espacio a estar nuevamente sola

-¡Escúchate a ti misma!-Cogió con rudeza sus hombros-¿No es absurdo lo que dices?

-Kyo…-Miró asustada el rostro del fotógrafo

-Sabes, yo fui la primera persona a la que Kay le dijo que te amaba:

"_El pulso en mi pecho, los deseos que dan color a mis suspiros, él solo hecho de mírala me reconforta. Un amor cobarde es aquel que solo busca errores. Su torpe amabilidad es como las gotas de agua que atraen mis ojos. Creyendo solamente en mi desbordante amor algún día quiero ser la persona más importante para ella._

_Me aceptará ¿verdad?, deseo bailar por una nueva vida y abandona el ritmo de mi corazón mirándola fijamente, a su lado…y así aprovechar mis días de felicidad"_

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate!…-Sakuno fue cegada por las densas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

-Ahora yo te digo lo mismo…El pulso en mi pecho los deseos que dan color a mis suspiros, el sólo hecho de mirarte me reconforta, un amor cobarde es aquel que solo busca errores… Tu torpe amabilidad es como las gotas de agua que atraen mis ojos

-¿Qué?-Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

Kyo no la escuchó y la atrajo hacia sí, envolviéndola en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Él pudo sentir como era que Sakuno temblaba bajo sus fuertes brazos

-¿Qué pretendes?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa

-¿Qué pretendo?-La miró con incredulidad-Pretendo que me ames… quiero ser la persona más importante para ti. Me aceptarás ¿verdad?

-Lo siento…-Empezó nuevamente a llorar-Yo te quiero solo como un amigo...no me pidas que te ame por favor-Las palabras de Sakuno fueron tan sinceras que causaron que el corazón del joven se estrujara de tal forma que por unos instantes sintió rencor hacia ella

-Ahora comprendo por que te quería tanto...y por qué se suicidó-Susurró con voz ronca

El sonido de una bofetada inundó el lugar...

Una bofetada fue suficiente para lograr que ninguna palabra de protesta saliera de los labios de Kyo

-¡Por que todos se empeñan en hacerme recordar…!-Gritó exasperada

-Perdóname…no fue mi intención-Se disculpó con el corazón en la mano

-Mi madre, mi hermano, tú. Todos los días veo las noticias de Francia por Internet… ¡Y lo único que encuentro son especulaciones!

-Perdóname…

-Crees que títulos como:_ "¿Por qué se suicidó Percy Ducret?" "Al parecer la culpable fue Sakuno Ryusaki" "Sakuno Ryusaki le rompió el corazón a pesar de un supuesto em…"_-Sakuno calló para sollozar-Me duele aquí-Dijo acogiéndose el pecho señalando su corazón-Por que todos me culpan ¡Por que todos se empeñan en hacerme recordar!

_Estoy harta de que empiecen los rumores  
Me enferma que me estén siguiendo  
Estoy cansada de que la gente mienta  
Y de que digan lo que quieran acerca de mí  
¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?  
¿Por qué no me dejan vivir?  
Voy a hacer lo que quiero  
Tómalo como quieras_

-Sakuno…-Susurró

-Yo suelo cargar un enorme y viejo mundo en mis hombros y mi espalda. Suelo acostarme dentro de mi habitación preguntándome en donde estoy, siento escalofríos corriendo por mis venas me pregunto ¿Seré salvada? siento como si hubiera un edificio de hielo en mi alma…¿algún día se derretirá?

-¿Pero por que nunca dices nada como ahora?, ¿Por qué no muestras tus sentimientos?...¿No crees que si nos dirías lo que te sucede todo sería diferente?. Te entenderíamos

-Porque soy débil… Por ser débil perdí a la persona que mas quería, por ser débil… ¿Si les hablo escucharán? ¿Se quedarán? ¿Estarán aquí para siempre? ¿Nunca se irán? ¿Nunca cambiarían de idea?-Sakuno preguntaba sin cesar, pregunta tras pregunta retumbaban en los oídos de Kyo y en los de un intruso, el cual había osado escuchar la conversación desde un lugar no muy apartado pro lo suficiente lejos para no ser detectado…

_¿Qué me sucedió?  
Soy solo una chica  
Solo una chica que desea ser alguien  
Y si lo intento…  
Y si sueño…  
Y si veo  
Mi corazón dentro de mí_

**Notas de autora:**

Bueno...! Estoy emocionada por todos los coments q he tenido...Gracias!!!

Spero q les guste este cap...Ah!, me preguntaron cual fue la canción q cantó Percy es dl grupo Simple Plan y el nombre es I'd do anything….¿Q pasará con Saku? ¿Quién creen q será el intruso q escuchó la conversación? ¿Saku-chan aceptará q la madre d Ryoma-chan le brinde su apoyo profesional? Espero q esta vez tmb me manden sus opiniones sobre el cap. Y sino _Next _

Cuando leo los Reviews mi corazón late con fuerza como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Ricky Martin -.- (jajaja)

_**¡Muchas gracias X los reviews!, y por leer esta historia!**_

_**Besos**_

**Nafuri **


	8. Corazón vivo ¿A quién amas?

_**Error Fatal**_

"_Me da vergüenza admitir que eres lo único y más importante que tengo"_

**Capitulo 8**

**Corazón vivo ¿A quién amas?**

_¿Si les hablo escucharán? ¿Se quedarán? ¿Estarán aquí para siempre? ¿Nunca se irán? ¿Nunca cambiarían de idea?_

Sakuno levantó la vista y movió la cabeza en señal de negativa y con un: _"Lo siento" _Se retiró del lugar dando grandes zancadas, estaba prácticamente corriendo, el joven que se encontraba husmeando la escena decidió salir tras ella, pero, una delicada mano lo detuvo este volteó el rostro para identificar a la persona que lo había detenido y para su sorpresa se encontró con su novia

-Ryoma…-Movió la cabeza en forma de negativa-…no

-Yo, no me puedo quedar aquí…-Trató de disculparse

-¿Por qué?...-Susurró con voz frágil y lo miraba llena de duda-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?-Preguntó con duda

-Tomoka… ¿No te importa tu amiga?-Preguntó con indignación

-Claro que me importa; esta situación me tiene confundida…-Pasó su mano derecha por su cerquillo-¿Quién es Percy? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Por qué los últimos meses está actuando de manera extraña?… y se supone que ella es mi mejor amiga -Dijo con sarcasmo-Prácticamente me exhorta de su vida. Ahora no se quien es ella. Creo que en realidad nunca lo supe…-Confesó con lágrimas

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?... Seguramente no te ha contado nada para que no te preocupes-Trató de justificar a Sakuno

-No entiendo…¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

-…-Esa pregunta lo desencajó

-En cualquier lugar siempre tratas de llamar su atención de cualquier manera, aunque los demás no se den cuenta para mi es más que obvio. Cuando inasiste a clases, fingiendo indiferencia tratas como puedes, sacarme información sobre el por que de su falta…

Tomoka se sintió fatal, la manera en que Ryoma se preocupaba por Sakuno la estremecía de envidia, rabia, celos y sobre todo tristeza. En todo el tiempo que él estaba con ella nunca lo escuchó decir: _"¿Estás feliz? ¿Te ocurre algo?"_. Nada. Eso fue lo que dijo, absolutamente nada… A veces la premiaba con frases vacías. Cuando él decía _"Te quiero" _tan sólo era el fruto de sus constantes insistencias…

-Para mi es más que obvio-Las lágrimas asomaban amenazadoramente en sus ojos anunciando que pronto saldrían a luz-…-¿Acaso tu no me quieres?-Preguntó dudosa-…Yo se que me amas-En un susurro trató de contestar su propia pregunta, el temor de saber que su príncipe la dejaría a un lado desgarraba su corazón-…Yo se que me amas-Volvió a susurrar. La mirada de Tomoka estaba perdida en el suelo, dirigía sus ojos de un lado al otro como si estuviera trastornada…_de amor_

-Tomoka, ¿Por qué te engañas?-Su mirada no era fría ni distante, al contrario la observaba con cariño y culpa

-¡Yo se que me amas!-Susurró desesperada

-Tú bien sabes que no te amo-Ryoma sentía como las lágrimas de Tomoka lo estremecían de tristeza-Solo me gustas…-Volteó la mirada con dirección al suelo

-¿Solo…te gusto?-Preguntó aturdida

-¿Qué no entiendes?-Preguntó con dureza-Me gustas, solo me gusta tu cabello, tu rostro…eres bonita-Dijo acariciando su rostro-Pero solo eso…nada más-Esto hirió a Tomoka en el fondo de su orgullo, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, fue tan…tan sincero. Esta sollozó fuertemente…Ryoma comprobó nuevamente que sus palabras por más que el quisiera, no dejan de lastimar a las personas que aprecia

Tenía que reconocer que utilizarla para darle celos a Sakuno fue lo más tonto que haya podido hacer. Sintió culpa y pena, había llegado a apreciar a la odiosa y gritona admiradora de hace tres años… Ella le arrancó sonrisas, algunas forzadas, pero sonrisas al fin y al cabo. Había sido atenta con él a pesar de que este la tratara mal, siempre estuvo ahí y como le pagaba…

-Es lógico que Sakuno-chan te haya robado el corazón. Ella es tan distinta a mí, es amable, dulce, guapa, tierna-Lo observó fijamente para luego sonreír con descaro-Es modelo

-¿Crees que me interesé por ella por ser modelo?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Al no encontrar respuesta movió la cabeza en señal de negativa-Si piensas de esa forma estas equivocada. Admito que en un inicio pensé que sería interesante estar con una chica como ella. Pero, recordé cual fue el propósito de mi regreso a Japón

"_¿Que harás entonces ahora que te has dado cuenta _

_de que existe el amor dentro de ti?"_

-Regresaste por ella ¿Verdad?-Preguntó con la mirada perdida

Este contestó tan solo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza

-Contéstame…-Lo miró inquisitivamente-¿La amas? ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas jugar con ella?

Las preguntas de Tomoka eran breves y concisas. Ryoma analizó cada una de ellas, el tiempo estaba en contra de él, tenía que responder…el silencio no ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas. Respiró profundamente y analizó cada pregunta ¿La amaba?...

Los momentos decisivos en su vida se hicieron presentes en su memoria…

_Resopló y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos-El juego ha terminado. Yo hice un vuelo muy largo desde América hasta Japón y lo hice ¡solo por ti!-Dijo con seguridad-¿No entiendes que me gustas?_

Ryoma en ese instante sólo admitió que le gustaba más no que la amaba… Como lo había dicho había hecho un vuelo largo tan solo por verla. Ese deseo de verla otra vez, de estrecharla en sus brazos…se había convertido en obsesión

_-¿Sakuno, por que siempre eres distante conmigo? _

_-Tú debes saberlo…_

_-Ah, el beso-Dijo rascándose la cabeza-…es que te amo mucho, siempre te lo digo-La respuesta que dio ni el se lo esperaba, no por que fuera una verdad que no quisiera que nadie sepa sino que el tono de voz que usó fue el más inapropiado, ya que esa afirmación más parecía una burla…una mentira mal calculada _

Sonrió al recordar el gesto de ofensa que expresaba Sakuno… Pero todo cambió sus expectativas de un mundo junto a ella, había cambiado de opinión…Sakuno había dejado de ser su obsesión. Lo asimiló, aceptó que la amaba más de lo que él creía pensar…

_-Esa canción me la dedicó, fue la última que escribió_

_-¿Se retiró del canto? _

_Sakuno movió la cabeza en señal de negación _

_-¿Entonces?... _

_-Está muerto-Dijo con una melancólica sonrisa_

_-¿Qué?-Ryoma no creía lo que escuchaba. Los ojos de Sakuno de enrojecían más y su rostro se manchaba con sus propias lágrimas_

La tristeza que sintió cuando esta le confesó sobre la muerte de Percy, fue esa confesión la cual lo trajo al mundo real, se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo había vivido en una burbuja de aire, creyendo que él era el único que sufría. Absurdamente pensaba que era el centro de la atracción, creyendo que él era el mejor en el tennis. Bien eso si era cierto, pero lo único. La mirada triste de Sakuno, sus constantes sollozos, su angustia, su sufrimiento, su tristeza, todo eso pareció transformarse en una filosa aguja la cual fue empuñada en su burbuja, en su vida

_-Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo-Apretó sus puños-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que 3 años después se iría me hubiera parado y lo hubiera golpeado por que todos están mal. Ese último beso lo atesoraré hasta que nos volvamos a ver y el tiempo lo vuelve más difícil. Quisiera poder recordar pero mantendré su recuerdo-Sonrió y elevó la vista-Sabes me visita en mis sueños-Por unos instantes pensó que el egoísta y egocéntrico al punto del narcisismo Echizen se burlaría de ella. Pero nunca ocurrió, al contrario ahora se encontraba atrapada bajo los fuertes brazos del joven. Ya no aguantó las ganas de llorar y lo abrazó-Lo extraño…-Dijo entre sollozos  
_

Cuando escuchó de sus labios que aun lo extrañaba ocasionó un gran vacío en todo su ser. Sintió que Sakuno se alejaba cada vez más y que nunca la podría alcanzar

_-Llora-Dijo brindándole cálidamente su pecho como soporte mientras acariciaba sus cabellos_

_-Lo siento, por todo. Lo siento, se que te defraude-Dijo entre sollozos-Nunca necesité un amigo, como ahora lo hago-Ryoma abrió los ojos con pasmo y una abrumadora alegría invadió todo su ser sentía que una fuerza hacia fricción en su pecho ¿Sakuno había aceptado ser su amiga?. Al parecer así había sido_

Por otro lado, la emoción que sintió en el instante que esta lo aceptó como amiga marcó su corazón

_Ryoma apoyó sus largos dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos y mientras los exploraba-Yo te…-No pudo contenerse más y acarició los suaves labios de Sakuno con los suyos, ella no reaccionó, se quedó más que estática, su cerebro no reaccionaba, fue como si se hubiera congelado en ese instante, pero eso si, lo único que sentía era algo cálido sobre sus labios y esa calidad hizo que en ese momento todo rastro de razón desapareciera de la mente de Sakuno y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en oleadas intensas, se dejo llevar por ese beso fogoso. Sus labios se examinaban una y otra vez sin señal de querer estancarse en un desolador suspiro provocado por la falta de aire_

_Como en la primera vez que Ryoma besó a Sakuno, había encontrado nueva mente adictiva la suavidad y sabor dulce que provenían de los labios de Sakuno y no parecía saciarse de aquel hallazgo_

Ahora estaba más que seguro…

-La amo. No por que sea modelo, sino por que es tan linda, tierna, dulce amable y…-Sonrió al escucharse así mismo-Nunca la haría sufrir. No le fallaré-Respondió seguro. Ante esto Tomoka se sintió feliz por su amiga; que un hombre hable con tal énfasis de una mujer es más que maravilloso

-Tomoka perdóname…-Trató de disculparse-La abrazó delicadamente para que dejara de llorar-Quiero que seas mi amiga…-Sus palabras fueron sinceras que cautivaron nuevamente el corazón de Tomoka

-Bien…-Dijo apartándose de su pecho- Seré tu amiga…-Secándose la lágrimas-¡Seré tú mejor amiga! ¡La mejor que hayas tenido!-Chilló con la misma alegría que la caracterizaba. Esa chica la sorprendía

-Gracias…-Besó su frente de manera conmovedora

-Sabía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto-Dijo con una media sonrisa-¡Pero lo importante es que hasta ahora soy la primera en Seigaku que se ha hecho llamar tu novia! ¡Y la única que te ha besado en todo Seigaku!-Rompió en carcajadas al recordar las miradas de envidia y odio que le entregaban sus rivales…

A Ryoma le pasó escalofríos, y pensó que era mejor que por ahora quedara oculto lo que sucedía con Sakuno…era lo mejor para él y su integridad física

-¡Desde ahora seré llamada "Tomoka-chan mejor amiga de el Príncipe Ryoma"!-Ryoma la miró incrédulo para luego esbozar una sonrisa relajada

Ambos se encaminaron por los pasillos ahora vacíos de Seigaku, la hora de salida había llegado y prácticamente eran los únicos en las instalaciones

Tomoka se había encargado de sacarle información sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakuno y decidió ayudarlo a conquistarla…pero había un gran obstáculo: Eiji. Por otro lado estaba las interrogantes de _¿Quién es Percy? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Por qué los últimos meses está actuando de manera extraña?…_ A Tomoka se le ocurrió la mejor fuente de encontrar las respuestas y eso se llamaba: _Internet_

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos, cada vez eran más agudos y apresurados

-¡Fuji-sempai!-Exclamó Tomoka. El aludido se detuvo intempestivamente, se encogió un poco y se cogió las rodillas

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Ryoma

-Ha desaparecido-Contestó jadeante-Sakuno-san

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Ryoma con expresión dura-

-Salió corriendo y nadie sabe de ella. No regresó a su casa

-Tienes que ayudarnos a encontrarla, su madre está desesperada…

No fue necesario que Syusuke le pidiera su ayuda, era ha Sakuno a la que estaban buscando. ¡Él la encontraría!

-Ve a casa-Se dirigió a Tomoka

-¡No!, ¡yo también quiero buscar a Sakuno-chan!

-Ayudarías más quedándote en tu casa… Puede que vaya para allá-La miró seguro-¡Vamonos!-Junto con Syusuke salió corriendo

Tomoka regresó al salón para llevarse sus cosas junto con las de Ryoma, luego retornó a su casa, estaba angustiada por la repentina desaparición de su amiga y por su rompimiento con Ryoma

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakuno no dejaba de correr, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo sin descanso?. Su vestido estaba arruinado, pero eso no parecía importarle, sólo quería alejarse de aquellas personas…

-_Por favor dime qué está ocurriendo, porque no parezco encontrar un rastro. Creo que de alguna manera lo debo de haber borrado…Probablemente porque siempre lo olvido cada vez que alguien me dice su nombre_

Las lágrimas marcaban su aterciopelado rostro; huia del amor de Kyo

"_Te extraño, te extraño tanto, no te olvido…es tan triste, espero que me puedas escuchar. Lo recuerdo claramente, el día en que te fuiste fue el día que supe que no sería la misma…no pude besarte en la mano como un adiós. Quisiera poder verte otra vez"_

-Sé que puedo-Susurró con vos afligida. Su mirada parecía segura corroborando sus palabras 

El cielo se oscureció sutilmente para dar paso a una intensa llovizna que comenzó a caer tiernamente sobre la ciudad…pero para Sakuno solo eran un par de lágrimas más…

El frío le estaba carcomiendo los huesos, se cruzó de brazos para provocarse calor y persuadir un poco el frió pero fue en vano, la lluvia se estaba intensificando y ella estaba desorientada…

_Estaba perdida_

-¿Dónde estoy?-Tiritó de frío

Siguió caminando logrando divisar una tienda; entró para protegerse de la lluvia y pensó que sería bueno comprarse algo caliente para beber, pero desafortunadamente no encontró bolsillos en su vestido, estaba sin dinero; decidió esperar sentada en una banca hasta que la lluvia parara. Algunas personas la miraban de pies a cabeza; una joven guapa, con el vestido empapado, y sin una sola moneda, no era del todo agradable. Las miradas inquisidoras la sulfuraron de vergüenza incitándola a salir del lugar

_Nuevamente sola en la lluvia_

Sakuno comenzó a dar grandes zancadas, tratando de orientarse. La oscuridad no favorecía pero poco a poco recordó haber pasado por aquel parque de grandes árboles, aquellas casas… ¡Claro! aquella mansión la recordaba

-La casa de Echizen…-Tiritó nuevamente a causa del frío

Lo pensó varias veces ¿Qué haría una vez que Ryoma le abriera la puerta? ¿Qué le diría? _¿"Tengo frío"? ¿"Estoy perdida"? ¿"Help me"?_. Sin duda sería vergonzoso ver el rostro del egocéntrico Ryoma cuando este forme una sonrisa victoriosa

-…No tengo opción-Tocó el timbre

Prácticamente ya estaba preparada para sacar a flote lo de su "_Amistad_" con el muchacho, sin embargo se sorprendió al notar que la persona que le abría la puerta no era no era Ryoma sino su madre, la cual se dio un respingo de la impresión al verla en ese estado

-¡¿Sakuno-chan?!-Exclamó con espanto

-Hola-Esbozó una sonrisa débil

-¡Entra rápido!-La jaló hacia adentro-¡Niña te enfermarás!

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó por su abrupta visita y se sentó en el sofá. Su aspecto era decadente

Rinko, la madre de Ryoma le entregó una toalla; Sakuno se la pasó por sobre sus hombres trató fallidamente de entrar en calor. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y constantemente tiritaba de frío

Rinko notó el color en sus mejillas y posó su mano sobre la frente de esta

-¡Estas volando en fiebre!

Era más que evidente, el color en sus mejillas, el insoportable dolor de cabeza, sueño…demasiado sueño: Ardía en fiebre. A Rinko no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llevarla al cuarto de su menor hijo, ya que era el único cuarto que tenía una bañera amplia y apropiada para la situación; preparó la tina con agua tibia para luego meter a Sakuno; allí la dejó por algunos minutos hasta que dejara de tiritar. La ayudó a secarse y a vestirse con ropa seca y tibia, la acostó y la contempló dormir

_-"Ah que bien se siente"_-Sakuno no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza lo bien que se sentía al gozar nuevamente de la tibieza de una buena cama y al no traer la ropa mojada, pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, no quería abrir los ojos…

Rinko levantó levemente la cabeza de esta y le dio dos capsulas para que se le quitara la fiebre. Luego la colocó a su posición y le pasó los dedos por los cabellos en señal de que se mejore

-Tus padres deben de estar preocupados-Susurró. Regresó a la sala y cogió el teléfono que se encontraba en el buró cerca a la ventana, marcó el número de celular de Ryoma pero no tuvo éxito, lo tenía apagado

-No conozco a otra persona que sepa el número de su casa…-Suspiró con pesadez

El timbre sonó y Rinko se apresuró a abrirla y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hijo menor totalmente empapado… y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra de reprimenda este entró intempestivamente enfadado

-No estoy de humor para sermones-Dijo con fastidio

-Ryoma tengo algo importante que decirte

-El año tiene 360 días, ¿hoy necesario?-Empezó a caminar a su habitación seguido por su madre la cual no dejaba de balbucear que tenía algo importante que decirle

Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto encontró un pequeño bulto envuelto en las sabanas de su cama, se acercó con sigilo. ¿Era su gato?, no era mucho más grande que cualquier gato. ¿Su hermano? ¿Su padre?

-¡¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que me molesta que entren a mi cuarto?!-El tono de su voz era bajo pero notaba el grado de su rabia

-¡Espera!-Susurró su madre para no despertar a la joven

Ryoma sostuvo las sabanas con su mano y las jaló abruptamente para saber de quien se trataba y fue tan grande su sorpresa que creyó pensar que solo era una mala jugada de su cerebro y solo se trataba de una ilusión. Pronto las sabanas cayeron al suelo dejando apreciar aquel fino cuerpo dotado de un rostro aterciopelado y hermoso

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Preguntó a su madre

-Vino a la casa totalmente empapada

-¿Por qué duerme? ¿Está enferma?

-Tiene fiebre

-¿Fiebre? ¿Se curará?-Preguntó exaltado. Observó como su madre asentía

Ryoma levantó las sabanas y volvió a tapar a Sakuno. Su mirada se suavizó y esbozó una cálida sonrisa de tranquilidad al saber que ya no estaba perdida recorriendo las frías calles

-Discúlpame por traerla a tu cuarto…

-No importa-Dijo cortante

-Tenemos que llamar a su casa deben estar preocupados

-¿Es necesario?-Preguntó escuetamente

La mirada reñidora de su madre fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Este apuntó el número de la casa de Sakuno en un papel y se lo dio su madre para que los llamara. Una vez que esta abandonara la habitación Ryoma se acercó a Sakuno y empezó a acariciar su rostro

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?-Susurró roncamente

En el rostro de Sakuno se podía apreciar tranquilidad, la tranquilidad que normalmente él nunca había visto

-¿Quién eres Sakuno Ryusaki? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Cuál de tus tantos hechizos de bruja utilizaste para atar mi corazón?-Sonrió ante la mención de la palabra bruja, seguramente, si ella lo hubiera escuchado trataría de golpearlo o algo similar. A Ryoma se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza y la puso en práctica. Se echó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí pegando el rostro de esta en su pecho. Apreció el aroma de sus cabellos, su delgadez, la diferencia entre sus cuerpos ahora era más evidente

Sakuno percibió que estaba apoyada sobre algo, más bien sobre alguien. No se sorprendió ya que rápidamente lo asoció a sus tantos sueños; que cómo siempre tenía como personaje principal a Percy

Sakuno, para sorpresa de Ryoma, lo empezó a abrazar posesivamente, ya que tenía el temor de que como en los otros sueños se desvaneciera. Ryoma aun anonadado por la acción de su amada le correspondió el abrazo sin esfuerzo

-Percy-Susurró con tristeza, Ryoma frunció el ceño al notar que sólo había sido víctima de una confusión por parte de la joven; trató de apartarse un poco enfadado, pero los temblorosos y frágiles brazos de Sakuno frustraron su escape

-No te vayas-Dijo con voz débil y desesperada

-Sakuno…-Susurró, para tratar de alguna manera, ser reconocido por ella, y lo dejara ir. No le importaba si era abofeteado, si lo insultara o si quedara como un pervertido. Nada importaba-Sakuno…-Insistió

-No te vayas…-Hizo una pausa para levantar el rostro-Quédate un momento más, Ryoma-kun

Era algo insólito, Ryoma, no podía creer los que escuchaba; todo este tiempo esperando oírlo y por fin sus sueños eran una realidad lo estaba llamando por su nombre, como antes…como debía ser. Ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo. Ryoma se regocijaba con aquella escena, era lo que le gustaba de ella, su timidez e inocencia, su astucia, vanidad y altanería; además que solo ella ponía en esa situación

Él la miró con un tinte dibujado en sus mejillas y con un brillo especial en los ojos; la tomó en brazos y la atrajo así mismo nuevamente. Sakuno correspondió su abrazo acomodándose en su firme pecho

_Ese no fue un abrazo,  
fue más que eso  
fue sentir como en mi piel  
sanaban las heridas que dolían,  
se cerraban vacíos que crecían,  
se escuchaba un corazón vivo_

-Bésame…-Dijo tímida y segura de sus palabras

Ryoma se sorprendió ante tal petición pero su sonrisa fue envuelta por la melancolía, ¿A quien le pedía que la besara? ¿A él o a Percy?. No importaba, estaba dispuesto a ser un reemplazo si ella se lo pedía

Así fue, Sakuno, no tuvo momento de reaccionar cuanto sintió los labios de Ryoma rozando los suyos, era un tierno y cálido beso, que llenaba de emoción a ambos jóvenes, no podían creerlo, esto era un sueño, ¿pero por que?, se preguntaban

Sakuno notó la mirada de duda que traía Ryoma e comprendió lo que estaba pensando

-Si te como a besos, tal vez, la noche sea más corta ¿No lo ves? Yo sola no me basto quédate y lléname su espacio-Dijo con mirada suplicante-Quédate… quédate-Susurró pegándose más a él

-No te preocupes no me iré, no me importa si sólo me utilizas, si tan sólo soy un juego para ti; por que sólo existen unos labios a los que quiero besar, por que sólo existen una persona a la que puedo amar...

_-¿Es a mí a la que amas?_-Pensó

Aunque hubiese querido preguntarle, prefirió callar y disfrutar este maravilloso momento, de todas formas el mañana sería otro día olvidaría lo ocurrido como siempre lo hacía, así que solo le quedaría eso un recuerdo, al menos era algo

Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola suavemente hasta apoyar su frente sobre la de ella. Sakuno sentía sus mejillas arder. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos con hipnótica belleza, haciéndole perder la razón. Sus labios se posaron nuevamente sobre los suyos y se estremeció como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera. Se aferró a él y sus manos se hundieron en los negros cabellos de su nuca. Nunca había sentido semejante placer. Ya no había espacio en su mente o en su corazón para sentirse culpable o abatida, todos sus pensamientos, sus suspiros, ahora, en ese momento eran para Ryoma. Solo él podía hacerla delirar de esa manera, pero inesperadamente, él se apartó un poco, aunque sin dejar de abrazarla

-Eres alguien especial, quiero ser lo que siempre necesitaste, entonces espero verás el valor en mí. Sabes que nunca me iré-Le dijo preso de la mayor agitación-Es posible que necesites tiempo para pensar sobre esto…-Añadió, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en los tiernos besos de Sakuno

_Mi cuerpo busca tus abrazos  
mis lagrimas escriben tu nombre  
mi respiración huele tu aroma  
mis ojos solo buscan tu rostro   
mí mente solo vive en tu recuerdo_

¿mí corazón?  
¿Donde está?  
Ah... No está... 

te lo llevaste...  


**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

Hi, _perdón_ por al tardanza! pero bueno. ¿Q tal el cap? ¡AH! stoy emocionada por como terminó ste cap! owo Les prometo q para el próximo capitulo por fin c sabrá el secreto d Saku-chan _**(¿Alguien que sospecha el secreto de sakuno?).**_ Como ya sabemos hay un _bb d por medio ¿Hijo d quien? __**¿Q creen q pasó con él?**__**¿Cómo creen q murió Percy?**__ Ah! necesito sugerencias ¿Q te gustaría q pase? ¿q crees q pasará con Percy?_

Aun stoy confundida por como lo escribiré, pero una d mis mejores amigas me sta ayudando a _ordenar las ideas_ _**(Thks Consuelo)…**_ **Xfa mandn sus coments **;; es increíble como los reviews _hacn sentir bien_ a las escritoras. A más comentarios actualización más temprana (Es enserio)

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y X los reviews!**_

_**RE-Besos**_

**Nafuri **


	9. Secretos, sentimientos y confusiones

_**Error Fatal**_

"_**Los recuerdos siempre quedan, aunque el tiempo avance sin descanso"**_

**Capitulo 9**

**Secretos, sentimientos y confusiones**

Una fuerte tormenta se desató, vientos huracanados arremetían contra la ciudad, acompañados por una densa lluvia que no dejaba espacio sin inundar. Sin embargo, en la residencia Echizen, en el cuarto del menor de la familia, una tempestad acalorada se había desatado…

Ambos estaban siendo controlados por la pasión del momento, sin contar con los insistentes toques de la puerta. Ryoma hizo un gesto de fastidio sobre los labios de Sakuno la cual imitó el gesto; ambos se separaron totalmente colorados presos de la agitación y vergüenza

Ryoma se levantó con delicadeza, y se acomodó los cabellos; se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla, resopló con cansancio

-¿Y ahora qué?-Dijo con pesadez

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en abrir la puerta?-Inquirió con voz amable

-Ah, pues porque…-El sonroje en su rostro apareció nuevamente y fue más que evidente

-No importa-La madre de Ryoma se abrió camino hasta llegar donde Sakuno yacía, y se sentó en un extremo de la cama

-¿Querida estás mejor?-Dijo cogiendo su frente para tomarle la temperatura

-Eh…me siento mejor

-Por cierto, ya informé a tu familia…

-¿Vendrán por mí?-Dijo con tristeza-_"No quiero regresar a esa casa"_

-Les avisé que estabas aquí pero les aconseje que te quedaras aquí por hoy

-¿Y aceptaron?-Preguntó con duda

-Si. Conozco a tu abuela y bueno ella entendió

-Que bien…-Susurró Sakuno mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Bueno, ya es tarde, debes descansar…-Rinko se puso de pié y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de girar la perilla de la puerta se giró sobre los talones y miró curiosa a su hijo-¿Qué no piensas dormir?

-¡Mamá!... Solo voy a conversar un rato más con mi 'amiga'

-Bien, pero recuerden que voy a estar despierta…

-Desconfiada-Bufó volteando el rostro

-Uno no puede dejar a dos jóvenes 'sueltos en plaza'-Sonrió ante el sonroje de Sakuno y de su hijo. Giró la perilla y se retiró con rumbo a su cuarto

La tensión crecía a cada segundo, ambos se sonrojaron al chocar sus miradas; Ryoma se acercó a ella y se sentó el lugar que anteriormente había sido utilizado por su madre. Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Sakuno. Esta, cogió las mangas de su chaqueta negra y tiró de ellas y este cayó directo a sus labios, en un principio se sorprendió pero luego sonrió en su interior. Ambos corazones latían frenéticamente al contacto de sus labios, un vaivén de emociones nacía desde sus estómagos hasta sus pechos, eran victimas de la pasión y la euforia del momento. Ryoma rompió el contacto con los labios de ella, estaba totalmente agitado al igual que ella, la miró intensamente directo a los ojos

-¿Es correcto? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó agitado-Sakuno… ¿Por qué?

-Percy no está, se fue, el se escapó de mi vida. Y tú que si estás, peguntas porqué lo amo a pesar de las heridas. Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo, no consigo olvidar el peso de su cuerpo. Él no está, eso lo sé y no lo encontraré en tu piel…

-Sakuno…

-Es enfermizo sabes que no quisiera, besarte a ti pensando en él, esta noche inventare una tregua ya no quiero pensar más…contigo olvidaré su ausencia; y si te como a besos, tal vez, la noche sea más corta. No lo sé. Yo sola no me basto quédate y lléname su espacio. Quédate… quédate

_Rescátame del lodazal  
Susurra palabras de deseo  
Rescátame  
Con tus brazos completamente abiertos  
Te quiero aquí a mi lado  
Ven a mi _

_Cuando el mundo se esté cerrando  
No hay necesidad de fingir  
Libérame _

Rescátame

Sakuno enloquecía a Ryoma con los tiernos besos que le proporcionaba; ambos estaban siendo controlados por la _pasión del momento_. Esa noche ella se entregó a él sin saber que eso lo cambiaría todo _nuevamente_…

-"_A veces pienso que la vida ha sido…injusta conmigo…porque tú no me amas... amas a otra persona y no a mí… Pero…eso es ser egoísta ¿no crees? No eres mía y nunca lo serás… aunque nuestros cuerpos lleguen a ser uno…nuestras almas no lo serán si tú no lo deseas…porque eso es lo que yo más deseo, ¿porqué no me miras como yo te miro a ti? 'Yo seré feliz si tú lo eres también'…he oído decir y es verdad…_"

"_**Los recuerdos siempre quedan, aunque el tiempo avance sin descanso"**_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

**Flash Back**

"_**Un buen amigo no pretende recibir, el tan sólo da…"**_

_**Hora del examen…**_

_El examen era muy arduo, eran únicamente diez preguntas de Matemática y con el tiempo contado. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, nadie podía tratar de plagiar, ya que había un numeroso jurado, sus ojos estaban concentrado en solo dos cosas: en el examen y en el reloj, todos trataban de luchar contra el tiempo y ni Sakuno ni Percy podían huir de el_

_A tan solo diez minutos para finalizar el arduo examen Percy terminaba de verificar reiteradamente su examen, y con curiosidad y sigilo miró de reojo a su compañera que se encontraba a su lado derecho, que al igual que él también, había terminado de resolver los ejercicios y estaba dándole una nueva ojeada_

_A él se le cruzó una idea la cual puso en práctica en ese momento, golpeó varias veces la carpeta con el borrador del lápiz para llamar su atención, Sakuno volteó con sigilo para verlo, y este escribió una nota en un papel pequeño y le dedicó una sonrisa que como reacción, hizo que la joven se sonrojara levemente, él volteó el papel para que le facilitara la lectura. Ella no tardó en leerla. Sonrió al leer el escrito: "¿Quieres ver una película?"_

_Asintió más que de inmediato_

_Con eso concluyó el examen…_

_-¡Sakuno!-Una voz potente la nombro y ella volteó_

_-Percy-Dijo con una sonrisa, él se acerco a ella _

_-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó preocupado. Esta tenía los ojos cristalizados incitándolo a pensar lo peor _

_-¡Bien!-Este la tomó entre sus brazos repitiendo simultáneas veces que estaba orgulloso de ella_

_-¿Nos vamos?_

_-Si…-Dijo apenada-¿Qué película veremos?-Preguntó mientas empezaban a caminar_

_-Una de terror_

_-¡No!-Gritó. Este sonrió triunfante_

_-Que mal…y yo que pensaba abrazarte todo el tiempo-Dijo recreando la escena en su cabeza mientras se abrazaba así mismo_

_-¡Ja! Ya quisieras que te abrase-Dijo con mofa. Ambos rompieron en carcajadas_

_Amigos por siempre_

_¿Verdad?_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**La modelo adolescente Sakuno Ryusaki y el cantante e hijo del dueño de la casa disquera 'Ducret', Percy Ducret, fueron encontrados entrando al cine a ver una 'película romántica', a pesar de los rumores que ya rondan la farándula, ellos han negado estar juntos…como pareja"**_

**O-o-o-o-o-o **

"_**Amar no es quedarse parado esperando, amar es ir al encuentro del otro"**_

_**Beso robado**_

_El calor era un fuerte enemigo, pero cada día se hacía más soportable. Mientras los jóvenes comunes paseaban con un cono de helado en la mano, Sakuno y su hermano eran nombrados padrinos de una nueva estación de radio. Ambos gustosos aceptaron. Sakuno se dio la libertad de invitar a su mejor amigo para que le diera fuerzas y no sintiera la presión de los nervios que actuaban sobre ella, este aceptó con una sonrisa_

_El lugar, en el que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia era en un hermoso jardín. Sakuno vestida para la ocasión con un vestido de diseñador color dorado, la hacia ver como a una niña pequeña, el lazo que ataba su cintura y el vuelo de la falda acompañado de los bucles que adornaban el rostro de la joven, era más que un sueño para su fotógrafo personal, Kyo. Por otro lado, Percy y su hermano deslumbraban de igual forma al vestirse con: terno y corbata, sumándoles su gran atractivo… quedaban sellados comos unos Adonis _

_La hora de cortar el lazo de inauguración ya había llegado, los flash de las cámaras de los periodistas parecían un solo resplandor. Pronto Kay y Percy fueron presas de los periodistas de espectáculos. Ambos comentaron que les agradaría hacer un concierto juntos. Ellos se las ingeniaron y lograron escapar de sus acosadores_

_Percy divisó a Sakuno, la cual estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, totalmente sola en una mesa apartada_

_-Sakuno ¿te ocurre algo?-El sonido de su voz pareció alterarla_

_-No-Contestó sonrojada_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?-Preguntaba con insistencia y sumo temor. Cogió su frente con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tocaba la suya-¿tienes fiebre? _

_-No me pasa nada…-Dijo retirando la mano de Percy-"¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo nerviosa?"_

_¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo nerviosa?  
Tratando de ser tan perfecta  
Porque sé que lo vales  
Lo vales  
Sí_

_-Sakuno vamos…-Le ofreció la mano, pero esta la rechazó_

_-No quiero…_

_-¿Estás molesta? ¿Y ahora que hice?_

_-Me dejaste de lado, todo por estar hablando con esas chicas-Dijo mirando a un grupo de muchachas que estaban sentadas en una mesa lejos de ellos_

_-¡No puede ser!...Saku está celosa-Dijo divertido_

_-¡Cállate!..."¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?"_

_-No quiero-Infló los cachetes como un niño_

_-Eres un tonto afeminado-La última palabra no le cuadró para nada a Percy_

_-¿Qué me dijiste?-Espetó enfadado_

_-Lo que oíste_

_-Repítelo-Dijo con voz gruesa_

_-Tonto afeminado_

_-¡Cállate!-Con el puño cerrado golpeó la mesa asustándola_

_-Quien te entinte-Se defendió-Primero me dices que lo repita y luego me callas…-Dijo enfadada-Mis palabras concuerdan. ¿Cierto?_

_-Tú más que nadie debe saber que no soy ningún afeminado-El pelirrojo estaba echando chispas_

_-El hecho de que estés rodeado de mujeres no significa nada. Además yo como se que no eres raro…-Preguntó con una sonrisa_

_-Y yo como se que tú no lo eres-Respondió con la misma sonrisa_

_Sakuno empezó a reírse lo cual causó incomodidad a Percy_

_-Nunca más me digas eso_

_-Te lo seguiré diciendo… _

_-Si lo dices yo…_

_-¿Qué, me golpearás?-Dijo con mofa ya que sabia que él no sería capaz de eso _

_-¡No!…-Respondió ofendido, pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Te lo demostraré-Dijo poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda con intensiones de caminar. Sakuno imitó el gesto, poniéndose así de pie. Él giró inesperadamente su cuerpo. __Sakuno, no tuvo momento de reaccionar cuando sintió por primera vez, los labios de Percy rozando los suyos, era un tierno y cálido beso, que la llenaba de emoción. No podía creerlo, esto era un sueño, "¿pero por qué?" se preguntaba. Aunque hubiese querido preguntarle, prefirió callar y disfrutar este maravilloso momento, de todas formas él era un tonto que luego se burlaría de ella y su sonrisa nunca se borraría de su rostro, de esa forma sólo le quedaría eso, al menos era algo…un beso. Percy se separó de ella con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_-¿Ya quedó demostrado?_

_-Si…-Dijo avergonzada. Sa__kuno estaba paralizada, su corazón empezó a bombear más sangre de lo normal, sentía que esa mirada otra vez causaba estragos en ella_

"_Me estoy tirando el cabello  
Me estoy jalando la ropa  
Estoy tratando de mantenerme fría  
Yo sé que se nota  
Estoy empezando en mi pie  
Mis mejillas se están poniendo rojas  
Estoy buscando las palabras dentro de mi cabeza"_

_-Permiso…-Lo empujó con el hombro_

_-¿Dónde vas? _

_-Al baño…_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**Kay y Sakuno Ryusaki, acompañados por Percy Ducret, inauguraron una estación de radio dirigido sólo a jóvenes; en dicha inauguración Kay y Ducret anunciaron que les agradaría compartir escenario. Por otro lado, se le preguntó a Sakuno sobre su supuesta relación con Percy, ya que en más de una ocasión fueron encontrados juntos y alegando que Sakuno casi siempre asiste en primera fila a los conciertos de este, ella al ser prácticamente acechada por todos los periodistas quedó totalmente sonrojada y balbuceando incoherencias, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando llegó Percy y contestó por ella, alegando que sólo eran 'amigos…muy buenos amigos'. Bien la actitud de Ryusaki deja mucho que decir…"**_

**O-o-o-o-o**

"_**El verdadero amor se acomoda a cualquier situación y a todo corazón"**_

_**Secretos, sentimientos y confusiones**_

_Era sábado por la tarde y el sol parecía más radiante que nunca, los ruidosos pájaros no lograban robar algún gesto de molestia por parte de Percy, el cual cual había estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos de 'inspiración'. No podía soltar su lápiz ya que eso resultaría fatal _

_-Listo…-Dijo con una sonrisa levantando el papel con ambas manos y apreciándolo desde lejos_

_-¡A ver!-Dijo una voz dulce y juguetona mientras arranchaba el papel de las manos de él_

_-¡No…no lo leas Sakuno!-Exigió sumamente nervioso, sobre todo al notar que no estaba sola, sino que venía acompañada de su hermano y de su inseparable fotógrafo_

_Ella se alejó de él y empezó a leer la letra de aquella canción con una expresión corporal sumamente exagerada y divertida_

_-Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba pensando en ti. Pensé que era muy embarazoso y odie de verdad haberlo hecho y es por que tengo miedo de expresar mis sentimientos y aunque logre borrarlos de mi cabeza no puedo hacer nada con mi corazón, para evitar que te des cuenta cuando nos vemos y trato de actuar como siempre, al menos esa era mi idea… pero no puedo evitarlo, estaba sufriendo y acabe mintiéndote, pero… Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más, si puedo acercarme a tu corazón…, sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más. Intento no olvidar este momento. Dios dame valentía, por favor_

_Percy agachó la cabeza avergonzado_

_-Vaya… Si que estás enamorado-Dijo con picardía _

_-¿Eh?-Ladeó la cabeza _

_-¿Dime quién es?-Preguntó divertida mientras se acercaba a él_

_-No es nadie-Titubeo sonrojado al ver la proximidad de su rostro_

_-Ya…_

_-Sakuno no lo molestes-Lo defendió Kyo_

_-Pero…-Hizo un puchero_

_-Te quedó muy bien-Elogió Kay-Después me encajaría escuchar la melodía _

_-Si-Susurró Percy_

_-Ustedes dos-Señaló Kyo a Sakuno y a Kay-Vayan a cambiarse para la segunda sesión de fotos_

_-¡Bien!-Dijeron al unísono. Ambos abandonaron entre risas el lugar, quedando así solo ambos jóvenes, el lugar se sentía algo tenso nadie pronunciaba ninguna palabra hasta que el mayor decidió hablar _

_-Quiero que me respondas una cosa-Dijo con tono serio_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-¿Te gusta Sakuno?-Percy se sonrojó al máximo al escuchar la pregunta _

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-Dijo aturdido y casi balbuceando_

_-Te he estado observando, la manera en que la miras, le hablas, le sonríes… en la que te sonrojas-Sonrió al mencionar la última palabra-Demasiado obvio diría yo_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no me sonrojo!_

_-¿Quieres un espejo?-Preguntó con sarcasmo_

_-Yo… ¿ella se ha dado cuenta?-Preguntó triste_

_-La conoces muy bien, es muy despistadas, es de las personas: "A las cosas por su nombre". Estoy seguro que si el cuerpo humano estuviera en partes ella se olvidaría en donde dejó su cabeza_

_Ambos sonrieron. Era más que cierto, Sakuno era muy despistada…_

_-Contéstame ¿te gusta Sakuno?_

_Cuando el sol nos da la cara_

_Aunque afuera está lloviendo_

_Cuando tiemblan como hojas nuestra piel y nuestro aliento_

_El amor comienza…_

_Cuando el gris se vuelve rosa y una imagen pensamiento_

_Cuando asoman las cosquillas como auroras de aire y fuego_

_El amor Comienza…_

_-Si… El pulso en mi pecho, los deseos que dan color a mis suspiros, él solo hecho de mírala me reconforta. Un amor cobarde es aquel que solo busca errores. Su torpe amabilidad es como las gotas de agua que atraen mis ojos. Creyendo solamente en mi desbordante amor algún día quiero ser la persona más importante para ella. Me aceptará ¿verdad?, deseo bailar por una nueva vida y abandona el ritmo de mi corazón mirándola fijamente, a su lado…y así aprovechar mis días de felicidad_

_-Odio a las personas que como tú tienen otras intenciones para con Sakuno… pero sin embargo, creo que tú eres aceptable… Ella te quiere _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Me lo dijo_

_-¿Cómo así?-Sabiendo lo celoso que este resultaba como amigo_

_-Los métodos no importan… Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz, escúchame sólo tienes una oportunidad si la pierdes es tu problema pero te aseguro que yo mismo me encargaré de que se olvide de ti_

_-Yo… gracias_

_-Escucha atento. Si tú le rompes el corazón…yo me aseguraré de romperte la cara_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**El sencillo de Percy Ducret 'Sólo un poco más' es más que un éxito, casi todos los programas de radio emiten repetidamente la canción, justificando que esto no sería un triunfo de no ser por que las incontables llamadas de jovencitas alborotadas resuenan, solicitándola como canción favorita. Con esto lo lleva a estar en el primer puesto del Ranking seguido por 'El amor comienza' de Kay"**_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

"_**¿**__**Por qué morir por alguien si puedes vivir por él?"**_

_**Te amo**_

_En el salón de clase…_

_-Jóvenes dejen de desarrollar un momento sus ejercicios, formen grupos de estudio para examen general de matemática _

_-¿De cuantos?-Preguntó un alumno_

_-De dos-Contestó el profesor_

_-¡Si!-Dijeron todos_

_-Percy-Lamó Sakuno con voz queda-¿Quieres formar grupo conmigo?_

_-Por supuesto-Dijo rápidamente dándole una sonrisa_

_-Gracias…-Dijo sonriente_

_Al terminar las clases todos los alumnos se enteraron que Percy, el joven más popular y Sakuno la chica más bella e inteligente estudiarían juntos… ¡juntos!, sin nadie que los interrumpan… ¡que envidia! _

_Sakuno se acercó a Percy y le dijo que sería mejor que estudiaran en la biblioteca, lo cual Percy aceptó y se despidieron. Fue la conversación más breve que hayan tenido en toda su vida. Al llegar Sábado, día de descanso, Sakuno se encontraba ya en la biblioteca, él no había llegado a la hora indicada pues quiso hacerla esperar 15 minutos, la verdad es que en parte quería sorprenderla con su manera de vestir, el estaba con un pantalón Jean jaspeado, un polo de color negro con manchas rojas, zapatos color azul oscuro, también llevaba un par pulseras negras en la mano izquierda, y tenia todo el cabello hermosamente alborotado, realmente era el sueño de todo fotógrafo, pero para su mala suerte ella no estaba, él se quedo esperando, y después de media hora, por fin Sakuno se dignaba a aparecer en la biblioteca, pero para Percy la espera fue muy buena, ya que Sakuno vestida como toda una modelo, la cual era, estaba con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta color palo rosa, con una boina del mismo color y zapatos negros_

_-Bien Ducret empecemos…_

_-Ok_

_Buscaron las mesas más apartadas ya que al parecer nadie respetaba el silencio_

_-Ahora vamos a estudiar…-mencionó el muchacho_

_-¿Has acabado?-Una vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y alzó la vista-__Ella esta sentada frente a él_

_-Si_

_-Yo también, aunque, este último ejercicio me ha resultado muy complicado ¿comparamos resultados?_

_-Bien_

_Sakuno se levantó de su sitio, para colocarse a su lado y ver los resultados del problema_

_Percy tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana de la biblioteca, es allí donde pasaban gran parte de la tarde, practicando para un examen de matemática. Ahora Sakuno estaba mucho más cerca de él, observando atentamente ambos ejercicios y enojada. Aquella situación lo incomodaba_

_-Vaya…-susurró- a mí me sale diferente…_

_Sin pensarlo, Percy se irguió despreocupado del respaldo de su silla, y acercó la mitad de su cuerpo a los cuadernos que reposaban encima de la mesa_

_-mmm…-Murmuró Percy_

_-Tal vez te has confundido en algún cambio de signo ¿lo corriges?-Sakuno ni le contesto, se acercó aun más a los cuadernos, lo cual quería decir que también tenía que acercarse a él. Percy se estaba poniendo nervioso, notaba como su corazón se aceleraba. Y sin darse cuenta toco el hombro de ella. Un simple roce, pero que fue más que suficiente para que los dos se le subieran los colores a la cara_

_Sakuno odiaba eso. ¡Cada vez que estaba con él se sonrojaba! ¿Dónde quedó la promesa de no enamorarse nuevamente? _

_-S-si…aquí me equivoque…-Dijo tratando de concentrarse en el problema_

_-te…tenía razón, contigo perderemos el examen-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona_

_-¿En serio?-Percy levanto una ceja_

_-Si-Hizo una mueca muy curiosa_

_-¿Entonces saldrías conmigo?-Con tono burlón_

_-Ni en tus sueños-Empezó a reír a carcajadas, Percy se quedo mirándola mientras ella se reía, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera, él anteriormente __pudo notarlo se podría decir casi de inmediato pues detrás de esas maravillosas sonrisas había algo extraño, era como si estuviesen vacías en su contexto a pesar de la emoción que quería demostrar en ellas y de hecho era el único que se daba cuenta de ello pues los demás parecían tragarse aquella actuación, pero sin embargo le gustaba…_

_-¿Qué tanto me ves?-Preguntó avergonzada_

_-Tu sonrisa_

_-¿Mi sonrisa? ¿Por qué?_

_-Me gusta_

_Se sonrojaron_

_-Ya es muy tarde-Cambió de tema totalmente nerviosa_

_-__Vamonos...-Se levantó de su asiento_

_-Espera-Lo tomó de la mano-Mañana no podré estudiar contigo_

_-¿Por qué?-Preguntó con deje de abatimiento _

_-Saldré con mi madre, es que hoy regresa de la gira con Kay-Siguió su camino hacia la puerta_

_-…_

_Ya en su casa, Sakuno ingresó a su cuarto para bañarse y arreglarse para salir, en eso el celular sonó _

_-¿Aló?_

_-Hija_

_-Mamá, no te preocupes ya estoy lista_

_Y si que lo estaba, pues llevaba un precioso vestido negro, y botas de igual color_

_-Lo siento, no podré llegar_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-El avión se retrazó, hoy hay mal clima _

_-No te preocupes…otro día será ¿verdad?_

_-Si, lo lamento Sakuno…por cierto tu hermano te manda saludos_

_-¿Y cómo le fue en el concierto?-Trató de persuadir sus lágrimas_

_-Excelente; está muy contento. Bueno…adiós_

_-Adiós…-Sus ojos se humedecieron, esta era la tercera excusa en el año que le daba su madre, acaso… ¿no quería estar con ella?. Sakuno salió de su casa con rumbo al parque, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus preciosos ojos, se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas bancas solitarias_

_-"¿Por qué?"-Se preguntó_

_-No llores_

_Reconozco esa voz_

_Hasta en la noche más oscura_

_-¿Percy?-Preguntó sorprendida, más bien afirmó_

_-No llores-Se inclinó hacia ella_

_-Yo… yo no estoy llorando-Se limpió las lágrimas y levantó su rostro_

_-¿Entonces que haces?-Preguntó levantando una ceja_

_-Nada que te importe-Se levantó y caminó con dirección a su casa nuevamente_

_-¿Dime por qué?-Susurró _

_-Ella no llegó_

_-¿Tu madre?_

_-Quien más…_

_Empezó a sollozar_

_-No llores-Abrazó a Sakuno y ella correspondió aquel gesto_

_-Ella…no me quiere-Dijo entre sollozos _

_-No digas eso…_

_Esta lo miró y sonrió levantando la mirada-Ya…ya puedes soltarme_

_-Lo siento-Se sonrojó inevitablemente_

_-Siempre ha preferido a Kay-Entre lágrimas expresaba _

_-¿No estarás siendo un poco dura con ella?_

_-No, desde niños siempre fue así. Mi madre proviene de una familia adinerada es de madre francesa y padre japonés; desde pequeña deseó ser cantante y modelo, como verás es muy guapa…_

_-Tienes razón, tú eres su fiel retrato-Sonrió_

_-Ella conoció a mi padre en la universidad, en París. Se hicieron novios. A los dieciocho años quedó embarazada y así su carrera como modelo se vivo abajo. No obstante su familia movió sus influencias e hicieron que mis padres se casaran para que la sociedad no la marginara; cuando Kay nació le presentaron una oferta como solista y aceptó, y cuando su carrera universitaria y su carrera musical marchaban de las mil maravillas se enteró que estaba embarazada nuevamente…_

_-Naciste tú…-Ella asintió con tristeza_

_-Sus padres anteriormente le habían dicho que se tomara en serio su carrera advirtiéndole así que no debía tener más hijos sino dejarían de pagar su universidad y destruirían su carrera como solista. Mi madre escondió junto a mi padre los cinco primeros meses de embarazo y los cuatro restantes fingieron un descanso yéndose de vacaciones a Japón, donde ya los esperaba la madre de mi papá, mi abuela. Fue así que nací. Luego ambos regresaron a Francia como si nada hubiera pasado dejándome a cargo de mi abuela_

_-¿Te escondieron de su familia? ¿Cuántos años?_

_-Cinco…-Susurró-Aunque siempre me visitaron…y le prohibieron a mi hermano hablar de mí sobre todo mi mamá. Un año después mi padre no soportó esa vida y le exigió que dijera la verdad sobre mí. Fue así que se divorciaron_

_-Ahora tú vives en Japón_

_-Sí-Sonrió-Pero lo de mis abuelos ya está solucionado. No me tratan mal al contrario, son cariños y amables_

_-Me alegra_

_-No le cuentes a nadie ¿sí?_

_-De ninguna manera pequeña_

_Pasaron ya dos semanas desde que empezaron a estudiar juntos, tal vez fue más fácil de lo que esperaba Sakuno, y Percy sólo estaba más que feliz… _

_-Percy-Saludó_

_-Hola_

_-Bueno empecemos-Dijo esto mientras se sentaba a su lado _

_-Este será el último día que estudiaremos juntos_

_-Si…-Dijo con pesar_

_Después de varias horas de estudio, Percy ya estaba por retirarse de la biblioteca, Sakuno decidió irse también y se levantaron de sus asientos, Sakuno caminó hacia Percy para irse juntos, ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos ¿qué habían en ellos que le llamaban la atención?. Percy aprovecho ese instante y se acercó a ella, hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella suavemente, no pudo evitarlo; Sakuno estaba sorprendida y él lo noto, así que decidió apartarse _

_-¡Tú!... ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!-Dijo empujándolo y totalmente ruborizada _

_Percy sonrió con cinismo. Ya lo veía venir, claro ella fingiría que se sentía ofendida y le exigiría una explicación. Tal vez era mejor que le siguiera el juego y fingiera que estaba arrepentido_

_-Lo lamento_

_-¿Lo lamentas?-El tono de ella sonó a decepción, pero al instante lo disfrazó con un tono de agresividad, que lo acompañó con una sonora bofetada que dejó perplejo a Percy y a ella misma _

_-Sakuno, ¿no crees que exageras un poco?-Percy se frotó el lugar donde ella había golpeado_

_-¡No!_

_-Está bien, está bien… no se porqué lo hice "¡mientes!"_

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Susurró mientras veía como él se iba alejando, Sakuno estaba nerviosa, ¡este era su segundo beso!_

_-No lo sé-Percy desapareció de la biblioteca mientras que Sakuno estaba confundida, ella se sentó pesadamente en una banca mientras se limpiaba bruscamente con la parte frontal de la mano _

_Mientras Sakuno trataba de dormir, miró al techo. ¿Qué le pasaba? se preguntaba constantemente, desde que empezó a pasar más tiempo con aquel chico, la ponía nerviosa, se sonrojaba y hasta decía más incoherencias de lo normal… Bien tal vez ya lo sabía, ya se lo había dicho a alguien… Tales síntomas no eran más que la prueba viviente que padecía de la letal enfermedad del Amor_

_-Me enamore de ti y que…-Susurró al viento_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**El día de ayer a las 9:15 de la noche, hallamos a Sakuno Ryuzaki junto con Percy Ducret en un parque cercano al departamento de la modelo, al parecer estaban teniendo una discusión ya que esta no dejaba de llorar pero, luego las lágrimas de Sakuno fueron persuadidas gracias al repentino abrazo de Ducret" **_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

"**Buscando un sueño infinito en un mundo sin fronteras..."**

**La Belle et la Bête**

_El día era radiante y especial, sumamente especial para los alumnos en aquella escuela, era simplemente el Día del Baile escolar; el baile que se realizaba todos los años al terminar el años, para muchos, los días anteriores habían sido tediosos ya que tenían que invitar a alguien como pareja…de baile_

_Por supuesto Sakuno ni Kay estaban absortos de aquella situación, pero por algunos mal entendidos y en eso tenia que ver mucho la prensa sus asesores decidieron que seria mejor que vayan totalmente separados, algo demasiado cruel para aquellos que se atraen pero como se dice: Es el precio de la fama _

_El local estaba adornado de manera especial, daba el aspecto de estar en un palacio y ellos habían escogido como tema de la noche: "Reino encantado". Todos tenían que vestir simulando ser príncipes y princesas; las mujeres lucían vestidos muy hermosos y elegantes, en su mayoría voluminosos en la parte de la falda de todos los colores y el cabello recogido en diferentes moños y rizos. En el caso de los chicos, lucían como los distintos cuentos de príncipes, todos dando lo mejor sí _

_Percy llegó acompañado de una muchacha guapa que tenía una sonrisa demasiado amplia y traía un vestido rosado ceñido; mientas él, traía un traje azul con galones en los hombros de color dorado y seis botones del mismo color que cerraban el ceñido saco, era simplemente atractivo. Él trató de divisar a la niña que sin el mínimo esfuerzo, le arrancaba suspiros, pero lastimosamente aun no había llegado _

_Ya había empezado la fiesta y ni rastro de la muchacha, cuando repentinamente una joven apareció en la puerta de el local, era ni más ni menos que Sakuno; vistiendo un magnífico vestido diseñado por un reconocido modista de aquel país Europeo, dicho vestido era de color oro viejo, traía un cinturón en forma de lazo lo cual acentuaba que tenía una cintura envidiable, traía guantes del mismo color que el vestido, los cuales llegaban hasta el codo, el cabello recogido en una media cola de la cual caían rizos sumamente hermosos. El diseñador se había inspirado en el cuento de La Bella y la Bestia, ya que dada la ocasión le pareció divina la idea de que Sakuno modele su vestido_

_Todos los presentes admiraron la gran belleza de la joven japonesa, que como en los cuentos de hadas bajó de las escaleras siendo observadas por todos; Kay fue a su encuentro para tomarla del brazo y ofrecerle su compañía, pero fue dejado a una lado cuando un joven un poco más bajo que él y con cabello rizado le ofreció su brazo y esta aceptó con un gracias; era su pareja de baile, sólo de baile… _

_Horas después, una melodía suave inundaba la sala y no había rastros de la pareja de baile de Sakuno. Ella estaba sola, sentada junto a una mesa bebiendo jugo. No podía verse más tentadora en esa noche. Percy quiso pensarlo demasiado, pues sabía que no debía, se lo habían advertido. Se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro. Extendió su mano y pudo apreciar como ella daba un sobresalto producto de la impresión, ella delicadamente colocó su aterciopelada mano sobre la de él_

_-¿Me concedes esta pieza?-Preguntó con voz suave_

_-Cómo rechazarte…-Contestó con dulzura _

_Ambos por pura inercia se guiaron hasta el centro de la pista, este colocó suavemente su mano sobre la cintura de esta la cual encajó perfectamente, mientras que ella colocaba su mano en su hombro, enlazaron perfectamente sus manos restantes llevándolas a la altura de sus hombros. Era mágico, el lugar, sus trajes, el ambiente, la música… todo _

_**(¡Escuchen la canción: 'The garden of everything' de Steve Conte y Maaya Sakamoto! (es necesario!))**_

_Here you are_

_Daylight star_

_Made out of miracles_

_Perfection of your own_

_You alone_

_Oh so incredible each atom _

_Sings to me:_

_"Set me free_

_From chains of the physical_

_Oh free me..._

_Oh free me..."_

_Sakuno tenía teñidas la mejilla al igual que Percy_

_The mirror melts_

_Somewhere else_

_Inside eternity_

_Where you on_

_Outstretched wings_

_Sing whitin the Garden of Everything_

_Where memories call to me_

_Backward dreams_

_Or phantom reality?_

_Call to me..._

_Call to me..._

_So here we are_

_Lovers of lost dimensions / Itsuka hi no kaze ni noote haruka tooi_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight / Hayaka no koto e_

_Every touch a temptation / Itsuka sora hitotsu michimono hi_

_And for every sense a sensation / Wataateyukeyu hanateta koto e_

_Sakuno alzó la vista y pudo apreciar más que nunca lo atractivo que era aquel joven y él por su parte se sumergió en lo profundo de los ojos de su amada. Es interesante como la vida se convertía en un enigma al igual que el amor, aunque era más que claro, que el tiempo lo cambiaba todo _

_Eyes of pure_

_Deep azure_

_Quite unbelievable_

_Sun's daughter_

_You been made not to fade_

_Quite inconceivable each atom _

_Sings to me:_

_"Set mi free_

_From chains of the physical_

_Oh free me..._

_Oh free me..."_

_A love like ours, a starry flower_

_Through seasons and centuries_

_As rivers reach the sea you reach me_

_With songs of your symmetry_

_A small boat there will float_

_To far off coasts:_

_The Isle of Infinity_

_Come with me / come with me_

_Come with me / come with me..._

_Here we'll see_

_Love's lost tree_

_Made out of miracles_

_Emotions_

_Crystal leaves_

_To cover me and you in eternity_

_Each atom sings to us_

_Through the blood:_

_"Love is a miracle_

_Sing softly... / sing softly..._

_Sing softly..._

_So here we are_

_Lovers of lost dimensions / Itsuka hi no kaze ni noote haruka tooi_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight / Hayaka no koto e_

_Every touch a temptation / Itsuka sora hitotsu michimono hi_

_And for every sense a sensation / Wataateyukeyu hanateta koto e_

_So here we are_

_Twins stars of brilliant brightness / Itsuka hi no kaze ni noote haruka tooi_

_Lanterns lit by life for all the dephts of night / Hayaka no koto e_

_And every day will return us / Itsuka sora hitotsu michimono hi_

_To arms of the ever eternal / Wataateyukeyu hanateta koto e_

_So here we are_

_So far from earthly orbits / Itsuka hi no kaze ni noote haruka tooi_

_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight / Hayaka no koto e_

_Where every day will return us / Itsuka sora hitotsu michimono hi_

_To arms of the ever eternal / Wataateyukeyu hanateta koto e_

_Here we are... / Here we are..._

_Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, sentían una sensación que se acrecentaba desde sus estomago hasta sus pechos, ambos unieron sus labios formando un suave beso sacado de un cuento de hadas… _

_Lovers of lost dimensions..._

_Where every day will return us_

_To arms of the ever_

_Eternal..._

_Ambos se separaron lentamente sonrojados pero sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual. Los aplausos inundaron el lugar exaltándolos, notaron que todo este tiempo habían sido la única pareja que ocupaba la pista de baile, acompañados por la luz tenue y el reflector sobre ellos "¡Que vergüenza!" pensaron, pero este había significado gran paso para el futuro _

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**Con gran astucia y cautela nos infiltramos en la fiesta de fin de año del colegio Sommeils, el cual es uno de los más prestigiosos del país, tanto por sus métodos de enseñanza como por ser cuna de celebridades tales como Percy Ducret, Kay y Sakuno Ryusaki. Dicho evento rompió con todos los esquemas fiesta ya que ella todos los esquemas ya que todo parecía sacado de los cuentos de hadas los trajes y vestidos así como los adornos y el ambiente. Pero el caso es que la pareja del año (Percy y Ryusaki) dieron un hermoso espectáculo sacado de un cuento de hadas, con las vestimentas coincidentemente del mismo diseñador, interpretaron el cuento de "La Bella y la Bestia", aunque en este caso la bestia hace mucho que se había transformado en príncipe. Ambos adolescentes se envolvieron en un mágico momento el cual fue sellado por un tierno beso que logramos capturar…" **_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

"_**La vida es un enigma al igual que el amor**__**"**_

_**Quiero estar siempre a tu lado**_

_Luego de estos esperados sucesos, las clases continuaron normalmente, considerando las noticias que circulaban por las aulas, que se veían invadidas de variadas especulaciones sobre la relación entre Percyy Sakuno. No obstante, no hubo mayores confrontaciones, así que al final de la jornada, la bella joven se preparaba para salir de toda esta confusión_

_-Sakuno perdóname… no quise que…pero es que…-Trató de explicar_

_-Se armó un gran lió, lo tenemos que solucionar_

_-Pero…_

_-Sólo diéremos que nosotros sólo somos buenos amigos-Sonrió _

_-¡No quiero!-Apretó sus puños. Ella se quedó muda-…Sakuno no quiero que se termine…_

_-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó nerviosa_

_-¡Te amo!_

_Todos están buscando algo  
Una cosa que haga que todo se complete  
Lo encontrarás en los lugares más extraños  
En lugares en los que nunca supiste que podría ser_

_Sakuno no se lo esperaba, fue demasiado… directo, sin rodeos. ¿Qué debía hacer?. Ella también lo amaba pero sus managers no lo permitirían… ¡Al diablo! algo se les ocurría. Ella le sonrió y confesó lo que sentía a voz viva. El patio de la esuela increíblemente se había convertido en un esplendido campo de flores donde no existía la tristeza, el odio, el rencor, sino al contrario la paz, la armonía, la felicidad y lo más importante el amor reinaba armónicamente… _

_Algunos lo encuentran en los rostros de sus hijos  
Algunos lo encuentran en los ojos de sus amantes  
¿Quién puede negar la alegría que trae  
Cuando encuentras esa cosa especial?  
Estás volando sin alas_

_Suavemente, entrelazaron sus manos, logrando formar un lazo que probablemente sólo la muerte lo separaría…_

_Algunos lo encuentran en los rostros de sus hijos  
Algunos lo encuentran en los ojos de sus amantes  
¿Quién puede negar la alegría que trae  
Cuando encuentras esa cosa especial?  
Estás volando sin alas  
_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**Percy Ducret y Sakuno Ryusaki anuncian su relación como pareja en exclusiva para nuestra revista"**_

_Algunos lo encuentran compartiendo cada mañana  
Algunos en sus vidas solitarias  
Lo encontrarás en las palabras de otros  
Una simple línea puede hacerte reír o llorar_

_-Es para ti…-Percy le entregaba a Sakuno una caja mediana roja con un gran lazo dorado_

_-¿Qué es?-Lo recibió_

_-¡Eso no se pregunta!. Por que mejor no lo averiguas tú- Cuidadosamente retiró el lazo, luego la tapa, se sorprendió al ver contenido…_

_-Tanto alboroto para darme sólo 'esta cajita'-Sosteniendo en la mano la pequeña cajita rosada_

_-Pues 'esta cajita' te va a sorprender_

_Sakuno la abrió molesta y grade fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un anillo con un corazón hecho de rubí… ¡original!_

_-Satisfecha-Dijo con una sonrisa altanera_

_-No lo quiero-Le entregó la joya_

_-¿Qué?-Preguntó con sorpresa-¿Quieres otra piedra? ¿de oro? ¿de plata?_

_-¿Piensas que con esto te querré más?_

_-Bueno yo pensé…_

_-¡Eso es lo malo tú siempre piensa!-Exclamó sarcástica_

_-Dime lo que quieres, yo te lo conseguiré. ¿Qué no ves que quiero hacerte feliz?_

_-¡__No tienes que prometerme la luna!... me bastaría, si sólo te sentaras conmigo un rato debajo de ella...-Susurró con la cabeza gacha_

_Percy la abrazó con los ojos cristalinos_

_-Lo entiendo. Es por eso que te amo_

_Lo encuentras en la más profunda amistad  
De la clase que albergas toda tu vida   
Y cuando sabes cuanto significa  
Has encontrado esa cosa especial  
Estás volando sin alas_

_Así pues, por imposible que pueda parecer  
Tienes que luchar por cada sueño   
Porque quien va a saber si el que dejas ir  
Te habría completado_

Bien, pues para mi está despertando a tu lado  
Para mirar el amanecer en tu rostro  
Saber que puedo decir que te amo  
En cualquier momento o lugar

Son cositas que solo yo sé  
Esas son las cosas que te hacen mía  
Y es como estar volando sin alas  
Porque tu eres mi cosa especial  
Estoy volando sin alas  
Tu eres el lugar donde mi vida comienza  
Y serás donde termine  
Estoy volando sin alas  
Y esa es la alegría que traes  
Estoy volando sin alas

_**O-o-o-o-o-o**_

"_**J'ai peur de te perdre"**_

_**Tengo miedo de perderte**_

"_Te vi morir  
Te escuché llorar  
Cada noche mientras dormías  
Yo era tan joven  
Debiste buscar una mejor opción que apoyarte en mi"  
_

_En plena noche una joven corría de un lado a otro buscando a la persona que amaba; él había desaparecido ya hace tres días, tres interminables días sin saber donde estaba. Y mírenlo ahora, el joven adolescente más famosos de Francia y quizá de Europa, estaba recostado en una vereda de las tantas calles que desde hace meses solía transcurrir sin ser expuesto a la prensa, un lugar de mala muerte quizas para muchos que no tienen vicios, pero, el paraíso para ellos, para él… _

_¿Hacia donde te diriges?  
¿Qué estás mirando?  
¿Estás persiguiendo todavía aquel sueño del que me hablaste una vez?  
Me encantaba tu cara  
cuando hablabas del futuro.   
Pero no debí estar allí  
para que hubieses protegido tu sueño.  
_

_-Percy… Percy…-Lo zarandeo poniéndose a su altura_

_-Sakuno…-Dijo con voz ida mientras abría dificultosamente los ojos. Sakuno los apreció con tristeza, estaban rojos al igual que los orificios de su nariz _

_-Lo volviste a hacer…de nuevo-Lo recriminó zarandeándolo con fueraza_

_-Me duele la cabeza-Dijo cogiendo esta-¿Donde estoy?-Dijo con pesadez_

_-No lo sé. Volvamos a casa _

_-¿Estas molesta?_

_-¿Tú que crees? Son tres días sin saber donde estabas-Este rió al ver el gesto de preocupación de Sakuno-¿Te estas burlando?_

_-Lo siento no puedo parar de reír-Dijo tratando de mantener la compostura_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te haces daño? Siempre solías decir que eso era para tontos-Dijo con los ojos lagrimosos _

_-Lo dije, pero no sabía cuan fantástico podía ser_

_-¿Fantástico?_

_-Dentro de algunos años nadie se acordará de mi música, ni siquiera de mi nombre, ¿crees que lo soportaré? prefiero matarme lentamente para así contemplar mejor la vida…-Dijo con una sonrisa_

_-¿Con drogas? ¡¿Piensas que con eso no sufrirás?!_

_-Lo siento te defraudé otra vez…-Agachó la cabeza-Yo solo quería salir de esta presión, de la fama, de mi familia, de la prensa, de mi destino… quiero saborear los distintos sufrimientos. Cuando me drogo siento paz, no pienso más que en reír, me olvido de lo que me dicen, de lo que tengo que hacer…pero luego me doy cuenta de que lo que he hecho ¿Crees que me agrada del todo?-Empezó a sollozar-Odio mi vida… ¡Quiero morir! _

_-¡No te das cuenta de que me estas matando a mi también!, te escogí a ti de entre tantos chicos… a ti_

_-Dime que podemos volver a empezar. Sabes que nunca me iré si tu me lo pides_

_-¿Nunca te irá? me lo prometes…-Dijo tomando sus manos_

_-Si…_

"_Tengo miedo en quien me estoy convirtiendo, siento que estoy perdiendo la lucha interna, no puedo dominarlo más, mi fuerza se esta acabando tengo que ceder, es el miedo, miedo a la oscuridad que esta creciendo dentro de mi, que un día vendrá a mi vida; tengo que salvar, que salvar a mi amado no hay escape porque mi fe es horror y condena"…_

_**O-o-o-o-o-o**_

"_**A veces la heridas más graves son infligidas por los seres que amos"**_

_**Mil veces: por favor**_

_16 de Agosto un día especial para Percy Ducret, ese era el día en el cual cumplía cinco años en el medio artístico. La familia, había organizado un gran agasajo para todas sus amistades en un hotel cinco estrellas, el más reconocido del país. Sakuno estaba feliz al lado de Percy, el cual minutos antes de que termine la fiesta desapareció causando extrañeza en Sakuno era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra _

_Sakuno al finalizar la fiesta se quedó despierta, esperando la llegada de percy, ya que sus cuartos quedaban juntos. Ella escuchó los murmullos de Percy y salió a su encuentro_

_-¿Lo volviste a hacer?-Habló la joven con abatimiento _

_Luego de casi un minuto de hostil silencio, el joven respondió de mala gana_

_-Perdón..._

_-¿Cuánto más te disculparás?-Lo inquirió ella, la desesperación se reflejaba en sus facciones_

_-Eso no te incumbe... -Replicó sin titubeos _

_Sakuno vaciló y las piernas comenzaron a fallarle de nuevo. Sus rodillas temblaron por un momento, pero cuando intentó replicar. El apuesto joven se había deslizado desde su puerta y la había tomado entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo. Sin prisas y sin que su victima pudiese hacer otra cosa que balbucear vagamente que la soltara, la llevó hasta la habitación y dejándola caer sobre la cama cerró con llave la puerta. Aquel extraño comportamiento puso en alerta a Sakuno que se deslizó rápidamente hasta el borde de la cama. Pero el mucho más veloz, la sujetó de las muñecas y la empujó violentamente hacia atrás. La muchacha soltó un grito, cuando se abalanzó sobre ella. Pero él le cubrió la boca con la mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba fijamente sus brazos sobre su cabeza. La inmovilizó completamente, sentía su agitada respiración en su cara, su mirada sumamente aterrada_

_-Ahora no me arrepiento de nada, pero luego te pediré perdón-Le espetó, sin quitar la mano que oprimía sus labios, no se sentía ya dueño de su razón o de sus actos. Poco le importó el espanto que albergaba cada célula del cuerpo de su ángel_

_Sus fuerzas eran incomparables. A Sakuno, solo le restaba someterse, nada podía hacer para resistirse. Lentamente retiró la mano que cubría sus labios, pero inmediatamente la llevó a los suyos, indicándole que se mantuviera callada. Aún así ella intentó hablar, pero el la besó salvajemente. Y sus palabras se redujeron a sollozos ininteligibles_

_-¡No. Suéltame Percy! ¡No quiero hacerlo!-Le gritó, cuando él se deslizó hacia su cuello. Sus rojizos cabellos rozaban sus mejillas y se humedecían con las lágrimas que derramaban aquellos hermosos ojos-¡Suéltame, por favor!-Rogó por milésima vez_

_Pero Percy volvió a tirar violentamente de sus ropas, arrancando otro grito de la indefensa muchacha que yacía semidesnuda sobre la cama. Su figura enmarcada por el azul pálido de las sábanas se retorcía valerosamente, pero sin poder liberarse de su opresor, solo podía arrugar la suave tela bajo su cuerpo. Implacable y drogado, Percy era completamente ajeno a cualquier tipo de ruegos_

_-¡No!-La voz de Sakuno desgarró el aire de la habitación, cuando los fríos labios de aquel desconocido se pegaron a sus labios-Detente, detente por favor... -jadeaba la muchacha entre sollozos-¡Detente Percy! ¡No me hagas esto!...por favor detente…_

_¿Hacia donde te diriges?  
¿Qué estás mirando?  
¿Estás persiguiendo todavía aquel sueño del que me hablaste una vez?  
Me encantaba tu cara  
cuando hablabas del futuro.   
Pero no debí estar allí  
para que hubieses protegido tu sueño.  
¿Con cuanta ansiedad y duda peleabas  
estando siempre en un sitio como este?  
Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas por primera vez  
desde que estoy sola.   
Sentía que podía ir al fin del mundo  
cuando me tomabas de la mano.  
Había creído sin ninguna duda que  
caminaríamos siempre por el mismo sitio.  
¿Por qué a pesar de eso yo...  
¿Por qué a pesar de eso yo...  
Pero yo...  
Recuerda la promesa  
Que yo nunca he olvidado_

_La habitación se había vuelto silenciosa, era increíble como una sustancia embrutecía a la persona más avispada. Por otro lado, un bulto de sabanas cubría a Sakuno, esta lloraba silenciosamente y amargamente, cubriendo su desnudes con sus brazos y sabanas…bajo la cama_

_-Sakuno…-Llamó su acompañante con el rostro más lucido que el del día anterior-Perdóname…-Susurró con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro de ángel arrepentido mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo con el corazón desgarrado por la vergüenza de ser él mismo…_

_Perdóname…_

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de autora:**

Hi, perdón por al tardanza! pero bueno. ¿Q tal el cap? ¡AH! stoy emocionada por como terminó ste cap! T.T spero + reviews porfa!!! Como c habrán dado cuenta introduje capitulos cortos: todo pasa en el transcurso de dos años. Por cierto Saku en la actualidad tiene 16 por si no lo notaron... Bueno ps como tmb c habrán dado cuenta paso 'eso' entre Saku y Ryoma (mmm los diálogos d ellos c basan en la canción d nek: Laura no está)... y por otro lado Percy la...la es tan difícil decirlo... T T !! Diganme q les pareció d todo su Herat!

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y X los reviews!**_

_**Feliz navidad!!**_

_**RE-Besos**_


	10. Mientras abrazo la luz y la oscuridad

_**Error Fatal**_

"_**No puedo evitar lastimarte, sin embargo, no te miento cuando digo que te amo**_**"**

**Capitulo 10 **

**Mientras abrazo la luz y la oscuridad**

Mucho antes de que amaneciera, una torpe joven trataba de escapar de los brazos de aquel hombre, que la entristece y la hace feliz al mismo tiempo. Se encontraba aturdida. Todo esto no estaba previsto. No debería haber pasado. Pero existen cosas que no somos capaces de controlar, tenemos que tropezar una y otra vez para entender lo que debemos hacer o al menos eso es lo que dicen. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, la vida continuaba, sin importar lo que pasara después, eso era algo que había aprendido hace ya mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de eso las lágrimas se volvieron a derramar…nuevamente

_Qué he hecho  
Me encararé conmigo misma  
Para tachar lo que he llegado a ser  
Borrándome y dejando ir  
lo que he hecho_

_Qué he hecho  
Qué he hecho  
¿Me perdono por lo que he hecho?…_

Las lágrimas no dejaban de surcar su fino y aterciopelado rostro, sentía un gran odio por sí misma y con dos interrogantes dando vueltas por su cabeza: ¿Cómo vería a Eiji a la cara? ¿Qué pensaría de ella?. Las respuestas vagaban claramente en su mente y no eran agradables. Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…que estupidez, era una cobarde

-_"Soy una cobarde"_

Se repetía mientras observaba la escena: Estaba recostada a un lado de Ryoma, quien permanecía ligeramente dormido. Solo reaccionó al percibirla tan cerca, sin dudarlo se aferró a ella, causándole un temblor en todo el cuerpo, por unos instantes se sintió en la misma luna, pero luego, la sangre se le subió al rostro al captar la escena de…más cerca ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Estaban sin ropa!. No se atrevió siquiera a respirar, es más, no podía respirar…

-_Uno, dos, tres…_

Se repetía siendo consiente que cualquier movimiento en falso sería crucial. Rojo vivo, ése era el color se su rostro; con las palmas temblorosas trataba de apartarlo de ella, pero este parecía empecinado en retenerla en sus brazos

-R-Ryoma…-Lo llamó con un hilo de voz

-mmm…-Se quejó atrayéndola más a él, causándole un sonrojo aun más grande que el anterior

-_¡Estoy en el límite…!_-Pensó con ímpetu-Ryoma…levántate

-¿Qué?-Ryoma abrió perezosamente los ojos y su sorpresa fue indescriptible al notar la proximidad de sus cuerpos y en ese…estado. Se sonrojó abruptamente_-"¡¿Wath The Fuck?!"_-Pensó con ímpetu al sentir _algo_ cálido contra su pecho

_Esto es una ilusión  
Acoplémonos (esto es una ilusión)  
Esto es una ilusión  
Compenetrémonos.  
Esto es toda una ilusión  
Hay tanta confusión  
Te haré sentir mejor  
Si esto es amargo desde el comienzo, entonces será lo más dulce al final_

-Podrías…-Hizo señas con sus manos-"_¡Soltarme. Ahora!"_

-¡Oh bien!-Deshizo el agarre

-Gracias-Masculló alejándose de él

Silencio. El silencio era tan angustioso que los estaba matando. No podían verse a la cara, estaban muy nerviosos y sonrojados…

-Sakuno yo…-Ryoma rompió la barrera de hielo

-¿Qué?-Tratando de anticiparse a su respuesta

-Yo quiero que sepas que esto no fue…una simple aventura-Su semblante era serio

-Yo…-Estaba demasiado contrariada-Yo…

-Te amo y lo sabes-La sorprendió-Siempre te lo he dicho… ¿Tú qué sientes por mí?

Bien, esa pregunta era algo tardía debido a la situación, pero sin embargo era necesaria. Ella sabía que Ryoma le gusta…demasiado como para poder aceptarlo pero… ¿decirle te amo? era una palabra muy fuerte como para soltarla así nada más...

En esos momentos recordaba cuando lo vio nuevamente, aun podía sentir las distintas sensaciones que este le causó al chocar su mirada con la suya_-"¿Ryusaki?, ¿Quién es Ryusaki?"-_ Aceptaba que sintió cólera cuando este se olvidó de su persona, que más daba era Ryoma Echizen, el frío Echizen ¡Ni siquiera la había mirado al pasar por su lado, pero sin embargo ella le siguió el juego al fingir que no lo conocía fue en ese instante que lo dijo: _"Mi amor por ryoma murió hace mucho tiempo, fue un simple enamoramiento de una niña. Ahora mi único verdadero amor es Eiji y nadie más"_

_Me hiciste humillarme tanto  
Me tenías locamente enamorada  
Me obtuviste muy fácil, muy fácil  
Enredado en mi cabeza  
Pidiéndole ayuda al cielo  
Porque ya estamos bien_

El primer beso de Ryoma, aun lo recordaba, fue algo precipitado, fuera de contexto, sin previo aviso, fantástico y arriesgado. El lugar de los hechos: La azotea de la escuela

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Recordar esas palabras simplemente la paralizaba. Se sorprendió cuando sus fuerzas de voluntad habían flaquearon, sentía que no se podía resistir. Estaba dispuesta a todo pero la sonrisa burlona de Ryoma lo delataba todo

_-Estás loco-Dijo entre risas fingidas-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo puedo estar contigo?-Dijo con burla_

_-Sakuno…-Sonrió-Antes te morías por mí y hay algo que me dice que aun te gusto-Con tono altanero_

_-Eres gracioso-Dijo con una seria sonrisa-¿Yo morirme por ti?, eso es una falacia, ni siquiera te considero atractivo "¡Mientes!" –Él abrió los ojos, ¡que ofensa!_

Había sido el colmo, en ese instante se había burlado de ella, pero lo peor Sakuno quería morir de la vergüenza y de la rabia, ya que este sabía que hace tres años había estado secretamente enamorada de él, bien, lo había confirmado no había sido un secreto. ¡Pero el colmo fue que se había burlado de sus anteriores sentimientos! ¿Cómo creerle ahora?. Ese día tuvo que usar todo su auto control

Sakuno te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida-dijo mientas se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, la arrincono contra las rejas de la azotea y tomo sus muñecas dejándola sin posibilidad de escapar…

_-No te resistas, ¿qué acaso no es esto lo que quieres?-Susurró Ryoma al oído de Sakuno._ _Ella no respondió pues le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar y mucho más pensar con claridad_

_-Espera Ryoma, que vas a ha…-Intentó decir Sakuno pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Ryoma que de pronto habían caído sobre los suyos_

En ese momento todo pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su mente y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que invadía su cuerpo en oleadas intensas, se dejó llevar por ese beso que no era suave ni lento, sino fogoso y lleno de pasión. Sus labios se rozaban una y otra vez sin señal alguna de que quisieran detenerse. No pudo contener las ganas de comparar aquel beso con los que le había proporcionado Percy, Eiji y otros chicos. Fue una experiencia simplemente alucinante. Aceptaba que se sentía nerviosa, intimidada por esos grandes ojos que la miraban con ansiedad, las piernas le temblaban, ahora estaba completamente segura que sino fuera por Eiji hubiera estado dispuesta a lanzarse a sus brazos sin importarle las consecuencias

_Se separó de golpe del joven seductor e inmediatamente le plantó una cachetada. Ryoma no registraba que estaba pasando, un momento estaba teniendo el placer más grande de su vida y al siguiente estaba siendo cacheteado_

Fue una idiota, lo aceptaba; lo lógico hubiera sido empujarlo y luego cachetearlo, no compartir ese maravilloso y deseoso beso y luego sin más cachetearlo

-Yo…-Susurró con tiente en las mejillas. Recordó cuando estuvo en la casa de este; ella le confesó el suicidio de Percy, y lo llamó amigo por primera vez. Amigo…

_-Lo siento, por todo. Lo siento, se que te defraude-Dijo entre sollozos-Nunca necesité un amigo, como ahora lo hago-Ryoma abrió los ojos con pasmo y una abrumadora alegría invadió todo su ser sentía que una fuerza hacia fricción en su pecho ¿Sakuno había aceptado ser su amiga?. Al parecer así había sido_

_-Sakuno tú…-Le levantó el rostro para así poder observar ese par de bellos ojos que tanto adoraba_

_-Yo... - un sollozo que no pudo reprimir, ahogó sus palabras_

Fue tan difícil admitirlo era muy embarazoso y denigrante para una persona orgullosa, admitir que aun recordaba a Percy, era novia de Eiji y se sentía atraída por Ryoma

_Ryoma apoyó sus largos dedos sobre sus labios temblorosos y mientras los exploraba-Yo te…-No pudo contenerse más y acarició los suaves labios de Sakuno con los suyos, ella no reaccionó, se quedó más que estática, su cerebro no reaccionaba, fue como si se hubiera congelado en ese instante, pero eso si, lo único que sentía era algo cálido sobre sus labios y esa calidad hizo que en ese momento todo rastro de razón desapareciera de la mente de Sakuno y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo en oleadas intensas, se dejo llevar por ese beso fogoso. Sus labios se examinaban una y otra vez sin señal de querer estancarse en un desolador suspiro provocado por la falta de aire_

_Unos sonoros ruidos en la puerta trajeron a Sakuno a la realidad _

_-No es correcto-Suspiró sin despegarse de los labios de Ryoma_

_-Cállate-Dijo en forma autoritaria _

Sino hubiera sido por la respuesta tan autoritaria, que por cierto rompió toda la magia de entonces, la situación actual que estaba viviendo ahora…se hubiera dado

-Ryoma…-Empezó-Recuerdas que habíamos quedado sólo como simples amigos…-Dijo con tristeza

-Somos amigos…-Corrigió con pesadumbre ante la propuesta: _habíamos_

-Los amigos no hacen…esto-Sollozó

-Entonces no quiero se tu amigo-Levantó el tono de su voz al verla llorar

-Tomoka…ella no merece que le hagamos esto

Ryoma se asombró de tal afirmación. ¡Claro! Sakuno no sabía que el día anterior había terminado con ella

-No. Terminamos-Espetó

-¿Qué?-Esto la desencajó, pero en su interior sintió como una posible esperanza surgía sin permiso alguno-¿Cuándo?

-Eso no importa…

-¿Pero Eiji? ¿Acaso él se merece esto?-Recriminó

-No se enterará-Soltó sin más. Bien, era lógico ¿Quién se lo diría?

-Pero…

-Contéstame ¿Qué sientes por mí?-Retomó la pregunta

Sakuno levantó el rostro levemente para encontrarse directamente con sus ojos dorados, pero él parecía ni siquiera notar esa cercanía tan cálida, ni tampoco lo nerviosa que estaba ella

-Y-yo…-A penas y contenía la emoción de tenerlo a esa distancia

Sakuno le sonrió tiernamente, tan espontáneamente que Ryoma quedó paralizado. Cuanto había extrañado a aquella chica… cuantas veces había soñado con verla de nuevo… eso era lo único que quería, era el único motivo por el cual había regresado a Japón. Un anhelo disfrazado de venganza…

_-"Ni siquiera debería molestarme…ni siquiera debería intentar ocultarlo más. Yo lo amo, a pesar de todo… yo aun lo quiero… ¿Por qué? ¿En verdad merece que lo quiera? ¿Merezco que me quiera? ¿Habré merecido lo que sucedió?"-Se cuestionaba_

-Yo… no quiero seguir…alejado de ti-Se adelantó Ryoma. Sakuno abrió los ojos, grandes y dilatados- de verdad…-Bajó el volumen de su voz hasta que se volvió un murmullo- yo quiero…ser tu amigo… _"__No importa sino me ama. Solo quiero estar con ella para poder protegerla__…__aun cuando no me ame…yo estaré ahí…"_

-¿M-mi amigo?-Preguntó en un susurro, su voz parecía no querer salir

Ryoma asintió débilmente, casi con miedo. ¿Lo abofetearía? ¿Lo llamaría cínico? ¿Le diría algo? ¿Se iría? ¿Se alejaría?

-¡Yo te amo!- Sakuno no pudo aguantar estaba decidida a decirle que lo amaba y este se adelantaba con sus especulaciones. ¡Ni siquiera la había dejado hablar!

Tres palabras, hicieron que los ojos del príncipe se cristalicen y una gran alegría lo embargó. Quería bailar como si toda su vida hubiera estado en una jaula y de repente era liberado. Quería correr gritando con los brazos extendidos sólo para una persona: Sakuno

Ella por su parte descubrió que amar nuevamente no es difícil. Tenía que admitirlo, Percy era parte de un pasado, de su pasado, el mundo gira y ella gira con el, no podía seguir llorando su muerte; las personas nacen con la opción de quitarse la vida, muchos creen que es la mejor solución y optan por el suicidio sin importantes que al hacerlo se llevan consigo una parte de las personas que alguna vez los amaron. Pero era tonto, amar era la diferencia entre vivir y morir…era tonto. No quería seguir pensándolo, ya no importaba los recuerdos amargos de Percy los cuales la hicieron derramar _demasiadas lágrimas_…

_-"Estúpidas drogas…Estúpido Percy. Estúpida prensa. Estúpida familia. Estúpidos amigos. Estúpida vida…"_

_Y entonces un día lo superé  
Por soledad y desesperación  
Y en la profundidad de mi interior pensé escuchar  
"Inclínate en mí, estoy aquí"_

Él es una cálida brisa  
Respirando vida en mí  
Él es la luz del sol  
Brillando para mí  
Quité la carga de mi espalda  
Y la sacudí en el viento  
Y estiré mis brazos hacia el cielo  
Y dejé que comenzara mi vida

Ryoma emocionado la tomo en sus brazos y la besó con amor y cariño, el que ahora sabía que ambos compartían. Ella se había entregado, se había rendido y postrado de rodillas, ante ese amor que juzgaba llenar todas las cosas por las que valía la pena estar vivo

"_Ese no fue un abrazo  
fue mas que eso  
fue sentir como en mi piel  
sanaban las heridas que dolían  
se cerraban vacíos que crecían  
se escuchaba un corazón vivo"_

Los rayos del sol se infiltraron por la ventana sirviéndoles por así decirlo de despertador…era tarde y ambos aun estaban en la cama. La madre de Ryoma seguramente llegaría y sin más abriría la puerta y los agarraría infragantes ¿Cómo se levantarían a bañarse y luego cambiarse? La situación se había vuelto nuevamente embarazosa

-Bien ¿Quién se levantará primero?-Propuso Ryoma con la mejillas teñidas

-No lo sé-Contestó tímida

-Ok. Yo me levantaré pero tú tienes que…

-Cerrar los ojos. Dar la vuelta. No miraré nada-Dijo nerviosa

-Si

Sakuno hizo lo acordado mientras Ryoma aprovechaba para levantarse cubriendo apropiadamente sus partes nobles con la ayuda de las sábanas. Sakuno aun con las manos sobre los ojos se giró levemente y retiró con sigilo sus dedos para permitirle ver aquella cómica imagen cuyo protagonista era Ryoma, ya que este a tropezones se dirigió al armario tratando de encontrar ropa apropiada para él y para ella. De regreso hacia ella Sakuno se tapó nuevamente los ojos y se giró nuevamente

-Ya te ví-Dijo con sonrisa pícara. Sakuno al verse descubierta se giró hacia él

-No ví nada que no debía ver…lo juro-Tartamudeó sonrojada

-Esto es para ti-Le entregó un polo color rojo y unos pantalones negros-Seguro que te quedarán, mi madre suele comprarme por error ropa más pequeña

Sakuno sonrió y se envolvió con las sábanas-Tú tampoco mires…-Dijo al notar la mirada perdida de Ryoma

-Es imposible-Sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos. Sakuno se sonrojó-Como no vas a querer compartir la misma ducha, entonces yo iré al otro cuarto

Ryoma mismo ratero abrió la puerta sacando la cabeza mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, al no ver a nadie salió de puntillas al cuarto de huéspedes ya que Sakuno ahora ocupaba el suyo. Una vez dentro de aquel cuarto tan pulcro se acercó a la cama desordenándola como si hubiera pasado la noche en ella, entró en el cuarto de baño y se metió a la tina de agua fría…demasiada emoción por un día

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

-Sakuno…-Llamó Rinko la madre de Ryoma

-Adelante-Sakuno había terminado de bañarse y se había colocado la ropa que le brindó Ryoma

-¡Hija que haces de pie!-Exclamó

-Ya estoy mejor-Dijo nerviosamente

-¿Y esa ropa?-Miró dudosa a Sakuno

-Me la dio Ryoma. Ayer-Mintió

-Que bien…-Observó la cama tendida-No te hubieras molestado-Dijo amable

-Descuide. Más bien, quisiera darle las gracias por cuidar de mí-Hizo una reverencia. Rinko sonrió a la vez que notó como es que la expresión de Sakuno había cambiado, parecía que algo la había enmudecido por completo, y no iba a ser si el mismismo Ryoma estaba ingresando a la habitación. Él tampoco era indiferente ante las tantas sensaciones que estaban haciendo estragos con su cuerpo

-Hijo ¿Cómo dormiste?-Preguntó al notar su presencia

-Bien…-Contestó sintiendo una ola eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y además sonrojado al haber chocado la vista con Sakuno

La madre de este se disponía a acercarse nuevamente a Sakuno para confirmar si aun tenía fiebre. Ryoma dio un sobresalto al notar que cerca al pie de la cama se encontraba su bóxer, y si su madre lo notaba seguramente pegaría el grito al cielo como cualquier madre. El príncipe hizo señas señalando la prenda, al comienzo sintió ganas de ahorcar a Sakuno al notar que esta no podía descifrar su señas, pero luego la modelo captó el mensaje halló el objetivo y con disimulo lo pateó debajo de la cama. Ambos suspirando sintiendo un gran alivio

-No tienes fiebre-Dijo Rinko con la mano apoyado en la frente de Sakuno

-Fue gracias a la pastilla que me dio usted

-Es muy efectiva-Sonrió

_-Pastilla-_Pensó Ryoma

Esa palabra rebotaba en su cabeza sin poder entender que escondía en su contexto, observó a Sakuno conversar con su madre-_Pastilla_-El día anterior ambos estaban muy aturdidos, desesperados, ansiosos y ahora simplemente estaban apenados…eso era normal, además se amaban, pero algo no cuadraba. ¿Qué se estaban olvidando? ¿Qué se había olvidado?

-_No puede ser…tengo hambre_-Se ruborizó al escuchar el mismo el sonido de su estómago

-Bien, vamos a desayunar ¿si?-Se dirigió a Sakuno

-Gracias-Asintió Sakuno mirando de reojo a Ryoma

Ambos en la mesa se comportaban casi con normalidad de no ser al notar la mirada fija en el otro y los sonrojos se asomaban los cuales no fueron desapercibidos por la madre de Ryoma. Era algo romántico para ellos. Ryoma agradecía que su padre estuviera en América junto a su hermano para que así no se burlaran de sus sonrojos en la mesa y delante de Sakuno

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Unos cuantos días transcurrieron desde lo ocurrido; aún sumida en una inmensa tristeza al haber terminado su relación con Eiji de una manera que le desgarró el corazón por completo. Le había confesado que ya no lo quería como antes y debían acabar, pensó que sería así de simple, y que causaría la misma reacción como en los otros chicos con los que ella había terminado después de un corto tiempo claro. Hasta que este le preguntó quien era el dueño de su corazón y esta confesó que amaba a Ryoma de igual forma que él la amaba a ella; Eiji se sorprendió demasiado ya que en oportunidades anteriores ella le había declarado que Ryoma no le agradaba y prácticamente hablaba pestes de él, por eso insistió en su teoría de que estaba confundida y que tal vez deberían darse sólo un tiempo para que aclare sus ideas, lo cual rechazó afirmando que era definitivo y que no necesitaba aclarar nada. Fue de cierto modo directo y tajante. ¿Para que ilusionarlo?, dale falsas esperanzas solo lo empeoraría el adiós

Lo que la sorprendió, fue que en cuanto ella se disponía a marcharse este corrió a su encuentro, parándose frente a ella con la cabeza gacha, para después dejarse caer sobre sus rodillas rogándole que no lo dejara. Sakuno con lágrimas bañándole el rostro le contó su pasado concerniente ha Percy. Esto causó una tristeza profunda en Eiji al escuchar de la propia boca de Sakuno que sólo había estado con él por su semejante parecido al tal Percy. Sakuno sintió vergüenza de sí misma al escucharse decir que prácticamente lo había usado como un reemplazo y que no lo quería lastimar más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, le pidió perdón varias veces arrodillándose frente a él para verle el rostro que ahora parecía sombrío, su aspecto se mantuvo de esa forma durante unos pocos segundos, fue como si tratara de acomodar sus ideas concernientes a lo dicho por ella. Este levantó el rostro con una sonrisa radiante expresando las palabras: _"No te preocupes, voy ha estar bien, sé feliz con Ryoma"_. Sakuno estaba estupefacta y por unos instantes vaciló cuestionándose si verdaderamente este la quería; luego comprendió que esa era parte de su personalidad

"_Ya se terminó, es simple verlo  
Pero es tan difícil de entender  
Porque estabas buscando amor  
Cuando este estaba allí, allí en tus manos_

_Estabas en mi corazón, cuando cruzaste mi puerta  
Te di mi amor Sakuno, tu querías algo más  
Y ahora es solitario y frío el paraíso  
Pero no mires atrás no, ya no, estoy frío como el hielo_

_Yo era el único que tenía la llave de tu corazón  
Creo que tu gran promesa nunca te dejo ser libre  
Pero ya todo terminó, realmente terminó"_

Sakuno intentaba encausar su vida, sabía que no podía permanecer eternamente en este estado, pero necesitaba un lapso de tiempo para acostumbrarse a esta nueva y extraña realidad junto a Ryoma siendo llamados novios. Durante estos días no asistió a la escuela, pues sus ánimos todavía permanecían cabizbajos, además, no estaba dispuesta a ser observada con rencor o curiosidad por parte de sus compañeros, aunque de todos modos debería volver, pero eso seria cuando su fortaleza resurgiera. Por otro lado, la gran ayuda de Ryoma fue fundamental, ya que actúo como un verdadero novio. Sin embargo, su fiel amiga también la apoyó, aunque a la distancia, ya que Sakuno no deseaba ver a nadie y mucho menos tener que explicar que hace siendo la novia de Echizen, y menos a la prensa que asediaban constantemente su casa y la de Ryoma

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Uno de esos días Ryoma y Sakuno decidieron aprovechar el día caluroso para ir a la playa. Cuando llegaron al tan anhelado lugar para mala suerte de ambos se encontraba atestado de gente, esto les traía más de alguna complicación, debido a que ambos eran personajes conocidos, en cierta forma atrayentes, por tanto ninguno de los dos pasaría desapercibido, no obstante, solo cuando llegaron a este sitio se dieron cuenta de la situación, ya que ambos pasaron por alto que nunca habían sido vistos juntos. Pero no importaba ya que principalmente la emoción que les proporcionaba estar juntos irradiaba el lugar. Aun cuando esto se podría transformar en un verdadero fastidio, no contaban con muchas alternativas para poder evadir esto, pues era su único día libre antes de empezar con sus trabajos: de tenista y modelo

Los dos caminaban con total calma hacia el interior del agua, Sakuno luciendo un bikini rojo y Ryoma unos shorts de baño color azul marino. Ryoma tomado de la mano de Sakuno. Sin intención, las miradas curiosas se posaban en ellos, pues de por si Ryoma y Sakuno captaban la atención de más de alguno curioso, ya que su atractivo no era cosa de ignorar. Por mucho que ellos se esforzaban por no ser tan notorios, era una tarea en vano, ya que su sola presencia era imponente. A pesar del nerviosismo inicial, por la gran cantidad de personas, poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando a que los estuviesen observando, sobre todo por que nadie tenía la osadía de interrumpirlos, principalmente, por que Ryoma se encargaba de ahuyentar a cualquier inoportuno que los quisiera fastidiar, claro esta que había algunos que sobrepasaban esta línea de contención y lograban al menos una afable sonrisa de Sakuno, que en el mejor de los casos se iban dichosos con algún autógrafo de ambos…

Ellos entre juegos de empujones y risas regresaron a la arena

-¿Sakuno te estás divirtiendo?

-Mucho-Sonrió dándole un beso en los labios

En ese preciso momento, se escuchó un flash proveniente de una cámara a escasos metros de ellos. Se separaron de una joven reportera que se acercaba junto con un camarógrafo irrumpiendo la escena

-Buenas tardes-Saludó la reportera dirigiéndose a la cámara-Haciendo un recorrido por las playas del sur encontramos a Sakuno Ryuzaki la famosa modelo reconocida internacionalmente junto a Ryoma Echizen el mejor tenista juvenil del momento. ¿Ambos son novios?-Dirigiéndose a ambos

-No lo viste-Inquirió Ryoma enfadado ya que el tenía otros planes para con Sakuno después de la playa

-¿Cuándo iniciaron su relación?

-¿Podrías por favor respetar nuestra privacidad?-Preguntó amablemente Sakuno

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?-Preguntó de manera insistente

-Por favor déjennos disfrutar de la playa-Sakuno le dirigió una mirada suplícate, la cual fue ignorada

-Sakuno, ¿Qué puedes decir respecto a las causas por las cuales Percy D. se quitó la vida? ¿Crees que fueron las drogas?-Esta pregunta desencajó a Sakuno

-Estoy harta de que empiecen los rumores. Si eres reportera averígualo-Contestó enfadada

Ryoma cogió las cosas de ambos y tomó de la mano a Sakuno retirándose del lugar, se disponía a regresar a sus hogares u otro lugar donde no habría reporteros. Pero estos siguieron a la pareja con la cámara casi en sus rostros

-¿Es verdad que tu relación con Percy fue casi tormentosa?-Preguntaba agitada la reportera seguirlos casi corriendo

-¡Me enferma que me estén siguiendo! ¡Estoy cansada de que la gente mienta y de que digan lo que quieran acerca de mí!-Exclamó haciendo una mueca de fastidio lo cual Ryoma no pasó por alto

-¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? ¿Por qué no nos dejan vivir? vamos a hacer lo que queramos-Levantó la voz totalmente irritado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tómalo como quieras-Sonrió fastidiado. A pesar de que ambos chicos no querían declarar siguieron hostigándolos tratando de sacar más fotografías

-¿No han tomado ya suficientes? Solo queremos pasear-Ryoma mencionó irritado Sakuno le pellizcó el brazo para que no se le escapara una lisura que fuera pasado luego por señal abierta-Tengo que decir respetuosamente que me gustaría que nos quitaran sus cámaras de encima, por que solo queremos un poco de espacio para respirar. ¿Podrían por favor respetar nuestra privacidad?-Dicho esto se marcharon con el día perdido

Al día siguiente del incidente, todo el país estaba enterado de su relación mediante los medios de comunicación, ahora ya no había que ocultar, estaba más que afirmado su situación actual. Sus familias lo tomaron con agrado, sobretodo Karura, ya que desde que conoció a Ryoma pensó que sería un buen partido para Sakuno, por eso había insistido tanto en que la visitara

Los representantes de ambos jóvenes decidieron aprovechar esa oportunidad haciendo oficial su noviazgo, apareciendo así en las portadas de las revistas más exclusivas de Japón, las cuales llegaron a Francia y demás países interesados en ambos obteniendo una fuerte suma de dinero para ambos

Aunque ambos no estaban de acuerdo del todo, Sakuno y Ryoma aparecieron también en programas de televisión, en radios y sin duda en los periódicos, todos ansiosos de obtener más detalles. Todo esto fue muy favorable para sus estados de cuenta en los bancos y para aumentar su fama, aun más. ¿Qué más le podían pedir a la vida?. Ambos eran sumamente guapos, la pareja perfecta, todo el mundo se moría por saber cuanto se querían y que es lo que hacían, eran noticia; si seguían a ese paso se convertirían en perpetuos ídolos adolescentes

Pero… ¿Cuánto dura la felicidad para el ser humano? ¿Es eterna? ¿Acaso puede vencer a cualquier adversidad? ¿Incluso a la misma muerte? o ¿Acaso la propia vida dentro de la vida puede arruinarla?

"_Cuando te duela mirar hacia atrás  
y te dé miedo mirar adelante,  
mira hacia la izquierda o la derecha y  
allí estaré, a tu lado..."_

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

Hi!!, _**perdón**_ por al tardanza! pero bueno. ¿Q tal el cap? Sakuno al fin venció los temores q tenía y decidió tirarlos a la basura para así estar con el bello Ryoma!!! Ahh (suspiros d nafuri-chan) (¿o aun no?) y q tal situación fue en la q despertaron ay chiks chiks eso es lo q pasa cuando uno tiene la cabeza la cabeza algo trastornada pero en su mayoría es por q tienen la cabeza caliente. Gracias d todo corazón por el apoyo q me brindan en cada reviews q me fascinan cada día más y disculpen por no responderles no por q no kiera sino por q dispongo d corto tiempo debido a mis estudios ya q stoy en una academia para así postular a una universidad! Ah!! Me encantan todos los cursos d letras pero los números no los paso ni con agua!! XD, _por cierto_ en el cap anterior al final hubo una confusión d mi parte ya q fue tanta la emoción q dos veces hice aparecer el nombre d Ryoma en vez d Percy: aclarado, todo el tiempo (en la ultima parte) fue Percy _Ya lo corregí_ así q ahora si q es Percy TT d todas maneras muchas gracias por su apoyo, _prometo_ muchas sorpresas para el siguiente. cap!! Solo les daré una pista: _**Todo acto tiene consecuencias**_

_Pregunta: ¿Qué creen q va a pasar con Saku y Ryoma?_

_Help me!: Sugiéreme algo ya q aun no lo escribo_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y X los reviews!**_

_**A más Reviews más oportunidades para ganar!! XD A más Reviews, prometo actualizar pronto –eso espero XD- **_

_**RE-Besos**_

**Nafuri Ha Ha**


	11. Memoria del cielo

_**Error Fatal**_

"**Algunos recuerdos no deberían dejar huellas"**

**Capitulo 11**

**Memoria del cielo**

_Dos semanas después… _

La luz de la mañana acompañaba a Sakuno con dirección a la escuela; se había despertado muy temprano para llegar antes que cualquiera, prefería eso, para no tener que cruzar el colegio bajo la mirada de sus compañeros, que seguramente la habrían visto en la televisión, en los periódicos, etc. Así que sin demora llegó a su salón, que para su fortuna estaba completamente vacío, un gran alivio la embargó y se sentó en su lugar a esperar la hora de clases. Unos minutos más tarde, la bulla comenzó a ser presencia en los pasillos de Seigaku, anunciando que los alumnos empezaban a llegar. Repentinamente, se abre la puerta del salón de Sakuno, dejando ver a su amiga

-Hola Tomoka-chan-Saludaba con naturalidad

-¡¿Sakuno-chan?!-Gritaba Tomoka, lanzándose sobre ella-Que bueno que volviste

-Yo también estoy contenta por verte-La miró agradecida-Tomoka-chan…quiero decirte que…

-Lo sé. Todos lo saben-Corrigió-Me alegra. Te ves tan bien con él-Dijo con la misma euforia de siempre

Solo un pequeño momento pudieron hablar, pues a medida que ingresaban los demás alumnos, las interrumpían con saludos de cortesía y miradas indescriptibles

-Princesa-Saludó Ryoma con voz seductora, sin importarle de cierto modo la presencia de Tomoka

-Ah…R-Ryoma-Tartamudeó un poco avergonzada, esas palabras cariñosas aún la perturbaban

-Estoy feliz que hayas venido…-Susurró cerca de su oído. Ryoma fue el que en estas dos semanas le llevaba los apuntes de clase y todo eso. Fue él el primero que afrontó todo el alboroto en Seigaku, y el peor de todos: a sus sempais

Así las clases dieron inicio, poco a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad, entre tareas y actividades transcurría el día. En la salida, Sakuno estaba observando el juego del ya internacionalmente conocido "Príncipe del Tenis", ahora _su_ Príncipe

-Juego y partido para Echizen de Seigaku- Las chicas detrás de la cerca empezaron a aclamarlo como a una verdadera estrella de cine, gritando como maniáticas y piropeándole cosas indecentes. Sakuno sólo le sonrió, contenta de haber visto una vez más el juego de Ryoma; tenía que reconocer que a este punto de las cosas ya no le causaban tantos celos como antes

-¡Felicitaciones! ¡Has ganado con el marcador en blanco!-Exclamó Eiji a lo que Ryoma sólo asintió

-¡Y también has ganado unas cuantas Fans más!- Comentó pícaro Momoshiro apuntando al público femenino. Ryoma sonrió con brutal arrogancia, para luego divisar a una castaña que la llenaba de sentimientos demasiado agradables

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- Le respondió indiferente Ryoma guardando su raqueta en su bolso deportivo y se fue directo a los baños. Las mujeres, al ver que Echizen salía de las canchas, corrieron desesperadas para alcanzarlo, era increíble, se suponía que si Ryoma estaba con Sakuno ya no tendrían que asediarlo tanto, pero al parecer eso hizo que aumentaran los admiradores para ambos

-Al parecer a ellas no les importa si Ryoma está acompañado-Dijo un poco asustado Oishi, viendo como Ryoma corría y se encerraba en el baño.

-Es solo que Echizen las pretende evitar. No quiere caer en la tentación- Le respondió Inui anotando en su libreta, a la vez que observaba, más bien todos observaban, a las chicas que trataban de entrar al baño por la fuerza

-Pensé que esta vez sí lo atraparían-Dijo Fuji sonriente

-¿Y te gustaría verlo?- Fuji quedó viendo a Momoshiro

-Me conoces bien, y sabes que es así

-¿Qué le harán cuando consigan atraparlo?-Preguntó de repente Eiji.

-Lo más seguro es que lo manoseen entero-Contestó divertido Momoshiro-Y me encantaría ver cuando eso pase

-Eh…-Musitó una pequeña voz. Los titulares fijaron su mirada en Ryuzaki, quien estaba ya dentro de las canchas, y que según la expresión en su rostro había escuchado la parte de _manosear_

-Bueno en si venía a preguntarles por Ryoma, pero ya se donde está-Dijo con una sonrisa apuntando a los baños

-¿Hoy se irán juntos?-Preguntó Eiji algo receloso. Sakuno solo asintió, generando aun más la ola de culpa y de silencio entre ambos

Luego de unos minutos Ryoma salía del baño junto a algunos novatos que le servían de cierto modo como guardaespaldas, logrando alejar a las molestas chicas. Este observó a Sakuno y se despidió de sus compañeros, para así reunirse con su amada

-Perdón, me demoré un poco

-Si ya me dí cuenta-Dijo con mofa dándole una sonrisa

-Bien, vamos a comer algo-Propuso

-Está bien

-Te amo-Dijo sin rodeos lo cual la sacó de órbita

-Yo también-Dijo apenada ante las miradas de sus compañeras

-Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Ryoma con una sonrisa divertida

Sakuno iba a contestar pero le fue impedido gracias al delicado beso de Ryoma. Sakuno sonrió contra sus labios cálidos y se separó de él, ya que le resultaba incómodo expresar ese tipo de afecto delante de Tomoka y Eiji, lo cual Ryoma entendía

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Momoshiro al darse cuenta de la situación-Eiji, hoy me acabo de enterar que han bajado de precio las zapatillas en las tiendas

-¿En serio? ¡Vamos!-Fingió interés

-Adiós-Dijeron ambos retirándose así del lugar seguidos por sus otros compañeros que de igual forma se despidieron

-Adiós…-Susurró ella

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a comer hamburguesas, mientras sostenían una trivial conversación, era una situación habitual en ellos, compartir una tarde de "novios normales" como ellos decían, lejos de molestas cámaras, en donde podían hablar a gusto de ellos u otra cosa y por supuesto, comer corrientemente como las demás personas, sin ser criticados por su comportamiento, o sea simplemente ser ellos mismos. Pidieron una mesa apartada de las otras ya que las miradas penetrantes de las demás personas eran peor que estar frente a un cúmulo de reporteros; fueron trasladados al segundo piso del local, lugar que solamente era para celebrar las dichosas fiestas infantiles por lo tanto estaba repleto de adornos en las paredes y distintos colores de globos. Ambos se sintieron mejora al no tener a nadie observándolos, uno sentado al frente del otro

-Su orden por favor-Solicitó la mesera, de facciones aniñadas y con la mirada radiante al atender a dos famosos

-Bien, tráeme dos hamburguesa de carne, dos porciones de papas fritas y una Ponta de uva helada. ¿Y tú?

-Eh…-Estaba pasmada ante la cantidad de grasa que había pedido Ryoma-Solo quiero una ensalada

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?

-Es enserio-Le inquirió-Eso es todo-Expresó a la mesera, la cual con una sonrisas se retiró del lugar

-¿Por qué solo una ensalada?-La miró con duda

-Ser modelo requiere sacrificios-Dijo orgullosa

-Yo soy deportista y como lo que quiero-Se cruzó de brazos

-Es distinto, no interesa si tú aumentas un par de kilos, en un tiempo los eliminas con ejercicios, en cambio si yo subo un kilo la ropa que está destinada especialmente para mí no me quedaría y eso significa bajarme de las pasarelas

-¿Y solo comes ensalada?-Preguntó con curiosidad

-No-Expuso ofendida-Un nutricionista me arma una dieta balanceada, comidas, postres, bebidas, etc.

-Vaya…-Suspiró con los ojos abiertos-Es duro eso ¿Y ejercicios? ¿Los haces o solamente comes poco?-Sakuno lo miró totalmente ofendida

-¡Por supuesto! un profesional me asesora-¿Qué creía, que solamente los deportistas hacían ejercicios?

-¿_Un_ entrenador? ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó celos

-Ya veo a que quieres llegar-Notó la expresión de ansiedad en los ojos de Ryoma, le pareció divertida la idea de ponerlo celoso, así que decidió mentirle solo un poco-Es un hombre

-¿H-hombre?-Oscureció la mirada

-Si, uno muy alto, guapo y amable, ¡Ah! y no olvidemos sus grandiosos músculos…si, que músculos-Se mordió el labio inferior, lo cual como ella quería no fue desapercibido por Ryoma

Ryoma ardió de los celos al escuchar la descripción de Sakuno y más aun al ver la expresión de esta a lo cual solo pudo fingir una sonrisa, Sakuno lo notó y decidió dejarlo de sufrir

-Es mentira-Se tomó las manos-…es una mujer

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Me engañaste!-Le reprochó enfadado

-¿No te alegras?- es una mujer y también es modelo-Sonrió

-Bien, me alegro que sea una mujer, por que sino…-Levantó su puño cerrado-Aunque no me engañaste del todo

-¿A sí?

-Si. ¿Guapo? ¿Más que yo? Por favor-Resopló

-Eres un celoso y egocéntrico

-Si lo soy, pero es que no puedo permitir que alguien más se meta en tus ojos. Solo quiero que me mires a mí, que me beses a mí, que me ames a mí…-Musitó con voz ronca y mirada posesiva

-Yo también lo quiero, recuerda que solo te pertenezco a ti-Lo observó con mirada sumamente afable-Y tú a mí

-Ven…dame un beso-Ordenó a la vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante, Sakuno se sorprendió al inicio pero luego imitó la acción y se envolvieron en un intenso beso el cual fue roto por la carraspera emitida por la mesera

-Eh…gracias-Dijo Sakuno sonrojada

_No sé cómo vivir sin tu amor  
Yo nací para hacerte feliz  
Porque tú eres el único dentro de mi corazón  
Yo nací para hacerte feliz  
Por siempre y para siempre tu y yo  
Esa es la manera en que nuestras vidas deberían de ser_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

_**(¡Escuchen la canción:**_** "Memoria del cielo**_**" de la novela Escalera al cielo ¡Recomiendo q miren primero todo el video para q así entre la emoción!)**_

**O-o-o-o-o-o**

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana, cayendo apaciblemente sobre el rostro de la bella joven, provocando que abriera perezosamente uno de sus ojos, no tenía deseos de levantarse, se dio la vuelta y trato de dormir nuevamente, en eso tuvo un sueño, ella estaba en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas, tal vez sea el de la mansión de Ryoma, no lo reconocía bien, de pronto aparecía Ryoma tan bello y con esa sonrisa tan ufana como de costumbre, se hizo presente con un hermoso ramo de flores y se lo entregaba, ella lo aceptó con infinita alegría y empezó a dar pequeños brincos de emoción hasta que el cielo oscureció y llegaron miles de reporteros y con brusquedad preguntaban cosas que la atolondraban, de repente el ramo de flores que tenía en los brazos se marchitaron con asombrosa rapidez. Ella no comprendía lo que sucedía, hasta que trató de buscar a Ryoma con la mirada y este le extendió la mano, Sakuno trató de cogerla pero no pudo, algo la jalaba hacia atrás, en el tiempo…

_**Flash Back**_

_Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche de agosto, tras otra semana sin que Percy diera señales de vida, Sakuno concluyó que ella debía de ser una extraña más. Trató de recordar todo lo que él le había dicho como dejarlo en paz, pero después de ese acto salvaje el cual cometió con efectos de la droga le rogó que lo perdonara ¿entonces por qué ahora huía? ¿acaso no debería ser ella quien huyera de él? _

_A la semana siguiente Sakuno decidió olvidarlo. Llevaba un retraso en su menstruación de dos semanas y la joven deseaba de todo corazón no haber conocido nunca a ese hombre. Con el paso de los días, Sakuno no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la posibilidad de un embarazo. Una posibilidad aterradora. Tomoka es­taba en Japón y no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir en busca de apoyo. Esperó y rezó. La única persona que parecía advertir que Sakuno se debatía en silenciosa agonía era su madre_

_-¿Qué te pasa, Sakuno?-Le preguntaba una y otra vez_

_-No me pasa nada_

_Hasta hacía poco el mayor problema de su vida era a qué universidad ir. Ahora eso carecía de importancia y ella estaba demasiado preocupada para discutir con sus padres sobre lo ocurrido con Percy_

_Habían transcurrido seis semanas y ya llevaba dos faltas en su período. Sakuno se sentía aterrorizada. Trataba de infundirse ánimos pensando que no se sentía mal por las mañanas ni en ningún otro momento del día, pero de todos modos concertó una cita con el médico, fue Kyo quien la acompañó ya que no podrí afrontarlo sola y además necesitaba a un médico que no fuera allegado a su medio y menos que fuera fácil de sobornar por los reporteros_

_-Todo saldrá bien-Expresó kyo con tranquilidad_

_Sakuno escuchó el diagnóstico. ¿Qué les diría a sus padres? No se sentía capaz de decirle a su familia que iba a con­vertirse en madre soltera y, en consecuencia, en el nuevo escándalo de farándula. Solo le quedaba una alt­ernativa. Llamó al número de Percy. Al no obtener repuesta, telefoneó a Kyo para que la ayudara a contactarlo. _

_Una vez ubicado el muchacho no cabía en la alegría de ser padre, pero Sakuno le pidió que no hablara de ello con nadie y así fue; él estaba en algún punto de Francia brindando un gran concierto_

_Aquella noche, en la cama, Sakuno no podía conciliar el sueño. Solo pensaba en el bienestar de su bebé y en el deseo de tener a Percy a su lado. Hacía un mes que no sabía nada de él. En su última carta escribía que estaba muy ocupado y que por las noches se sentía exhausto. Se llevó una mano protectora al vientre y pensó: "tu padre recibirá una carta muy severa por lo que está haciendo". A media noche se enteró que Percy estaba en pésimas condiciones en un lujo hotel, Sakuno fue a su encuentro junto al hermano de Percy, su hermano, su madre y Kyo, su mejor amigo_

_Una vez que ingresaron al lujoso hotel, tocaron la gran puerta de la suite de Percy, pero este no respondía, su hermano le vociferaba groserías para que este se intimidara y abriera la puesta, pero fue en vano ya que este no respondía_

_-Idiota-Masculló Piere, su hermano mayor. Este exigió que el recepcionista le entregase la tarjeta para que abriera la puerta, lo cual accedieron; Piere introdujo la tarjeta que a la vez actuaba como llave, la puerta se abrió y con ella ingresaron todos a la gran sala. Empezaron a nombrarlo pero ninguno obtenía respuesta, empezó su búsqueda por aquella suite, Sakuno buscó en la cocina ya que sabía que ese era el lugar donde Percy para haciendo sus experimentos de sabores_

_-¿Percy?-Preguntó prendiendo la luz, pero este no se encontraba ahí, hasta que un sonido la alarmó, fue el grito de su madre, que provenía de la habitación. Ella corrió hasta el lugar, pero su hermano no la dejó pasar el lumbral de la puerta _

_-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa-¡Déjame pasar!-Un tenebroso presentimiento la aquejaba. Kay negó con la cabeza. Karura salió del cuarto con la boca tapada con ambas manos y con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-No. No. ¡No!-Exclamó agitada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo ingresó a la habitación, pero se detuvo en seco, todo estaba destruido como si un ciclón hubiera arrasado con todo, sus ojos dieron a parar con la escena más desgarradora que había visto. Percy estaba inerte sobre la cama, la cual estaba bañada de sangre, al igual que la pared. Sakuno solo podía ver parte del torso y las piernas de Percy, ella pensó que era un sueño del cual no despertaba. En un extremo de la cama se encontraba su brazo derecho totalmente extendido con la mano bordeando el extremo derecho de la cama, y en ella empuñaba un revólver. Sakuno aun no reaccionaba, no podía o no quería procesar la información _

_-Sakuno, salgamos- Piere la cogió del brazo_

_-¡No! ¡No puedes estar muerto!-Exclamó con voz desgarradora-¿Es una broma verdad?-Esbozó una sonrisa ambigua-Levántate…por favor-Se dirigió al cadáver-¡Levántate! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!_

_-Sakuno…-Kyo la abrazó intentando de esa forma sacarla del lugar-Vamonos de este lugar_

_-¡No te vayas!, ¡no me dejes aquí, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado!-Sollozó entrecortada _

_Ese día en mitad de la noche Sakuno sufrió una hemorragia. Esta vez todos los milagros de la ciencia médica sirvieron de poco. Sakuno abortó. Ella misma escapó por poco de la muerte, contra la que estuvo luchando durante tres días críticos. Pasado el peligro, permaneció otra semana en el hospital, con el cuerpo atestado de tubos. Escuchaba ansiosamente, por si oía los pasos largos yágiles de Kay en el pasillo. Pero por más que quiso Percy no acudió. Percy no llamó. Él simplemente estaba muerto…_

_Aun quería creer que todo era un sueño, la peor de las pesadillas, pero sabía que nunca más despertaría de aquel suplicio. No quería levantarse de aquella camilla; era muy joven para sufrir de esa manera. Sus pequeñas manos divagaron hasta toparse con su vientre, sus manos palparon con desesperación entonces recordó que había perdido a su hijo y entró en la desesperación; se desconectó el suero de la muñeca izquierda y las sondas de oxigeno, ni una mueca de dolor apareció hasta que bajó de la camilla, ni siquiera llegó a alcanzar la puerta por que una intempestiva punzada provenía de alguna parte de su cuerpo, la cual no identificaba a causa del estremecimiento de la impotencia que sentía de haber perdido al único recuerdo que le quedaría de Percy. Una enfermera encontró a Sakuno sobre la loza fría; aparentemente delirando palabras incoherentes _

_Esa noche Sakuno inmortalizó sus sentimientos en papel, creando así el mayor de los éxitos de su hermano_

"_Mírame por favor, sólo una vez más,  
Por favor déjame a tu corazón entrar...  
Yo sólo deseo una cosa,  
ya que tú eres como el paraíso para mí._

_Estás tan lejos que ya no eres tú,  
Sin importar cuanto quieras aferrate, no puedes  
Eres como un triste sueño en la oscuridad,  
del cual no te puedes despertar._

_Sé que está mal, pero yo te quiero a ti  
Sólo mirarte desde lejos,  
Es como la... muerte en vida._

_No te vayas, no me dejes aquí,  
Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado.  
Para que lo que queda de mi amor no esté solo.  
Ponme dentro de tus ojos..._

_Si sólo te quedaras con mi corazón,  
con tan sólo un trozo de mi alma...  
Aunque haya lágrimas por los recuerdos perdidos,  
Yo por siempre, te amaré._

_Sé que está mal, pero yo te quiero a ti  
Sólo mirarte desde lejos,  
Es como la... muerte en vida._

_No te vayas, no me dejes aquí,  
Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado.  
Para que lo que queda de mi amor no esté solo.  
Ponme dentro de tus ojos..._

_Si sólo te quedaras con mi corazón,  
con tan sólo un trozo de mi alma...  
Aunque haya lágrimas por los recuerdos perdidos,  
Yo por siempre, te amaré."_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Se levanto de la cama con la respiración agitada, dirigiéndose así al recipiente con agua que había sobre el la velador, sirvió el contenido en un vaso y bebió el líquido, se quedo ahí, tan solo prestando atención a la superficie del vaso lleno de agua

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué lo he vuelto a soñar?-Susurró con voz melancólica y agitada-_"Te escuché llorar cada noche mientras dormías. Te vi morir. Yo era tan joven, debiste haber buscado una mejor opción que apoyarte en mi, nunca pensaste en nadie más, sólo veías tu dolor y ahora yo lloro en la mitad de la noche por lo mismo…por lo mismo"_

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

Hi!! ¿Q tal el cap? ste es un **previo** a lo q vendrá en el próximo capitulo y spero q haya sido d su agrado (a mi m dio penita). Les gustó la canción xq a mi me encantó y sobre todo la traducción (La cual es lo q scribio Saku). ¿**A alguna s ustedes les gusta la novelas Coreanas y o Japonesas?**, por q a mi m fascinan ya q no son komo las d mi país q tienen una trama muy repetitiva y sin sentido. _Pensé q seria muy bueno ponerla por si es q kieren aki ls dejo los datos d la canción:_

_**Origen:**__ Escalera al Cielo, Tema de Tae Hwa  
__**Composición & Letra: **__  
__**Intérprete (Original): **__Jang Jung Woo  
__**Nombre original:Chun Gook Eh Gi Uk**_

_**¿Creen q Saku haya olvidado a Percy?**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y X los reviews!**_

_**A más Reviews más oportunidades para ganar!! XD A más Reviews, prometo actualizar pronto –eso espero XD- **_

_**RE-Besos**_

_**Nafuri Ha Ha**_


	12. Si sólo te quedaras con mi corazón

_**Error Fatal**_

"**El ser humano es el único ser que tropieza con la misma piedra"**

**Capitulo 12**

**Si sólo te quedaras con mi corazón**

Temprano por la mañana Sakuno se dirigió al closet y buscó su mejor ropa; ese día era la sesión de fotos con Ryoma, un pedido especial de Kyo. Estaba emocionada de que fuera él quien decidiera dejar al olvido su conversación de días anteriores y le deseara la mayor felicidad. Horas después Sakuno se encontraba ya lista esperando a Ryoma, había decidido ponerse un pantalón Jean azul oscuro ajustado y un vestido corto color morado sobre este, zapatos del mismo color de la prenda superior y lo que sujetaba algunos mechones de cabello era el lente color blanco de lunas negras. Ryoma llegó a la casa Ryusaki y se topó con una Karura muy emocionada

-¡Ryoma-kun!

-Buenos Días-Saludó. Para él aun era extraño que la mujer que tenía al frente resultara ser la madre de Sakuno

-Adelante-Lo tomó del brazo sin maltratar la camisa negra de mangas largas

Una vez dentro de la casa este analizó la situación; la abuela Ryusaki se encontraba ocupada en la cocina; Kay, el hermano mayor de Sakuno estaba sentado viendo televisión, este le saludó y se sentó junto a él

-Espérala un momento por favor-Pidió Karura

-No se preocupe-Le sonrió

De un momento a otro un hombre alto de piel clara, cabellos oscuros, rostro varonil, joven y sumamente atractivo bajó de las escaleras causando interrogantes en la pobre cabecita de Ryoma, pero de todas las ideas, muchas de ellas absurdas, la que más sobre salía era la pregunta¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Hola. Aun no nos conocíamos-Le sonrió aquel hombre de sonrisa perfecta

-No tuve el gusto-Contestó con ironía-_"¿Qué hace este en la casa de Sakuno"_

-Con que Ryoma Echizen-Lo miró de pies a cabeza-No eres como pensé; pero…te ves decente

-…-Ryoma no sabía como responder ante ese… ¿sarcasmo?-Disculpe… ¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó con brusquedad. Aquel hombre soltó una carcajada sorprendiéndolo

-Perdón no me había presentado, soy el padre de Sakuno, Akio Ryusaki

Bueno ahora si que estaba fuera de onda. Aquel hombre era el padre de su novia. Era demasiado joven… ¡ambos padres eran demasiado jóvenes!; bueno por lo menos ese no era un extraño o un rival

Repentinamente Sakuno bajó por la escalera con una sonrisa, para Ryoma no era más que una diosa; sin duda estaba vestida como toda una modelo, con un pantalón Palazzo negro el cual era acompañado por una correa de cuero del mismo color en forma de un lazo, un polo de mangas largas al igual que el cuello ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo, todo eso acompañado por unos zapatos bien pulidos, aunque estos solo eran apreciados por el movimiento al bajar las escaleras, y una boina negra. Sin embargo su sonrisa perfecta plasmada en ese rostro angelical se llevaba las palmas. Su bello rostro era enmarcado por sus cabellos rojitos, los cuales tomaban un contraste perfecto con aquel color negro.

-Hola-Saludó Sakuno aun distante. Ryoma le sonrió devolviéndole de esa forma el saludo

-¿Necesitan que los lleve?-Ofreció Akio. Sakuno miró a Ryoma esperando que este de una respuesta

-No hace falta. Mi chofer está esperándonos en la puerta. Pero de igual manera gracias-Respondió Ryoma demasiado cortés, para el gusto y sorpresa de Sakuno

-Bien. Cuídense-Despidió

Una vez fuera el chofer abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Sakuno seguida de Ryoma. Ryoma tomó la mano de Sakuno, la cual se sorprendió por unos instantes; él se acercó a Sakuno y la besó con lentitud siendo correspondido por ella. Luego se separaron y se observaron

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó algo divertida

-Te ves hermosa…-Sonrió seductor, a la vez que subía la luna polarizada que daba a la chofer

-Tu también te ves muy guapo-Sonrió

-¿No crees que es bueno que el camino de ida y de vuelta resulte ser largo?-Dijo con voz ronca y sugerente

-Creo que eso resultará totalmente aburrido-Contestó sin darse cuenta de la intensión de Ryoma

-No crees que podamos…-Se acercó hasta llegar a la altura de su oreja-…darnos muchos besos apasionados-Sonrió de manera provocativa mientras le cogía la barbilla

-¿No crees que…eso sería indesente?-Preguntó pudorosa

Ryoma se quedó totalmente petrificado y se alejó con la mirada cubierta por sus cabellos-_"Hemos cruzado la línea y ella aun sigue siendo tan…"_

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no me pasa nada-Respondió sonriendo pesadamente-Tus padres son muy jóvenes y muy…atractivos-Cambió de tema

-¿Eh? Bueno sí-Sonrió

-Ahora comprendo por qué eres tan hermosa. Pero, ahora que conozco a tu padre, creo que te pareces más a tu madre

-Al menos por eso le estoy agradecida-Comentó con desgano

-Mis padres no son tan atractivos, pero por suerte mis abuelos si lo son, y… ¡aquí me vez!-Se señaló, a lo que Sakuno rió

-¿Cómo se conocieron tus padres?-Preguntó Sakuno

-En un avión…

-¿En un avión?

-Es que mi padre es un poco…bueno demasiado directo

-Ya veo de donde saliste…

-Bien, no lo veas de ese sentido. En ese entonces mi madre iba a dar una conferencia de psicología a E.E.U.U. y mi padre iba a ir a un campeonato; él se sentó a su lado, le pidió su número telefónico y la invitó a salir. Ahora tengo un molesto hermano mayor. Fin de la historia-Suspiró

-Ah…

-¿Y tus padres?

-¿Eh¿Mis padres?...se conocieron en una universidad de París

-¿Son de Francia?

-No, bueno la madre de mi mamá es Francesa y su padre Japonés, y mi padre si es netamente Japonés

-Es por eso que tú no tienes los ojos tan rasgados

-Bueno…si

-Oh-Exclamó

-Bueno se hicieron novios y los dieciocho años quedó embarazada. No obstante su familia movió sus influencias e hicieron que mis padres se casaran para que la sociedad no la marginara

-Con razón; se convirtieron en padres muy jóvenes

-Si, ambos empezaban a aparecer en revistas de moda por lo atractivos que eran pero todo eso se vino abajo; mi padre tuvo que terminar su carrera y empezar a trabajar como administrador de empresas. Es por eso que no paro mucho con él

-¿Y tú madre?

-Ahora acompaña a Kay a todas sus giras. Fin de la historia-Sonrió sin emoción en los ojos, ocultando la verdad

-Sakuno sé que me estas ocultando algo. Cariño…-La tomó de las manos-¿no quedamos en que no íbamos a tener secretos?…-La miró con cariño

-Cuando Kay nació le presentaron a mi madre una oferta como solista y aceptó; cuando su carrera universitaria y su carrera musical marchaban bien, se enteró que estaba nuevamente embarazada…

-Y ahora estás conmigo-Sonrió ella solo asintió con tristeza

-Mis abuelos anteriormente ya le habían advertido que no debía tener más hijos, sino dejarían de pagar su universidad y destruirían su carrera como solista. Mi madre escondió junto a mi padre los cinco primeros meses de embarazo y los cuatro restantes fingieron un descanso yéndose de vacaciones a Japón, donde ya los esperaba mi abuela Sumire. Fue así que nací en la clandestinidad-Sonrió con tristeza-Luego ambos regresaron a Francia como si nada hubiera pasado dejándome a cargo de mi abuela

-¿Te escondieron de tu propia familia?-No podía creer hasta donde llegaba la cobardía-¿Cuántos años?

-Cinco…-Susurró

-Discúlpame, pero eso es ser cobarde

-No. Siempre me visitaron… además era por un mejor futuro-Los justificó ante la negación de Ryoma-Le prohibieron a mi hermano hablar de mí, sobre todo mi mamá. Un año después mi padre no soportó esa vida y le exigió que dijera la verdad sobre mí. Fue así que se divorciaron

-¿O sea que tus papas están divorciados? No lo sabía

-Sí, mi mamá y Kay solo están de visita, por que ellos viven en Francia y yo vivo con mi papá y mi abuela

-¿Y tus abuelos lo tomaron como reaccionaron?

-Por suerte no me tratan mal ¡al contrario!, son cariños y amables

-Me da gusto

-Pero…quisiera que ellos estuvieran nuevamente juntos-Bajó la mirada-…A veces quisiera saber que se siente tener una familia. ¡Pero es tonto!-Sonrió con la misma chispa que antes-Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para venir en las actividades del colegio

-Igual que yo…-La miró con sorpresa

-No se lo cuentes a nadie ¿sí?

-De ninguna manera pequeña

Esa confesión, la actitud de Ryoma, esas últimas palabras de él: _"De ninguna manera pequeña"_ ya lo había vivido, ya se lo habían dicho ¿un Deja vu?; pero nunca más lo preanunciaría ni lo compararía con Ryoma, fue una promesa

-Ya llegamos-Ryoma la sacó de sus pensamientos

El estudio era una casona antigua, realmente grande y hermosa. Allí estaba Kyo Sohma con una amplia sonrisa al ver a Sakuno

-Bienvenidos. Estamos contra la hora así que les daré la idea que quiero plasmar para la revista. En primer lugar no vamos a enfocar en el amor adolescente por lo cual haremos ciertas fotos mostrándolos cariñosos y felices ¿Comprenden?

-Si-dijeron ambos al unísono

Primero empezó a tomar las fotos solo a Sakuno. Ella estaba recostada sobre la escalera que daba para el segundo piso. Ryoma la se admiró de lo profesional que eran ambos

-Ahora flexiona la pierna derecha y pasa tu mano izquierda por tus cabellos-Sakuno hizo caso a lo dicho pero no fue del agrado de Kyo, así que este fue a su encuentro y delicadamente le alzó la barbilla y sujetó el muslo de Sakuno tratando de encontrar la pose perfecta, lo cual no fue del agrado de Ryoma y apretó los puños, si mal no recordaba ese tipo estaba enamorado de Sakuno. Kyo tomó varias fotos de la misma pose

-¿Es necesario que la toques?-Masculló enfadado

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambos

-Ryoma es profesional-Le llamó la atención Sakuno

-No creo que un tipo enamorado de su modelo la toque dejando de ser profesional-Dijo con mofa

-Veo donde quieres llegar-Sonrió Kyo-Pues descubrí que soy gay y Sakuno iba ha ser mi pantalla-Expuso serio

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Sakuno

-Ahora que ya lo sabes déjame hacer mi trabajo

Ryoma se alegro ese tipo era raro y por ende no sentiría malicia hacia Sakuno, era su día de suerte, sonrió. Mientras Ryoma acrecentaba su ego y su superioridad como hombre ante el ahora gay Sakuno tomaba a Kyo del brazo y lo llevada a un lugar apartado

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-Preguntó confundida-¿Eres Gay?

-Obvio que no, pero es la única forma para que él me deje hacer mi trabajo

-Que alivio-Suspiró-¿Pero se lo dirás?

-Al final…-Ambos rieron

Sakuno tomó la misma posición de antes, pero ahora Ryoma se colocó detrás, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de esta. Luego Kyo les pidió que se besaran y así li hicieron. Después se dirigieron al patio lleno de flores y les dijo que se abrazaran mientras sonreían felices, luego pidió que Ryoma cargue sobre la espalda a Sakuno riéndose a todo pulmón

El flash de la cámara no dejaba de dispararse sobre ambos. En las fotos había risas, miradas seductoras, miradas enamoradas, etc

-¡Maravilloso!-Dijo Kyo acercándose a ellos-Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba-Eso es todo

-Ok-Respondió Ryoma-Vámonos

-¡Espera!...creo que Kyo tiene algo que decirte-Lo miró al nombrado

-¿Qué es?

-No soy gay

-¿Qué aun no lo aceptas?-Se burló

-Nada de eso-Intervino Sakuno-Kyo solo quería que lo dejes hacer su trabajo-Confesó

-¡¿Qué¡¿Y por qué mentiste de esa forma?!

-Porque eres una molestia-Espetó Kyo

-¿Qué dijiste?-Se remangó las mangas de su camisa

-¡No se pelen! Por favor-Pidió Sakuno

-Está bien Sakuno-chan-Kyo le sonrió cambiando su personalidad de agria y violenta a amable

-Vámonos-Le cogió la mano y se fueron del lugar

Cuando Sakuno llegó a su casa estaba triste había hecho una promesa con Ryoma: Decirse siempre la verdad. Pero había algo que no le había contado, no por vergüenza, sino por temor, temor a ser nuevamente abandonada

_Un mes después…_

Así las clases dieron inicio, poco a poco las cosas volvían a la normalidad, entre tareas y actividades transcurría el día. En uno de los recesos, la joven Sakuno divisó en un panel de información un anuncio emocionante, notificando que dentro de unos meses se llevaría a cabo un concurso de talentos para jóvenes promesas, en donde los alumnos de Seigaku estaban invitados a participar

-Sakuno-chan...dime ¿piensas participar?-Preguntaba curiosa Tomoka, junto con otras chicas que estaban como siempre a su alrededor

-Creo que no podré-La cara de incredulidad en sus amigas la obligaron a explicarse-Es que no puedo tengo mucho trabajo–Dijo bajando su rostro con tristeza. Hacía ya dos años que no podía hacer todo lo que quisiera ya que ser modelo implicaba dejar de ir a fiestas para ir a las pasarelas o al gimnasio, dejar de comer chocolates, hamburguesas y gaseosas para reemplazarlas por vegetales poco apetitosos

-Entiendo...bueno, entonces nosotras estaremos tendremos más oportunidades de ganar-Dijo una de sus acompañantes que luego fue codeada por otra. Ella les sonreía, pero aun no era esa cálida sonrisa de antes

-Me acompañan a las canchas de tennis tengo que decirle a Ryoma el horario de ensayo-Dijo Sakuno con un brillo especial en los ojos

-¿Ensayo?-Preguntaron todas al unísono

-Si. Ya se acerca el concierto que dará mi hermano y otros más; al comienzo yo iba a presentar un baile; ahora ambos vamos a hacer una especie de obra abriendo de esa forma el concierto-Sonrió apenada

-¡Ah!-Exclamó Tomoka-¡Qué lindo¿De que va ha tratar?

-Aun no te lo puedo decir pero te va ha gustar

-¡Bien!. La espera me tensiona pero será buena

Sakuno y por así decirlo su sequito, llegaron al lugar deseado: las canchas de tennis. Todas las chicas incluida Tomoka se pegaron a las rejas admirando en voz alta lo atractivos que resultaban ser los titulares. Por su parte Sakuno buscó con la vista al único titular que tenía en mente: Ryoma, este la observó y con una sonrisa triunfante se dirigió a ella, saliendo del campo deportivo

-Me alegra que vengas a alentarme-Se ufanó

-Lamento desilusionarte pero solo vine para decirte los días de ensayo

-¡Ah! Entonces no te escucharé-Se quejó como un niño, volteando la cara

-No importa, todo está en este papel-Sacó del bolsillo derecho un papel amarillo doblado en cuatro; y lo introdujo en el bolsillo izquierdo de este

-Te amo-Expresó Ryoma sin rodeos

-Yo también-Dijo apenada ante las miradas de sus compañeras

-Entonces te veo después…

Sakuno iba a contestar pero le fue impedido gracias al delicado beso de Ryoma. Sakuno sonrió contra sus labios cálidos y se separó de él; ya que le resultaba incómodo expresar ese tipo de afecto delante de Tomoka y Eiji, lo cual Ryoma entendía

-Adiós-Susurró ella

-Bye-Sonrió observando con agrado la figura de esta mientras se marchaba rodeada de su séquito

Sakuno de un momento a otro se sintió extraña, pero sin embargo empezó a caminar de igual ritmo, hasta que sintió que el suelo se movía en ondas; luego todo a su alrededor se movía, lo cual la hizo parar en seco; fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que era su cabeza lo que de cierto modo daba vueltas, sus piernas se debilitaban rápidamente a la vez que tenía una rápida visión del cielo de no ser por los brazos de Tomoka, hubiera caído estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Ryoma al ver la escena y escuchar los gritos de sus compañeras por tratar de despertarla salió corriendo a su encuentro. La tomó en brazos y ante la mirada atenta de todo el que pasara la llevó a la enfermería. Al ingresar al edificio, encontró la puerta blanca la cual abrió con brusquedad

-¡Necesito ayuda!-Exclamó dejando el cuerpo en una camilla desocupada

-¿Qué es lo que le pasó?-Preguntó la enfermera acercándose rápidamente a ella

-Ryoma miró a Tomoka que ahora estaba a su costado

-Se desmayó-contestó ella

-¿Qué tiene ¿Se va ha mejorar?-Preguntó nervioso

-Si. Es muy probable que sea por el cansancio. Dejémosla descansar

El timbre sonó para dar comienzo a las clases pero Ryoma no quiso dejara sola a Sakuno así que suplicándole a la enfermera logró quedarse a su lado. Este cogió una banca y la colocó al lado de la camilla, se sentó, con la mano izquierda le cogió una mano a Sakuno y con la otra le acomodaba el cerquillo. La enfermera le colocó un paño en la frente y le informaba a Ryoma que regresaba dentro de un rato ya que tenía que acompañar a un joven al hospital porque se había fracturado la pierna, este asintió

Ryoma, ahora que le contemplaba el rostro lucía más hermosa y serena, su cabello había crecido un poco lo cual le traía gratos recuerdos. Aun analizaba el temor que sintió hace minutos al verla desplomarse, por unos instantes creyó que de iría para siempre, que lo dejaría solo, eso lo puso realmente desesperado. Si ella se iría de su vida simplemente no lo soportaría…ni un minuto

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro?-Preguntó bruscamente Sakuno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No…es solo que…-No pensó muy bien antes de hablar-Traes el cabello como antes…

Ryusaki pasó una mano por las puntas rojizas de su cabellera-Si…en realidad es muy difícil cuidar tanto cabello…-Murmuró

-Me imagino que sí-Comentó levantando una ceja-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Cuestionó el chico de mirada arrebatadora, observándola pasivo

-No me pasa nada, solo estás exagerando…-Gruñó Sakuno, acostado en la camilla, Ryoma rodó los ojos

-Si estás enferma solo deberías admitirlo-Opinó el joven, examinándola-Siempre intentas hacerte la fuerte…

-¿Y tú de donde me conoces?-Preguntó molesta, eso hizo enfadar a Ryoma

-Pues aunque no quieras recordarlo, 'convivimos' algunos días-Respondió hostilmente, levantándose para ir por un nuevo paño frío, sin nada de delicadeza quitó el que reposaba en la frente del castaño y colocó uno helado

-¡Ah!-Exclamó más por lo dicho que por el frío en su frente

-Cállate. Parece como si te estuviera matando

-Ya no falta nada-Susurró amarga

-¿Ah, si? ¡Pues entonces ya no te cuidaré!

-Nadie te pidió tu ayuda-Exclamó ella

-¿Siempre eres así de insoportable?

-Solo cuando estoy contigo…

Con toda la intención Ryoma miró fijamente a Sakuno, quien instantáneamente quedó muda-Esta mujer me va a volver loco…-Dijo para sí

-¿Qué dijiste?-Masculló enfadado

-Tú me vuelves loco. Me siento en el cielo cuando miro tus ojos, yo sé que eres la única para mí. Eres de una especie única cariño. Por eso… ¡quiero tu amor y lo quiero ahora mismo!

Sakuno no tuvo tiempo de reclamar absolutamente nada, ya que Ryoma ahora no solo poseía sus labios sino que estaba recostado sobre ella aplastando su cuerpo con su peso, con los brazos en ambos lados de su cabeza y con las piernas flexionadas, ella tenía las palmas de las manos en el pecho musculoso del muchacho haciendo fuerza para que este cediera, pero fue ella quien terminó cediendo…

_Como un ángel, me vas a hacer volar_

_En tus brazos, me envuelves tan fuerte_

-"_Tu dulce sonrisa me hace respirar, tu mirada fulminante me hace temblar, ansío tu cuerpo tocar y contemplarnos sin importar qué... por que tú eres mío... digas lo que digas lo eres... eres mío y yo soy tuya... sin importar lo que digan o piensen los demás... porque sé que yo te amo y tú también me amas... entonces...te afirmo que eres mío y yo soy tuya_"

_Me haces sentir tan emocionada_

_estoy tan emocionada_

_Me estoy hundiendo en un océano lleno de ti_

_Estoy tan emocionada_

_-"Esto es negro o es blanco ¿estamos haciendo el amor Pero si enantes teníamos una pelea; a veces me pones tan triste, pero después se siente tan bien, y se que debe ser así. Sabes la forma de volverme loco y quiero que lo sepas"_

_Me haces sentir tan emocionado_

_No puedo continuar estoy tan emocionado_

_Me estoy hundiendo en un océano lleno de ti_

_Estoy tan emocionado_

_-"Me tomas arriba y abajo, ya sabes nunca estoy segura de la forma en que actuaras eres tal y como un misterio para mí"_

_No podemos continuar, estamos tan emocionados_

-Te amo, Ryoma-Logró articular

-Y yo a ti, pequeña-Abrazándola con protección

_Si sólo te quedaras con mi corazón,_

_con tan sólo un trozo de mi alma..._

_Aunque haya lágrimas por los recuerdos perdidos,_

_Yo por siempre, te amaré_

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

Hi, _perdón_ por al tardanza! pero bueno. ¿Q tal el cap? ste cap fue editado por una amiga la kual no kiere q diga su nombre XD q bevi pero weno me apena la ultima parte pero me dijo "actualiza nomas"….buuuuuuaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Ia empiezan mis exámenes d admisión en 2 universidades así q no c si voy a actualizar pronto por motivo d q tngo q studiar pero d igual manera mándenme sus reviews q m enkntan!!! **mandn sus coments**;; es increíble como los reviews _hacn sentir bien_. A más comentarios actualización más temprana (Es enserio)

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y X los reviews**_

_**RE-Besos**_

_**Nafuri-chan **__0__**- **_


	13. Consecuencias de un amor fortuito

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno y Eiji se encontraron nuevamente en el parque, se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a caminar siendo observados por todos los estudiantes, los cuales susurraban cosa mirándolos, al comienzo Sakuno estaba nerviosa, pero luego

_**Error Fatal**_

"**El ser humano es el único ser que tropieza con la misma piedra"**

**Capitulo 13**

**Consecuencias de un amor fortuito**

Una tarde de pasión y amor, que rememoraba aquella inolvidable ocasión en que se amaron por segunda vez; pero esta vez sin las torpezas e inseguridades que unos novatos como ellos presentaban, mas bien de manera segura disfrutaron el momento de romance como unos adultos, mejor dicho 'adolescentes responsables' sin temor a remordimientos. No obstante, las cosas nunca son lo que parecen o mejor dicho nunca son como uno quiere

El pasillo estaba absolutamente deshabitado, tan solo se escuchaban unos ligeros pasos que tenían dirección a la enfermería, aquella mujer de peso ligero se detuvo ante la puerta blanca de madera y con delicadeza giró la perilla, ingresó y cerró la puerta, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y encontró las cortinas que separaban las camillas cerradas; esto le causó extrañeza y con poca delicadeza las abrió con ambas manos, y grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie

-¿Ryoma-kun, crees que fue correcto?-Preguntó Sakuno con timidez caminando al lado de este

-Bueno…-Se detuvo en media vereda para pensar-…en si no, pero a la vez sí

-No entiendo-Ladeó la cabeza

-Escucha-Cogió una de sus mejillas-el lugar tal vez no fue el correcto, es solo eso

-Ah…comprendo-Sonrió cogiendo la mano de este sobre su mejilla

-¡Hoy estoy muy contento!-Exclamó con las mejillas sonrosadas. La abrazó

-¡No!-Lo empujó dejándolo perplejo

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Porque me da vergüenza!-Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, pero no pudo esconder su sonrojo debido a sus orejas

-Sakuno, eres una tonta-Sonrió-aunque tengo que confesarte que a mí también me da vergüenza

-¿En serio?

-Sí-La envolvió en sus brazos con delicadeza a lo cual esta vez ella aceptó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho duro de este

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Preguntó tímidamente

-Por supuesto

-No le cuentes esto a nadie ¿me lo prometes?

-¿Por que crees que lo contaría?-Preguntó extrañado

-Bueno…muchos chicos divulgan lo que hacen o no hacen con sus novias y bueno lo nuestro estaría publicado en todas las revistas y…

-Yo no soy ese tipo de idiota. ¿Crees que yo te pondría en boca de todos? Pues te equivocas

-Bueno es que yo pensé…

-¡Que más quisiera yo que todos esos idiotas que te observan con descaro sepan que eres _mía!_, pero no puedo porque, porque eres muy valiosa para mí y…

-Entiendo…entonces no tienes que prometerme nada-Lo atrajo más a si misma

Al poco tiempo ambos estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de los Ryusaki; Sakuno antes de ingresar a la casa pidió a Ryoma que no dijera nada de su desmayo ya que aseguró que era solo el cansancio y que no se preocupara, este asintió e ingresó a la casa junto a ella pues ahora era común que se quedara para almorzar o cenar. Él era muy bien recibido en aquel hogar

_Una semana después… _

Sakuno se encontraba en su habitación, sentada frente al monitor de su computadora. La puerta sonó tres veces como de costumbre

-Adelante

-Sakuno mira lo que me acaba de llegarte de Francia

-¿Qué es mamá?-Preguntó apagando la computadora

Karura traía en los brazos un gran forro de color negro, el cual lo dejó caer en la cama y se apresuró a deslizar la cremallera y sacó a relucir un precioso vestido palo rosa, un poco abultado en la falda, en el pecho tenía pequeñas perlas que le daban elegancia al vestido, y como un accesorio había una bincha del mismo color

-¡Me encanta!

-Así debe ser. Te lo manda Christian Dior

-¿Qué?-Musitó

-Hija… ¡Serás la nueva imagen de Dior!

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó maravillada, esta era la oportunidad que se presentan una en un millón, y no la malgastaría-¡Gracias mamá!-La abrazó, pues ella era la que lograba todo en las carreras de sus hijos

-Hija, te lo mereces eres demasiado guapa

-¿Y que fue lo que les atrajo exactamente de mí?-Preguntó con curiosidad

-Nos hablaron de tus rasgos japoneses y los franceses, de tú rostro expresivo, dijeron que eras como una muñeca-Contó orgullosa su madre

-No hay duda de eso ¿verdad?-Le sonrió presumida

-Claro que sí-Ambas rieron-Bien, porque no aprovechas el vestido y lo llevas para salir linda en la revista

-¿Revista? ¿Qué revista?

-La que manda Dior para que les confirmes lo de tu contrato, que por cierto te dará millones

-Mamá esto significa que estaré en boca del mundo…-Sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Sí!

-¡Este vestido se me verá perfecto!

Sakuno salió rápidamente de su habitación para encontrarse con su familia esperándola con una tarta de fresas

-¡Felicitaciones!-Exclamaron su abuela, su padre y su hermano

-Gracias…-Sonrió apenada

-Lo sabía. Sabía que mi hermana llegaría lejos en poco tiempo-Expuso orgulloso Kay

-Sakuno, felicitaciones hija-La abrazó su padre

_Soy un imán para todo tipo de profunda admiración  
Soy una niña prodigio,  
Soy una pionera demasiado ingenua como para creer en esto_

Soy una princesa en camino a mi trono  
Destinada a buscar  
Destinada a saber

El lugar más hermoso  
Renacido y Arrebatado  
Mi perspectiva acerca de la grandeza se hará realidad

_**TITULAR:**_

_**Revista Rolling Stone, Julio 13**__  
_

"_**Sakuno Ryusaki, nuevo rostro de la marca Dior. En la celebración ofrecida por **__**Christian Dior hubieron varios invitados famosos entre ellos a modelos, cantantes, actores y algunos amigos de íntimos de Sakuno, la cual por cierto estuvo todo el tiempo acompañado de su inseparable novio el tenista Ryoma Echizen"**_

_**O-o-o-o-o**_

_**La leyenda del hada y del mago**_

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde aquel acontecimiento, y era el gran día del concierto tan esperado por los fans, ya que desde hacía ya seis meses lo esperaban con ansias sobre todo por que la pareja más popular del medio artístico iba ha presentarse

El escenario estaba listo para presentar la actuación más esperada de la noche, el grandísimo telón se abrió dejando al descubierto un escenario esplendido ya que el supuesto bosque parecía real. En una esquina se encontraba Kay con un micrófono cerca, al parecer el iba a cantar el supuesto cuento:

_Cuentan la historia de un mago_

_que un día en su bosque encantado lloró._

_Porque a pesar de su magia_

_no había podido encontrar el amor._

Como era de suponerse las suaves notas despedidas por Kay deleitaban al público al igual que la aparición príncipe del tenis, el cual tenía un atuendo que constaba de un pantalón negro con unas botas de igual color sobre este, una camisa negra de mangas largas color morado oscuro, el cual resaltaba sus rasgos varoniles y sus bellos ojos

_La luna, su única amiga_

_le daba fuerzas para soportar,_

_todo el dolor que sentía_

_por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

_Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir_

_Nunca debía salir_

_de su destino._

_Si alguien te tiene que hablar,_

_ya lo sabrás_

_sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo_

En ese instante, apareció Sakuno desde la esquina contraria, con un hermoso vestido verde de mangas cortas pero exageradamente abultadas, tenía un corsé el cual resaltaba su estrechísima cintura, la caída de la falda eran en cascadas quedando así corto por delante con una cola mediana en la parte posterior; no traía zapatos y su cabello caía rizado por sus hombros y espalda

_Fue en una tarde que el mago_

_paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó_

_con la más dulce mirada_

_que en toda su vida jamás conoció_

Sakuno corrió al encuentro de Ryoma con entusiasmo y se lanzó a abrazarlo, este la recibió con igual alegría y la levantó del suelo empezando a dar vueltas con esta en brazos

_Desde ese mismo momento_

_el hada y el mago quisieron estar_

_solos los dos en el bosque_

_amándose siempre y en todo lugar_

De entre uno de los supuestos arboles salió Tomoka disfrazada con un vestido negro largo con pequeños destellos plateados en la parte baja; su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos exageradamente pintados de negro. En la mano traía una especie de cetro dorado el cual despedía luces rojas

_Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó_

_ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres._

_Y con su odio atacó_

_hasta que el hada cayó_

_en ese sueño fatal de los dos seres._

Las luces empezaron a destellar, prendiéndose y apagándose constantemente dando una escena más que interesante. Tomoka empezó a reír a carcajadas, las cuales aparentaban satisfacción por lograr su cometido, pero la realidad era otra, estaba nerviosa y dando gracias que la actriz que iba ha interpretar ese papel se lastimara el pie horas antes, y que Sakuno la llamara como única opción

_En su castillo pasaba las noches_

_el mago buscando el poder_

_que devolviera su hada_

_su amor su mirada tan dulce de ayer_

Sakuno yacía en una especie de capsula de cristal el cual se encontraba en medio del escenario; Ryoma daba vueltas contemplándola y de vez en cuando sollozando arrodillado con la espalda recostada en la parte delantera de la capsula

_Y no paró desde entonces_

_buscando la forma de recuperar_

_a la mujer que aquél día_

_en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar_

_Y hoy sabe que es el amor_

_y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro_

_sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar_

_y para siempre con él se quedará_

El telón se cerró y todo el público aplaudió sin mesura. Por otro lado, Tomoka abrazaba a Sakuno dándole las gracias a lo que ella solo sonreía. El concierto continuó hasta el amanecer. Sakuno y Ryoma no lo disfrutaron por la infinidad de paparazis que los asediaban con imperecederas preguntas

Dos días después del evento, y después de la odisea de entrevistas, fotografías y fans, Sakuno y Tomoka decidieron ir de compras como antes lo hacían. Ryusaki había decidido pasar desapercibida en el centro comercial, vistiéndose con un pantalón jean blanco, zapatillas rojas, un polo del mismo color hasta la cadera, no tan ceñido, traía además, una gorra blanca de la cual salía una coleta alta con algunos rebeldes mechones cayéndole por el rostro y los inseparables lentes oscuros; Tomoka por su parte iba con vestido azul y unas sandalias blancas

Ambas entraron a una de las tantas tiendas y se midieron todo lo que pudieron; luego de comprar y salir con un par de bolsas cada una fueron a comer un helado y nuevamente fueron a romper con las tiendas, entraron a una joyería, y Sakuno se enamoró de un par de cadenas de plata, las cuales tenían las iníciales "R" y "S" con pequeñas incrustaciones de brillantes, cuando las vio desde la vitrina del exterior pensó en Ryoma así que decidió comprarlas

-Sakuno-chan están muy caros…

-Pero me gustan…-Después de pensarlo por unos cuantos minutos decidió comprarlos-¡A Ryoma le encantará!

Tomoka al ver la expresión en el rostro de la vendedora al escuchar el nombre del tenista, le dio un codazo a Sakuno y esta sonrió nerviosa; sacó su tarjeta y lo pagó. En el exterior de la tienda Tomoka le llamaba la atención a Sakuno ya que se suponía que tenía que pasar desapercibida. Después de volver a recorrer nuevamente las tiendas a pesar de que habían aumentado las bolsas, decidieron sentarse en una banca de madera. Dos chicos empezaron a acercarse ha ambas para conversar, tal ves para sacarles sus correos electrónicos o quizá sus números de celulares, la cuestión es que cuando el más alto empezó a presentarse

-Mi nombre es Hiro y él es Katsuo-Ambos estaban bien vestidos y eran guapos, al parecer eran de dinero. Sakuno sintió un aroma desagradable, el cual provenía del otro chico llamado Katsuo

-Disculpa…que colonia usas-Preguntó tapándose la nariz

-¡¿Sakuno que preguntas?!-Le susurró Tomoka

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojó el muchacho-Bueno…no recuerdo el nombre pero es importada

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan a comer unos helados?-Intervino Hiro

-Un momento-Le sonrió Tomoka jalando a Sakuno a un lado un poco apartado-Sakuno-chan…

-No podemos. Para mí sería fatal si me descubren

-Por favor-Rogó-Hazlo por mí, tú no vas a hacer nada malo solo saldremos como…¡amigos!

-Bien…-Musitó sin ganas

Regresaron donde los chicos y fueron a tomar unos helados; al parecer estuvieron allí varios minutos entre risas y carcajadas, pero para Sakuno eso solo era una pesadilla, no soportaba aquel hedor que provenía de aquel muchacho, si tan solo fuera fácil decirle: _"Apestas, aléjate", _pero no

_-"No lo soporto… no lo soporto ¡no lo soporto!"_-Pensaba Sakuno

-Sakuno-chan ¿estás bien?

-Tomoka quiero vomit…-No pudo más y salió despedida como alma que lleva el diablo al baño más cercano. Tiró las bolsas en el suelo y se arrodillo en el retrete y empezó a deshacerse de todo lo que había comido en el día. En ese instante entró Tomoka con el rostro marcado por la preocupación

-¿Estás bien?

Sakuno se levantó después de jalar la palanca y observó a su amiga con los ojos lagrimosos; se dirigió al lavadero y se enjuagó la boca constantemente

-Tomoka-chan, algo me está pasando…-Musitó taciturna

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Comes bien? De repente es el trabajo

-No lo sé, no lo sé-Movió insistentemente su cabeza-Últimamente tengo más sueño, me da vueltas la cabeza y me asquean los olores como ahora

-Fue la colonia de Katsuo entonces…-Sakuno asintió-¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado?

-Con…Ryoma, casi siempre

-¿Y se los has dicho?

-No…-Agachó la cabeza

-Según lo que me has dicho parece como si estuvieras embarazada-Mofó para luego reír, los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron como platos y con la mano izquierda se tapó parte de la frente y ojos; la riza de Tomoka disminuyó comprendido la gravedad de la situación-Sakuno…tú y Ryoma…-Habló con miedo. Sakuno lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza

Hubo un silencio de puro pánico, no era posible, ¿Sakuno embarazada? ¿Su mejor amiga embarazada? Algo estaba simplemente mal

-Dime…él te obligo-Musitó con voz ronca

-¡No!-Exclamó-Fue algo... mágico, sin presiones-Sakuno sintió su mejilla arder, su amiga la había golpeado-¿Por qué?-Atinó a decir

-¡No te das cuenta de lo grave de la situación!-Su mirada había endurecido-'Fue algo mágico'-La imitó con voz atontada-¿Por qué crees que nos dan tantas charlas en el colegio? ¿Vez películas o novelas?

-Tomoka-chan yo…

-Sakuno esas cosas no se hacen cuando uno ni siquiera ha terminado el colegio ¡Ni aunque Ryoma te ofrezcan la luna!-Exclamo totalmente furiosa-Se que él es una completa tentación ¡pero aun así! ¡No debiste tener…!. No puede ser…ya no me importa si lo hicieron o no; ¡pero cuantos métodos hay para cuidarse!

-¡Cállate! ¡No me atormentes más de lo que ya estoy!-Empezó a sollozar-Yo no sé que hacer, ¡tengo miedo de confirmar mis sospechas!…

-Pero y Ryoma… ¿le has contado?

-No…primero quiero estar segura…

Ambas salieron del baño y se encontraron con los dos muchachos esperándolas, se disculparon y se marcharon, ambas ensimismadas en sus pensamientos. Sakuno llegó y se metió a su casa, avisó que no tenía hambre. Subió a su habitación y vio los dijes que anteriormente había comprado para Ryoma. Pero, era cierto no se habían puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho. Ahora que hacía memoria la primera vez no se habían cuidado; además, había otra cosa que no había querido admitir; tenía al menos un mes y algo, de retraso. Siempre había sido exacta

Sakuno se sentía aterrorizada. Trataba de darse ánimos pensando que no se sentía mal por las mañanas ni en ningún otro momento del día, pero de todos modos concertó una cita con un médico clandestino, pero difiriendo de la anterior vez, fue con Tomoka y no con Kyo, tal vez por la vergüenza de que sepa que estaba nuevamente embarazada. Tomoka aceptó pues sabía que ella no podría afrontarlo sola y además necesitaba a un médico que no fuera allegado a su medio y menos que fuera fácil de sobornar por los reporteros, por lo cual le autorizó que tomara su nombre

-Todo saldrá bien-Expresó Tomoka con fingida tranquilidad

-Señorita Osakada

-Sí-Sakuno ingresó al consultorio acompañada de su amiga. Ambas escucharon el diagnóstico con mortal tran­quilidad. El médico le aconsejó que abortara, pues aun era demasiado joven y normalmente la familia no aceptaba esas situaciones, cualquier cosa con tal de sacarle más dinero a aquella desespera joven

-Sakuno piénsalo bien. Recuerdas la canción que escribimos en primer año en la clase de tutoría

-Sí, la recuerdo muy bien-Sonrió

_Te tomó de sorpresa pues no lo esperabas  
Fue un paso que diste en tu mal proceder  
Y ahora piensas quedarte callada  
O dejar que los días declaren lo que encierras dentro de ti_

_Lo que pasó contigo ha pasado con otras  
Solo debes tener confianza y valor  
Levántate, no te aflijas, no le quites valor a tu vida  
Que cada tropiezo en la vida te enseña a crecer_

_**Coro:**_

_No digas no, Todavía no has visto su cara  
Escucha su corazón, sus latidos reclaman tu amor  
No le dejes morir, tan tierno y pequeño  
Que tal vez cuando nazca seguro se parezca a ti  
_

_Cada paso en la vida es otra oportunidad  
Que nos brinda El Supremo para poder alcanzar  
Lo que ayer se nos fue de las manos  
Que todavía esto no ha terminado  
Que no importa lo que el mundo diga, hay que continuar_

Durante el viaje de regreso a casa empezó sentirse aturdida, y ya en su habitación se vio poseída por el pánico. No podía afrontar la idea del aborto, ni estaba dispuesta a entregar a su hijo en adopción. Tam­poco se sentía capaz de decirle a su padre que iba a convertirse en madre soltera y, en consecuencia, en el nuevo escándalo de la familia Ryusaki. Solo le quedaba una alt­ernativa: C_ontarle la verdad ha Ryoma _

_**O-o-o-o-o**_

**Seré feliz por ti, si puedes ser feliz por mí**

_¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?_

_He cometido mis errores_

_No tengo un lugar a donde huir_

_La noche sigue adelante_

_Mientras me estoy apagando_

_Estoy cansado de esta vida_

_Solo quiero gritar_

_¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí?_

Llamó a Ryoma y quedaron en ir a un club campestre

El chofer apagó el motor y, el silencio siguió, Sakuno miró hacia delante, sintiendo en los oídos los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Intentaba adaptarse al hecho de que aquel extraño cargo de consciencia y el que estaba a su lado era la misma persona con la que iba ha tener un hijo. El dilema que la había lleva­do hasta allí pendía sobre su cabeza como una espada, y se sentía presa de la vacilación. Trataba de comprimir el llanto. Él hizo un movimiento y Sakuno dio un respingo, mirándolo fijamente. Ryoma bajó del coche, se acercó a la portezuela de Sakuno y la abrió para que ella saliera. La muchacha miró alrededor con falso interés.

-Lindo paisaje Ryoma…-Dijo con voz tensa- Pero creo que tengo que volver a casa. Se me ha hecho tarde

Ryoma se apoyó en la mesa para picnic y arqueó las cejas, como quien espera algo más. Sakuno pensó que deseaba una explicación creíble de su llamada repentina. De todos modos, el incómodo silencio de Ryoma y su mirada fija amenazaban con destruir el precario control que ella se esforzaba en mantener. Los pensamientos que durante aquel día la habían torturado la mortificaban de forma más descarnada que nunca. Estaba embarazada y el responsa­ble de su angustia se hallaba sentado frente a ella. La observaba retorcerse como si no importara, con la indi­ferencia de un científico que analiza insecto. Súbitamente furio­sa, Sakuno se volvió contra su verdugo

-¿Estás enojado por algo, o con tu silencio preten­des demostrar tu maldad?

-En realidad-Contestó con voz serena-…estoy esperando que tú empieces

-Bien…-Observó a Ryoma, que seguía aparentemente tranquilo

Ella lo miró tratando de adivinar si también habría dado por descontadas otras cosas, pero la expresión de Ryoma seguía siendo impasible. Sakuno elevó de nuevo mirada y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

-Estoy aquí por que... -Se interrumpió, incapaz pronunciar la deshonrosa palabra

-¿Por qué…?

-Estoy Embarazada

-¿Embarazada?-Preguntó amargamente. Ryoma empezaba a sentirse abrumado, confuso, hasta con miedo; pues, esto le cayó como balde agua fría. Él no estaba preparado para ser padre; cuando menos no en este momento, era joven, ¡_eran_ demasiado jóvenes!-¿No estarás mal del estómago?-Preguntó con mofa, ya no había marcha atrás ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta le fue tan inesperada a Sakuno no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Se cubrió la cara y sollozó amargamente. De pronto notó que las manos de Ryoma se posaban sobre sus hombros, y consintió en que la atrajera hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo

-¡Solo fue una broma!-Exclamó

-¡¿Cómo puedes bromear en una situación como esta?!-Masculló finalmente Sakuno, la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ryoma, sintiéndose reconfortada con su abrazo. El joven le puso un pañuelo en la mano y, tem­blorosa, ella trató desesperadamente de recuperar el control-Fui una estúpida al permi­tir que ocurriera algo así

-Eso no voy a discutírtelo

-Gracias-Repuso Sakuno con tono sarcástico. Se sonó la nariz-Ahora me siento mucho mejor-Pensó que Ryoma mostraba una calma admirable, mien­tras que ella no hacía más que empeorar las cosas

-¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada?

Sakuno hizo un gesto de asentimiento-Esta mañana fui a una clínica y me dijeron que de ocho semanas…

-Vaya…eso si que sorprende-Dijo pasándose los dedos por los cabellos

-Si dudas, aquí tengo el resultado el resultado de la prueba-Sacó de su bolsillo el papel aun doblado por la mitad

-No lo quiero ver-Volteó su rostro a un lado-Yo…confío en ti

Ella esperaba recriminaciones, palabras de disgusto y enojo. El hecho de que Ryoma hubiera reaccionado con tanta calma le resultaba increíble, tranquilizador y a la vez desconcertante; ella le oyó lanzar con voz serena la terrible pregunta que ella se había planteado desde el principio

-Bueno… ¿Qué deseas hacer?

-¡Quiero matarme! -contestó ella con desesperación.

-Eso no lo permitiría-Frunció levemente le ceño-¿Y cómo segunda alternativa?

Ella negó con la cabeza al detectar en su voz una pizca de ironía. Arqueó las cejas, lo miró y se asombró una vez más de la fuerza indomable reflejada en aquel rostro enérgico, consolándose al percibir una sorprenden­te comprensión en su mirada. Sakuno dio un paso atrás, pensativa, y sintió una punzada de decepción cuando él bajó enseguida los brazos

-Los de la clíni­ca me aconsejaron que abortara... -Esperó un instante, pensando que Ryoma apoyaría la propuesta sin más preám­bulos. Sin embargo, advirtió que él apretaba los dientes forma casi imperceptible. Sakuno ya no sabía qué pensar. Desvió la mirada y añadió con voz temblorosa-No creo que pueda enfrentarme al aborto, y desde lue­go, no sola. Y si pudiera, después mi conciencia no me dejaría vivir. ¿Qué opinas tú?

Ryoma tragó saliva e intentó dar mayor firmeza su voz-Podríamos tener el niño y entregarlo en adopci­ón, pero… ¡Dios mío, eso no resolvería nada!

-No lo haré, ya pensé en eso y no dejo de pen­sar en lo que sentiría mi hijo, preguntándose por que me deshice de él. Sé que pasaría el resto de mi vida mirando a los niños, preguntándome cuál de ellos es el mío…-Se secó otra lágrima- No seré capaz de vivir con la duda y la culpa-Miró el rostro inescruta­ble de Ryoma

-Me alegra que pienses así-Musitó con serenidad

-Tengo miedo… de lo que dirá mi familia, mis abuelos ¡la prensa!. Pero no importa, puedo intentar salir adelante con mi hijo…

-Nuestro hijo-corrigió Ryoma con firmeza. Sakuno asintió temblorosamente, aliviada por la intervención de Ryoma

-Gracias por no dejarme sola con esta carga-Le besó la mejilla

-Cariño, no es una carga, es nuestro hijo…

-Pero… ¿Cómo se lo diremos a nuestros padres?

-No te preocupes…yo ya planearé algo sólo esperemos…

-¿Esperar qué?

-El momento adecuado-Fue su respuesta

-Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pasará en el futuro; ya estuve una vez en ojo de la tormenta

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero lo importante es qué ahora yo estaré a tu lado

-Gracias Ryoma…

_He encontrado la razón para  
Cambiar lo que siempre he sido  
Una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo  
Y la razón eres tú_

-Sakuno…¿Tomoka sabe lo del bebe?- Preguntó

-Sí, fue ella quien me acompañó. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Preguntó con curiosidad

-Por que desde ayer he estado recibiendo correos electrónicos y mensajes de textos con puros insultos

-¿Qué tipos…de insultos?-Preguntó con temor

-Cosas como: Te odio; estúpido me las vas ha pagas…

-Le dije que no lo hiciera…-Musitó para ella

-¿Ah?

-Nada, nada, nada…

-Mi papá y mi hermano vienen la próxima semana; sería bueno reunir a tu familia y a la mía

-¿Una cena?

-¡Claro!

-¿Y si reaccionan de mala forma? ¿Y si me obligan ha…?-Sollozó

-¡No podrían!. ¡No es su vida!-Subió el tono de su voz totalmente exasperado por la idea-Simplemente no lo aceptaría-Se tranquilizó

-¿Y si me botan de mi casa?

-Te vienes a la mía-Dio la solución a su pregunta

-¿Y si te botan la tuya?

-Aunque no creo que eso suceda, la única solución sería escaparnos

-¡¿Escaparnos?!-Exclamó

-¡Claro! En el banco tengo millones y supongo que tú también-Ella asintió como un niño pequeño-Entonces ahí tienes la solución. ¡Hagamos nuestra vida!

-¿Cómo una familia?-Los ojos de Sakuno se iluminaron abriendo la puertas de la esperanza-Una familia… Me gustaría saber que se sentirá

-Pues prepárate por que es un futuro muy cercano

-Una familia ah…

Las circunstancias de él y ella no son exactamente lo que ambos habían planeado; ellos estaban al tanto de que se habían saltado a una de las etapas más importantes de la vida, el tener un hijo. Fueron responsables de su decisión, sin presiones ni separaciones; que fácil le hubiera resultado a Sakuno deshacerse de su hijo sin que nadie sepa y así ahorrarse el escándalo o tal vez Ryoma hubiera tomado el camino fácil y la hubiera dejado a su suerte con ese niño; una decisión responsable para unos adolescentes, tal vez las circunstancias de la vida los hicieron madurar de sobre manera. Ahora solo queda darles la 'buena nueva' a sus padres… pero ¿qué harán cuando su embarazo empiece a notarse? ¿Qué pasará con la escuela, con los amigos? De lo que sí estaban seguros era que la prensa tendría mucho trabajo…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

Hi, _perdón_ por al tardanza! Pero ia sabn lo d mi examn el cual pasé aunq tiene una historia larga XD weno aki stá el cap spero q ls haya agradadp pues a mí m enkntó sobre todo la parte q Saku l dic a Ryo q staba embarazada!! ú.u

**Solo ls pido q mandn sus reviews para sabr si ls gustó o no y así sabr si mi esfuerzo fue valido. Si nunk me han mandado uno reconsidérenlo xfa!!** **¡REVIEWS!! THNK U!!**

_**RE-Besos**_

**Nafuri-chan **


	14. Corriendo por el monzón

www

_**Error Fatal**_

"_**Tu sonrisa; tu voz al teléfono; tu cuerpo, incapaz de luchar contra la muchedumbre; e incluso tus malos hábitos; todos ellos son únicos y espléndidos. Todos ellos son los únicos para mí."**_

**Capitulo 14**

**Corriendo por el monzón**

Aquella noche Ryoma no podía conciliar el sueño, el solo pensar que pronto iba ha ser padre lo ponía demasiado ansioso; estaba alegre de tener un hijo de Sakuno pero no era el momento, aun no. En la tarde cuando Sakuno le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada simplemente sintió que su mundo perfecto se reventaba como una burbuja de jabón

_¿La vida era justa?_, esa era la pregunta que planteaba Ryoma. Por que un hombre que lo tiene todo, belleza, juventud, éxito, dinero y a la novia perfecta, quede en el aire; el futuro de ambos era simplemente prometedor y ahora se veía truncado por la impaciencia de tenerla entre sus brazos sin importar si ella lo quisiese o no

-"_Sakuno… Si te perdiera, ¿que pasaría conmigo?... me pregunto si lloraré y agacharía mi cabeza sin levantarla…tú eres todo lo que necesito"_-Sollozó

Esa noche Ryoma lloró en la oscuridad de su habitación, tenía que desahogarse de la presión. Nunca se lo contaría a Sakuno, nunca le diría que tuvo y tiene miedo a lo que les depara, ¿una mentira piadosa? Tal vez, pero alguien tenía que ser fuerte para superar esa situación y sería él, ya que es ella al final quien lleva la peor parte ¿verdad?

_Nadie entiende cómo te sientes.  
Nadie se digna a mirarte.  
El día está oscuro  
Y lleno de dolor.  
Escribes la palabra "ayuda"  
Con tu propia sangre.  
La esperanza es lo único que te queda.  
Abres tus ojos  
Pero ves que nada ha cambiado._

**O-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se encontraba esperando a Sakuno en el salón de clases, se suponía que ambos tendrían que preparar el salón para cuando empezara la clase pero él decidió hacer la labor solo. Todo estaba ordenado para cuando ella llegase, Ryoma lo único que quería era que Sakuno descanse y solo se dediquen a platicar sobre un posible futuro al lado de bebe, el tema de sus padres. Miró su reloj, solo faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases pero todavía no llegaba ninguno de sus compañeros, ya que usualmente llegaban faltando 5 minutos para el inicio de clases. Seguramente Sakuno llegaría tarde y de hecho ya era tarde

Ya había comenzado la clase de historia y Sakuno aun no llegaba, Ryoma estaba impaciente, Tomoka que estaba sentada una silla tras de el lo notó ya que este no dejaba de ver la puerta. Unos breves toques en la puerta daban indicios de que era ella, el profesor se encaminó hasta ella y la abrió dando paso a Ryusaki, el profesor le llamó la atención a lo que ella simplemente respondió-_Me quedé dormida_-Todos rieron al escuchar la sinceridad de la joven modelo, el profesor sonrió y se rascó la nuca dejándola pasar

Era normal que Ryusaki llegase con las justas a clases, pero nadie excepto Ryoma y Tomoka sabía que últimamente la pequeña padecía de sueño. Ambos le entregaban una sonrisa. Ella como siempre caminó en dirección de su asiento el cual estaba ubicado al costado izquierdo de su novio. Cuando se encontraba en mitad de camino sufrió de un breve mareo el cual la hizo tambalearse y sostenerse del hombro de una compañera, Ryoma al notarlo se levantó bruscamente de su asiento al igual que Tomoka. El hecho fue interpretado por sus compañeros como un simple tropezón del que ya estaban acostumbrados, pues la joven era toda una experta en tropezarse hasta en un suelo totalmente llano

-¡Estoy bien!-Exclamó con una sonrisa. Caminó hasta su respectivo lugar y se sentó

-¿Qué fue eso?-Susurró Ryoma

-Un mareo…-Habló con voz queda y sonrió

-Mmm… ¿Y por qué llegaste tarde hoy?-Preguntó

-Tú ya lo sabes…

-Lo sé, pero quiero escucharlo otra vez

-Por que el bebe aun quería dormir-Musitó con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Ryoma sonrió con orgullo

_Pero a veces cuando está ligero de luz  
Y no puedes ver  
A veces cuando este mundo  
Solo parece estar tan frío  
A veces cuando estás perdido en el mar  
Ahogándote en tu dolor  
A veces el sol brilla a través de la lluvia_

_El mundo sigue girando  
Nada cambia  
Esperanza esta vez  
Nosotros podemos cambiar las estrellas  
No puede ser eso difícil, no_

Al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de ese día de clases, Sakuno, Ryoma y Tomoka salieron disparados a una tienda de comida rápida. Aún no había dejado de llover y los charcos en las calles eran cada vez más grandes ¿hasta cuando duraría la lluvia en sus vidas?

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Sakuno al costado de Ryoma y con Tomoka al frente pidieron su orden y grande fue la sorpresa de los dos últimos al escuchar que Sakuno pedía más de una hamburguesa

-Es que tengo hambre…

Ambos suspiraron, era demasiado lógico aunque aun les era novedoso. Tomoka empezó a doblar maniáticamente las servilletas, siendo observada por la pareja, dejó su actividad para mirar fijamente a la pareja

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?-Preguntó con seriedad

-Decirles a nuestros padres-Contestó Ryoma con la misma seriedad

-Están seguros…-Dudó

-Sí-Contestó esta vez Sakuno, Tomoka se sorprendió de que su amiga tuviera tanta determinación

-Bien… ¿y cómo segunda opción?

-Bueno…nosotros…-Sakuno titubeaba, parecía no ordenar aun sus ideas

-Supongo que habrán considerado una fuga ¿verdad?

-Mmm-Afirmó. Ryoma colocó los codos en la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos y los colocó sobre su boca-Se lo comenté a Sakuno y…

-¿Saben a dónde van a ir?

-No lo sabemos, no lo sabemos…-Contestó desesperada la futura madre

Todos guardaron silencio al notar que la mesera ya se estaba acercando y cuando llegó hasta ellos dejó las bebidas y hamburguesas pedidas. Cada quien tomó lo suyo y empezaron a comen acompañados de un silencio incomodo

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué quieren que sea niño o niña?-Preguntó con entusiasmo.

La pregunta les cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, aun no habían considerado ese asunto del sexo del bebe, pero ahora viendo desde esa perspectiva la idea les agradaba mas…

-Cierto…-Musitó Sakuno-No lo había considerado…

-¿Y tú Ryoma?-Preguntó su amiga con sonrisa amplia

-Eh…yo…-Trató de responder, estaba completamente nervioso

-¿Qué dices niño o niña?-Insistió

-Eh…Tomoka-chan déjalo ya, lo importante es que nazca sano

-Quiero que sea niña…-Sonrió el joven

…

-¡¿Niña?!-Exclamaron ambas por la determinación del joven padre, este se extrañó y ladeó la cabeza

-¿Por…qué una niña?-Preguntó Sakuno con timidez

-Porque quiero que sea idéntica a su madre-Expresó alegre

-Yo prefiero un niño…-Musitó Sakuno

-¿Por qué Sakuno-chan?

-Porque no quiero que tenga la misma suerte que su madre-Sonrió

-Si te refieres a la suerte de haberse encontrado con un joven apuesto que por cierto daría todo con tal de verla sonreír, pues…-Expresó resentido

-¡N-no! ¡No quise decir eso!... ¡Yo…!

-No importa-Trató de calmarla pues esta estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tal sea la dichosa sensibilidad del embarazo

"_Simplemente con las estrellas que brillan en el cielo  
Quiero formar nuestro futuro juntos para que brille intensamente  
No te dejaré nunca mas, esta vez no te quiero dejar  
Yo no necesito nada mas… solo a ti"_

Cuando terminaron de comer, los tres se pusieron de pie, Sakuno quien era abrazada por Ryoma se quedó petrificada al ver un par de rostros conocidos

-Eiji-kun…-Susurró Sakuno

-Momoshiro-Susurró Ryoma

Contar la verdad nunca había sido tan embarazoso para ambos, pues las miradas de Momoshiro no eran exactamente cómodas, pues al parecer este solo quería saber los detalles previos a su actual situación…solo previos-_"Hombre tenía que ser"_-Pensaron ambas muchachas. Por otro lado la mirada expectante de Eiji ponía nerviosa a una ya avergonzada Sakuno ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? Pues nada bueno seguro, pues ni al mes de haber terminado su relación con él ya estaba embarazada de otro y no era justificable el hecho de que ese otro era el mismísimo Echizen Ryoma

**O-o-o-o-o**

La semana transcurrió velozmente, era domingo y ambos jóvenes lo habían planeado todo, una cena en el mejor restaurant de la capital, el motivo _"una cálida cena entre futura familia"._ Estaban ansiosos, cada uno en sus mentes podía predecir como es que reaccionarían sus parientes

Primero llegaron al lugar Sakuno y su familia, luego llegó Ryoma acompañado de su madre, todos se ubicaron en la pequeña sala que cumplía la función de un recibidor. Él se sentó al lado de su novia informándole que pronto llegarían su padre y su hermano

-Bien. Ya llegaron-Señaló Rinko Echizen

Sakuno se quedó asombrada al observar a uno de los dos hombres, era como ver a Ryoma dentro de un par de años, simplemente hermoso pensó. Mientras tanto Ryoma fijaba la mirada en su padre el cual traía una sonrisa llena de picardía dirigida a Sakuno

-Él es mi padre Nanjiro Echizen y el es Ryoga

-Su hermano…-Intervino empujado al menor para así sostener la mano de Sakuno y besarla dulcemente

-¡Suficiente!-Susurró Ryoma enfadado. Ryoga rió por la reacción de su hermano

Todos fueron guiados con la ayuda de una mesera al comedor privado de aquel prestigioso lugar. Grandes ventanas polarizadas, una excelente vista de la ciudad, un excelente vino y un apetecible bufet

Todos tomaron sus respectivos platos y entre platicas y risas la cena se volvió agradable, Rinko y Karura había llegado a un grado de compatibilidad excepcional, ni que decir de Kay y Ryoga de lo único que hablaban era de en que país se encontraba la mujer perfecta, por otro lado Nanjiro conversaba con Akio sobre el mundo del deporte, por otro lado a un extremo de la mesa se encontraban Ryoma y Sakuno totalmente ansiosos ambos contemplaban a sus respectivas familias ¿Acaso era ya el momento de decir la verdad? No lo sabían

-Es hora…-Susurró para sorpresa de Sakuno. Esta asintió y sintió como su mano era tomada por la de Ryoma, ella le sonrió y sintió el apretón de mano que le dio su amado, era la hora

-Eh…-Sakuno trató de llamar la atención de los presentes

-¿Si Sakuno-chan?-Sonrió Rinko

-Yo…bueno ambos queremos…-Las palabras parecían no querer salir de la pequeña cavidad bucal. Sakuno sentía que aquel lugar cada vez se hacía más grande y repentinamente pequeño, Ryoma lo supuso, Sakuno tenía más temor de lo planeado. Claro que el también pero no admitiría que se estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones, eso rompería todos los esquemas de su persona

-Lo que les queremos decir es que…-Todo el valor que le había costado recopilar le fue interrumpido por Nanjiro

-¿No me digas que van a tener un hijo?-Mofó con una severa carcajada lo cual hizo sonreír pesadamente a los presentes, pues esa no era una buena broma dado el momento y las personas

Ahora si que el alma de Sakuno y Ryoma parecía haberse salido de sus cuerpos, pues aquella bromita estaba fuera de sus planes, solo contemplaban en cámara lenta las carcajadas de Nanjiro y el resto de los familiares los cuales se vieron contagiados por ello, Ryoma no lo soportó era ahora o nunca

-Sí-Afirmó el menor de los Echizen

Nanjiro repentinamente paró de reír a la vez que todos dirigían sus miradas a ambos jóvenes-¿Qué? ¿No entiendo?

-Vamos a tener un hijo ¿No es genial?-Trató de sonreír pero sus músculos faciales se lo impedían

-Están bromeando-Intervino Ryoga, pero al ver la negación de Sakuno palideció, es más ¡todos palidecieron!

El mundo se detuvo por unos segundos, nadie hablaba el silencio era aterrador. Sakuno rompió en llanto a la vez que Ryoma trataba de abrazarla lo cual le fue imposible pues Sakuno había sido tomada del brazo por Karura, levantándola así de su asiento para sin mas propiciarle una bofetada tan sonora que el eco parecía ensordecer a todos. Sakuno se tocó la mejilla derecha enrojecida por el golpe

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-Exclamaba con los ojos llorosos. Levantó nuevamente el brazo y volvió a golpearla esta vez provocando que la menor cayera al piso con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos al contemplar el acto con ideas aun cruzadas de lo que era correcto e incorrecto en estos casos

Ryoma rápidamente se agachó y la abrazó, sus ojos estaban lagrimosos. Por su culpa ella estaba así, todo era su culpa. Tal vez solo tal vez no debió regresar de América, no debió enamorarse de ella, no debió de hacer tantas cosas. Los gritos de esas personas los aturdían, ese día descubrieron que el infierno se encontraba en la misma tierra_-Sakuno, esto pronto va a pasar solo tapate los oídos y no escuches nada-_Susurró nervioso. Sakuno obedeció llevando sus temblorosas manos a sus pequeñas orejas_-¡Todo esto se acabará!…-_La voz se le quebró

-¿Dime por que Sakuno? ¿Por qué otra vez?-Susurró su madre

Nadie a excepto de Kay entendían las palabras de la mujer, Ryoma tenía interrogantes en su cerebro las cuales al igual que Akio no quería encontrarle respuestas

-¿De que hablas?-Preguntó Akio, cogiéndole de la muñeca a su ex-esposa-¿Dime de que diablos estas hablando?

-Te diré-Karura se soltó del agarre-La estúpida de tu hija ya estuvo embarazada y lo perdió

Ahora si que el mundo parecía terminarse, todos observaban a Sakuno la cual no hacia más que ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza

-¿De percy?-Le preguntó Ryoma con rabia

-Me decepcionaste hija-Dijo du padre

-No entienden… ¡No lo entienden!-Sakuno alzó la cabeza-¡No es lo que piensan!...

-¡El la violó!-Reveló Ryoma

-¡Mientes!-Inquirió Karura

-¡Es cierto mamá!, traté de decírtelo pero…nunca me escuchas, siempre pendiente de Kay. Estoy harta de que siempre quiera controlar mi vida buscando solo mi bienestar económico, ¿no ves que lo único que quiero es tener una familia?

-¿De que hablas…?-Karura miró con vergüenza a la familia Echizen

-Todos me escondieron del mundo por que les daba vergüenza y lo aguanté, me prohibían verte. Tú vives en Francia y papá trabaja siempre. Casi nunca los veo; me metieron al modelaje sin consultarme y…

Desde que nací mis padres se fueron, estaba atrapada dentro de una vida…deshecha no podía ilusionarme. Desde pequeña he odiado a Kay, él lo tenía todo y aún más. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que cuan difícil es ser yo? ¿Saben cuan difícil es escoger algo con temor a herrar? ¿Saben que es vivir en la sombra del sueño de alguien más? Intentando encontrar una mano que tomar pero todo lo que tocaba lo sentía frío. Por años he vivido una pesadilla, pero ahora he despertado… ¡No me quiten a mi bebe!-Sollozó

-Será mejor que todo esto lo discutamos en casa-Propuso Akio mientras cogía su saco de el respaldar de la silla-Vámonos…

-De ninguna manera. El hijo que ella lleva consigo es de mi hijo también-Intervino Nanjiro para asombro de su esposa e hijos

-Mi esposo tiene razón tenemos que hablar seriamente de la criatura

-Bueno… creo que ninguno de ellos tiene pensado abandonar sus carreras así que lo que normalmente se hace en estos casos es abortar-Comentó Ryoga

-De ninguna manera. Ambos hemos decidido tener a nuestro hijo y ninguno de ustedes le pondrá un dedo-Expuso enfado el padre de la criatura

-Pero ustedes son menores de edad, la sociedad los marginará pues ustedes son personas públicas. No lo soportaran, al menos la familia de Sakuno está de acuerdo-Mencionó Akio-¿Y ustedes?-Le preguntó a los Echizen

Después de una duradera conferencia, y aunque entre gritos los padres acordaron que el niño no debía nacer. Todos trataban de hacerles entender erradamente que el niño aun no estaba formado y que prácticamente no era una persona y mucho menos sentiría

-Entendemos…-Respondió Ryoma para sorpresa de Sakuno, ella se decepcionó pues creía que Ryoma era diferente

-¡No! ¡No lo haré!-Exclamaba desesperada. Ella salió corriendo con dirección a la salida del lugar

-No se preocupen yo la convenceré-Ante la afirmación de sus padres Ryoma salió al encuentro de Sakuno, la cual al verlo volteó la cara enfadada y se dirigió a la puerta-¡Espera!

-¡No! ¡Pensaba que eras distinto a los demás pero me equivoque eres igual que nuestros padres! ¡Solo te importa tu estúpida carrera! ¡Nunca te importó el bebe!

-¡No es verdad!, ¡Solo escúchame! Nunca dejaría que tocaran a nuestro hijo-Le tomó de las manos y las besó

-Pero entonces lo que les dijiste…-Sollozó

-Eso es para ganar tiempo, la propuesta de escaparnos aun está en pie ¿la aceptas?

-Sí…

Corrieron hasta cansarse, tomaron un bus con paradero aun desconocido, en estas circunstancias ya no importaba la dirección de su paradero, solo importaba huir. Lo admitían eran cobardes, pero dada la ocasión tal vez eran valientes, quién sabe. Fueron hasta la casa de Tomoka en la cual ya les esperaban cuatro maletas dos de cada uno; había sido una gran ideo eso de prever la fuga. Tomoka abrazó fuertemente a Sakuno y sin más dijo-¿Estás segura?-Sakuno solo asintió y le entregó una sonrisa. Se deshicieron del trabajo y se dirigieron a la puerta allí Tomoka le pidió un abrazo a Ryoma el cual accedió

-Gracias por la ayuda…-Susurró Ryoma-¿Cómo podría pagártelo?...

-Solo promete que traerás pronto a Sakuno

-Sí…-Ambos se despidieron

-¡Cuídense!-Gritó a la vez que observaba a sus amigos desaparecer en una curva

"_**A" "Mor" sin muerte, palabra en latín…**_

La pareja llegó al terminal de bus, allí se disponían a comprar un par de pasajes pero les fueron negados ya que aun eran menores de edad. No les quedó de otra que pagarle a un hombre para que comprase los pasajes, cuando aquel hombre de apariencia dudosa les preguntó hacia que destino Ryoma repuso sin más: _Lo más lejos posible. _Aquel hombre sonrió de manera ambigua al parecer el no los conocía

Una vez que el bus se pusiera en marcha se acomodaron en sus asientos uno al lado del otro. Ryoma estaba al lado de la ventana y Sakuno con cabeza recostada sobre el hombro derecho de éste. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá este agridulce camino en busca de un hogar? La nieve rellenaba las grietas de sus corazones; el simple hecho de estar con la persona que amas hace que el anterior escenario familiar pareciera una ciudad desconocida...

-Ryoma ¿me perdonas?-Musitó

-¿Por qué?

-Por no haberte contado sobre mi otro bebe…

-Admito que estoy enfadado. Quedamos en no ocultarnos nada…-Miró a la nada

Pero la verdad es cruel  
A veces soy débil pero contigo…  
A mi lado, soy más fuerte  
Ha habido ocasiones en las que discutimos…  
Porque conocemos muchas cosas  
Pero juntos finalmente encontramos  
Algo precioso que no queremos perder  
Mírame directamente

-Perdón. Me siego en la mentira pero la verdad es cruel, a veces soy débil pero contigo…a mi lado, soy más fuerte. Ha habido ocasiones en las que discutimos… porque conocemos muchas cosas pero juntos finalmente encontramos algo precioso que no queremos perder. Mírame directamente Ryoma…

_Siempre que yo veo tu amor, siento que puedo  
Mirar tus ojos y ser sincero  
Esperando aquí,  
Siempre que te miro,  
No dudo  
Con tu sonrisa no hay sombras  
Vamos en busca de nuestro sueño_

-¡Ah!-Gimió-Aun no sé como puede asimilar tan rápido la información, fue tan repentina. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No puedo remediar las cosas

-Oye… Si no hubiera perdido al bebe y ahora estaría a mi lado ¿Aun así hubieras seguido conmigo?

-Bueno… hubiera sido nuestro hijo ¿no?-Sonrió

-¿A pesar de saber quien es el padre?

-El niño no tendría la culpa de quien es su padre. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro

-¿Percy sabía que habías quedado embarazada?

-Sí…-Musitó con tristeza-Yo perdí al niño en el momento que ví su cadáver

_-"¿Cadáver? ¿Ella lo vio muerto? Y no importa" –_Pensó-Aun no sabemos si la historia de mañana será alegre, pero la construiremos siempre juntos. Cuando te encontré, esto era amor, ahora es profundo y verdadero. Quiero hacer una hermosa búsqueda ¡vamos en busca de nuestro sueño!-Señaló sonriente el horizonte-Solo te pido que olvides todo antes de conocerme por favor…

-¿Crees que nuestros padres pongan carteles para buscarlos?-Preguntó Sakuno

-No lo creo, nuestros representantes son demasiado calculadores

-Pero si…

-Cállate y duerme-La abrazó fuertemente. Ryoma, luego de escasos minutos contempló su rostro dormido. Volteó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana y vio sus reflejos en el vidrio, con la mano izquierda rozó el cristal enmarcando las facciones del rostro de Sakuno; una lágrima enmarcó el suyo propio…

_Corriendo por el monzón_

_Más allá del mundo_

_Al fin de los tiempos donde la lluvia no golpee_

_Golpeando contra la tormenta de la nada_

_Y cuando me dejo llevar pienso en ti_

_Juntos correremos a otro sitio_

_Atreves del monzón solo tú y yo_

El sol entró repentinamente por la ventana incomodando a Ryoma, este abrió los ojos con pereza y notó que ya habían llegado, despertó a Sakuno y ambos bajaron del bus. Allí reclamaron su equipaje y se sentaron en una banca

-¿Dónde estamos Ryoma?

-No lo sé-Musitó acomodándose su gorra blanca. El lugar parecía se un pueblito de esos donde sería un milagro encontrar un poste de luz-Disculpe-Tocó el hombro de un joven

-¿Si?-Aquel muchacho los miraba de pies a cabeza

-¿En que lugar estamos?

-¿Eh? En paraíso. Ustedes no son de aquí ¿verdad?-Preguntó sin mesura. Sakuno negó con la cabeza

-¿Sabes de algún lugar donde hospedarnos?-Preguntó Ryoma con seriedad

-¿Hospedarse aquí?-Preguntó con una sonrisa

-Si un hotel-Intervino Sakuno

-Aquí solo hay posadas…-Le sonrió a Sakuno

-¿Cómo llegamos y qué tenemos que hacer?-Preguntó Sakuno devolviéndole la sonrisa

-A tres o cuatro cuadras está el más cercano y solo tienen que ir con sus padres-Contestó

-¿Crees que nos dejen entrar a los dos?, pues…no venimos con nuestros padres-Preguntó Ryoma

-Bueno si son menores de edad no los dejarán y menos si son pareja y no están casado-Rio

-¡Por Dios esto no se ve ni en la ciudad!-Masculló Ryoma

-Pero…en mi casa hay un cuarto disponible y si ustedes quieren…

-Aceptamos-Dijeron ambos al unisonó

-¡Bien!-Le dirigió una mirada a Sakuno-Vamos allí está mi auto y necesitamos llegar temprano

-¿Qué tu vas a manejar? -Preguntó Ryoma

-Sí-Sonrió el joven de ropas humildes

-¡Pueden manejar antes de la mayoría de edad y no aceptan hospedar a menores de edad!-exclamó por última vez Ryoma

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Sakuno

-Soy Takeru Minamoto

-Soy Ryoma y ella Sakuno, ahora vamos-Dijo sumamente cortante

Casi una hora después, Takeru dobló por una carre­tera comarcal flanqueada de prolijos maizales, y muy pronto enfiló un camino lleno de baches. El automóvil traqueteó al cruzar un puentecito de tablones que abra­zaba un arroyo; luego tomó una curva, y Sakuno vis­lumbró por primera vez el lugar que Takeru llamaba su casa. En marcado contraste con los trabajados campos que se divisaban en la distancia, la pintoresca casa rural, de madera, parecía desierta. Sin duda necesitaba una buena mano de pintura. En el jardín la maleza le estaba ganando la batalla al pasto; y en el granero, que se halla­ba a la izquierda de la casa, una puerta colgaba precaria­mente de un solo gozne. A pesar de todo, se notaba que en el pasado alguien había querido y cuidado ese lugar. Las rosas florecían en un enrejado, al lado del porche, y un viejo columpio de madera pendía de la rama de un roble gigantesco que se erguía en el patio

Durante el camino, Takeru le contó a Sakuno que su madre había muerto siete años antes tras una larga lu­cha contra el cáncer, y que ahora vivía con su padre y con su hermana de quince años, este tenía diecisiete. Sakuno ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha y miró a un cam­pesino que trabajaba el campo con un tractor

-¿Es tu padre?

Takeru se inclinó, luego siguió la mirada de ella y respondió:

-Es un campesino. Vendimos hace años casi toda la tierra que poseíamos y la que nos quedó se la arrendarnos a él. Después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre perdió todo interés por la tierra, que tampoco era mucha

Al subir los peldaños que conducían al porche, Ryoma observó que Sakuno estaba muy tensa. Le puso una mano en el brazo

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Estoy muerta de miedo-Musitó

-No hay nada que temer-Intervino Takeru- Mi hermana creerá que eres interesante y sofisticada porque vienes de la gran ciudad-Después de una pausa indecisa, añadió-Mi padre bebe. Empezó cuando supo que la en­fermedad de mi madre era incurable. Ahora tiene un empleo fijo y nunca abusa. Se los digo para que lo com­prendan y, si fuera necesario, pasen por alto algunos detalles. Hace un par de meses que no se emborracha, pero eso puede cambiar en cualquier momento-Sonrió

-Lo comprendo-Mintió Sakuno, que nunca había conocido a ningún alcohólico

No tuvo que seguir preocupándose, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta de tela metálica y de ella sa­lió presurosamente una muchacha esbelta, con el mismo pelo negro de Takeru e idénticos ojos grises. La joven clavó la mirada en Ryoma

-¡Eh, Takeru, es muy guapo!-Llevaba el pelo casi corto como el de su hermano, lo que destacaba aún sus bonitas facciones. Se volvió hacia Sakuno y la miró con reverente asombro- ¿Es tu novio?

Sakuno asintió, sorprendida por la inmediata simpat­ía que le inspiró aquella adolescente que tanto se parecía a Takeru

-Debes de ser muy afortunada-Prosiguió la muchacha ingenuamente-Sakuno se quedó perpleja al oírla. Takeru parecía muy enojado por las pala­bras de su hermana al contrario de Ryoma quien al parecer había elevado su ego aun más

-¡Basta, Tenma! -le advirtió.

-Oh, lo siento-Se disculpó ella, sonriéndole, y se volvió hacia Sakuno-¡Hola! Soy la hermana de Takeru. Me llamo Tenma. ¿Van a pasar? -Abrió la puerta-Papá subió hace un ratito-Le dijo a Takeru- Esta semana tiene el turno de las once, así que cenaremos a las siete y media. ¿Te parece bien?-Observó a Ryoma

-Sí, claro-Respondió Ryoma, y colocando una mano en la espalda de Sakuno, la invitó a entrar. La jo­ven miró alrededor mientras el corazón le latía con fuer­za, esperando la inevitable llegada del padre. El interior de la casa era parecido a su aspecto exterior, con eviden­tes muestras de decadencia por todas partes, eclipsando el encanto de un estilo antiguo. Los suelos de madera es­taban deteriorados; las alfombras, gastadas. Frente a una chimenea de ladrillo con estanterías empotradas en la pared, había un par de sillones verdes junto a un sofá ta­pizado con una tela estampada con dibujos, que tiempo atrás habían parecido hojas de otoño. Detrás del salón se hallaba el comedor, con muebles de arce, y más allá una puerta abierta dejaba entrever la cocina. A la derecha, una escalera conducía desde el comedor al primer piso

Sakuno vio que por la escalera bajaba un hombre muy alto y delgado, de pelo ya grisáceo y rostro ajado. En una mano llevaba un diario plegado; en la otra, un vaso que contenía un líquido de color ámbar oscuro. Por desgracia, Sakuno no vio al hombre hasta el últi­mo momento, y la inquietud que la abrumaba mientras paseaba la vista por la casa aún se reflejaba en su rostro cuando clavó la mirada en el vaso que sostenía el padre de Takeru

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Preguntó el hombre al entrar en el salón. Primero miró a Sakuno y a Ryoma y final­mente a Takeru y Tenma, que deambulaba en torno de la chimenea, admirando con disimulo los pantalones de Sakuno, sus sandalias italianas y su camisa de safari ocre. En respuesta a su padre, Takeru hizo las presentacione­s de rigor

-Eh…ambos se hospedarán aquí pues no los dejarán entrar en ninguna casa ni posada

-Bueno… ¿y por qué ustedes han venido solos a este pueblo?... no quiero pormenores

-Sakuno y yo nos escapamos de casa por qué vamos a ser padres-Informó Ryoma-Nos casaremos pronto

-¡Qué...!-Exclamó el Señor

-¡Fantástico!-Gritó Tenma

-Bueno no los puedo echar pues nadie los aceptará en sus condiciones

-Gracias…-Reverenció Sakuno

-Solo hay un cuarto y bueno solo les pido que no hagan ruido en las noches-Ambos enrojecieron como niños descubiertos tras una travesura

Ya en el dormitorio, la joven se desplomó en el le­cho de cuatro columnas de Tenma. Ryoma dejó la maleta en una silla

-Lo peor ya ha pasado-Susurró Ryoma pensando que los largarían del lugar. Sin mirarlo, Sakuno meneó la cabeza y se retorció las manos-No lo creo. Esto es solo el principio. Tumbada en la cama, Sakuno dirigió la mirada al techo y tragó saliva, avergonzada y desconcertada

Ryoma se quedó mirando aquella desolada beldad echada sobre la cama como una flor marchita. La recor­dó unos meses atrás, en Seigaku, riendo mali­ciosamente y haciendo todo lo posible para burlarse de él. Notó los cambios producidos en la joven, y un senti­miento extraño y desconocido le atravesó el corazón

La responsabilidad hacia Sakuno y el niño llegaba en un momento muy inoportuno, pero él estaba acostumbrado a cargar con grandes responsabilidades. No, aquella carga no le molestaba tanto como otras cosas, la más importante de las cuales era la ausencia de esperanza y alegría en el rostro de Sakuno Ryusaki. La posibilidad de que a causa de lo ocurrido seis semanas antes nunca más se iluminara aquel rostro fascinante era algo que a Ryoma le dolía más de lo que habría creído posible. Con este sentimiento, se inclinó hacia ella y, tomándola por los hombros, le susurró unas palabras que más que una broma, sonaron como una orden.

-¡Levanta ese ánimo, bella durmiente!-Sakuno abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de Ryoma. Se sentía miserablemente confusa

-No puedo-Musitó con voz ronca-estamos cometiendo una locura

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo aguantaremos…

-¡Levanta ese ánimo!-Insistió Ryoma, súbitamente feliz al comprender que ella sí deseaba verlo de nuevo. Sakuno respiró hondo, con cierta dificultad, y hasta que la oyó hablar Ryoma no se dio cuenta de que in­tentaba valerosamente seguir su consejo: animarse. Con sonrisa trémula, la muchacha murmuró, sombría:

-¿Vas a ser un esposo protestón?

-Supongo que mi papel es el opuesto

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, son las esposas las que protestan

-¿Qué hacen los esposos?

Ryoma le lanzó una fingida mirada de superioridad y respondió:

-Los esposos mandan

En contraste con sus palabras, la sonrisa y la voz de Sakuno fueron de una dulzura angelical:

-¿Qué quieres apostar?

Ryoma desvió la mirada de los labios de la muchacha y la clavó en sus ojos, brillantes como joyas. Hipnotiza­do, contestó con toda honestidad:

-Nada

Y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado para Ryoma. En lugar de alegrarse, Sakuno se echó a llorar. De inmediato él se sintió culpable, pero Sakuno le echó los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, refugiándose en su brazo e invitándolo a que se tendiera a su lado en la cama. Temblorosa y entre sollozos, cuando por fin ha­bló sus palabras eran casi ininteligibles

-Debía empezar mi contrato con Dior el mes que viene. Quiero llegar a ir a la universidad. Mi intención es llegar un día a la presidencia, Ryoma. Atónito, Ryoma bajó la barbilla para observar su rostro

-Es una meta ambiciosa-Comentó- Presidenta de Japón...-Al oírlo, la imprevisible Sakuno estalló en una so­nora carcajada

-¡De Japón no, sino de unos grandes al­macenes!-Tras aclarar el error, levantó sus hermosos ojos hacia él. Las lágrimas que ahora los inundaban eran de risa, no de desesperación

-¡Gracias a Dios!-Bromeó Ryoma, tan empeñado en complacerla que no prestó atención a las implicacio­nes de sus palabras

Sakuno rompió el silencio. Sonriente, susurró con voz pensativa-Estás planeando prenderle fuego al mundo, ¿no?

-Con una antorcha-Confirmó Ryoma

Perplejo, Ryoma vio que Sakuno Ryusaki alzaba una mano y le acariciaba tímidamente la mejilla. Luego sonrió y sus ojos también brillaron de alegría. Suave­mente, pero con absoluta convicción, musitó:

-Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, Ryoma

El joven abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pro­nunció palabra alguna. El contacto de los dedos de Sakuno, la proximidad de su cuerpo, la mirada de sus ojos y su actitud decidida, lo turbaron. Cuatro años atrás se había sentido irresistiblemente atraído por ella. De pronto esa atracción latente estalló con tal fuerza que lo obligó a inclinarse y a besar la boca de Sakuno. Devoró su dulzura, asombrado de su urgencia y su acti­tud, aunque instintivamente sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Y cuando Sakuno le de­volvió el beso, un sentimiento de triunfo se apoderó de él. Ajeno al sentido común, Ryoma se colocó sobre ella, loco de deseo, y casi gimió cuando momentos después Sakuno lo devolvió a la realidad, apartando la boca e interponiendo las manos entre ambos cuerpos

-Takeru y… su familia-Jadeó la joven-Están abajo…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

Hi, _perdón_ por al tardanza! Sq han pasado muxas cosas en mi vida ahhh!! Cada día siento q mi mundo c encoje cada vz más. BUENO sigams cn lo nuestro Q LS PARECIÓ STE CAP!! Ehhhhhhh para mí mazo pero weno q le voy a hacer mi cerebruto no dio para más AUNQ me pareció bueno kortarlo ahí, una amia m ayudo cn sta parte y + en el sigte cap!! sq a mi m da cosas… OwO.

**Solo ls pido q mandn sus reviews para sabr si ls gustó o no y así sabr si mi esfuerzo fue valido. Si nunk me han mandado uno reconsidérenlo xfa!!** **¡REVIEWS!! THNK U!!**

**PDT: SI AlGUIEN ES FANÁTIK D EL GRUPO KOREANO "DONG BANG SHIN KI" ME LO HACE SABER PUES ME ENCANTA!! SOBRE TODO HERO ES UN CUERO!! (y si es d Perú cn + razón )**

**MSN****: **** (Solo para contratos XD) **

_**Hoy a las 9:30 a.m. operaron a mi prima JOHANA d un tumor cerebral solo kiero pedirles q si son creyents d Dios rezen por ella y si no denle buenas vibras…GRACIAS ((PRIMA T KIERO MUXO MEJORATE!!))**_

_**RE-Besos**_

**Nafuri-chan **


	15. Más allá del nivel de madurez

"En Ti"

_**Error Fatal**_

"_**Tal vez sólo tal vez…yo quise que esto ocurriera para no perderte"**_

"_**A" "Mor" sin muerte, palabra en latín…**_

**Capitulo 15**

**Enfrentando cosas más allá del nivel de madurez…**

**Consecuencias **

Cuando Sakuno le de­volvió el beso, un sentimiento de triunfo se apoderó de él. Ajeno al sentido común, Ryoma se colocó sobre ella, loco de deseo, y casi gimió cuando momentos después Sakuno lo devolvió a la realidad, apartando la boca e interponiendo las manos entre ambos cuerpos

-Takeru y… su familia-Jadeó la joven-Están abajo…

Ryoma se obligó a retirar la mano que apoyaba en el pe­cho desnudo de la chica. La familia. Ryoma se asombró de haberlo olvidado, pero lo cierto es que con Sakuno no podía evitar perder el control. En realidad, deseaba tenerla en aquel mismo instante

Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró, se incor­poró y saltó de la cama, rechazando la tentación. Con un hombro apoyado en la cabecera de la cama, observó que ella también se incorporaba y se quedaba sentada. Sakuno lo miró con inquietud, mientras se alisaba la ropa y se cubría el pecho que él había estado besando y acariciando momentos antes

-Quizá esto te parezca impulsivo-Dijo él-…pero estoy empezando a pensar que no podré contener las ganas de tenerte…otra vez-Encogió sus anchos hombros y sonrió-Podría gustarnos

-Eh yo…-Sakuno se sentía perturbada

-No hay prisa… Prosiguió él con una sonrisa pica­ra, incorporándose-...Tenemos unos días para pensar

-Ah-Atinó sonrosado-Sakuno no sabes cuanto te amo-El cambio de tema atolondró a Sakuno-siempre fui un egoísta. Vivía sumido en mi mundo del tenis; pero cuando al fin me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti… todo cambio; ahora que estamos en esta situación…bueno yo quisiera pedirte…que te casaras conmigo-La miró con seriedad y con las maños empuñadas pues de alguna forma tenía que contener los nervios

-Ryoma yo…-Tartamudeo

Ryoma en su estado de ansiedad creyó por un instante que la respuesta de Sakuno sería negativa-Por favor dime que sí-Suplicó agachándose hasta chocar sus rodillas al piso-Sé que es repentino, lo sé, pero sabes que yo no podré vivir sin ti…

_Si tú te vas  
me quedará el silencio para conversar  
la sombra de tu cuerpo y la soledad  
serán mis compañeras si te vas_

-Acepto-Dijo entre lágrimas

-¿Qué?-Musito. Luego de un par de segundos de haber asimilado las palabras exclamó- ¡Te amo tanto!-La abrazó y depositó un cálido beso en sus labios-Ahora regreso

Cuando salió éste, Sakuno se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, incrédula y agotada, presa de la ofuscación que le producía la personalidad de aquel hombre. Sakuno se durmió pensando que, de hecho, Ryoma era el hombre indicado para ella

Cuando Sakuno bajó a cenar, notó que la conversa­ción que Ryoma había mantenido con el dueño de la casa, surtió efecto, pues el señor Minamoto parecía aceptar sin más objeciones la petición de ambos jóvenes. Le habían pedido que accediera a ayudarlos ha casarse. No obstante, fue la charla incesante de Tenma lo que imp­idió que la cena se convirtiera en un tormento para Sakuno. Ryoma permaneció pensativo y en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque aun así su presencia dominaba la estancia e incluso la conversación. Donde él estaba, se hallaba el centro, independientemente de su actitud

Al día siguiente Sakuno se encontraba frente a Ryoma con un vestido morado que se ajustaba a su cintura y unas botas de suela llana; además llevaba el cabello suelto con las puntas ensortijadas; mientras que Ryoma iba con unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatillas y un polo morado nada holgado, quería ir de acuerdo con el vestido de Sakuno

-Pareces una modelo-Piropeo Ryoma

-Lo soy querido-Dijo en tono ufano-¿Y tú por que estás tan informal?

-Es que no me dio tiempo de llevarme ningún traje de mi casa y…

-Es hora de irnos-Señaló el señor Minamoto

La obtención de una licencia matrimonial les resultó a Sakuno y Ryoma un acto asombrosamente sencillo y carente de sentido, pues en ese lugar era legal que dos menores de edad se casasen, pues sus normas morales en ese sentido eran rígidas. De pie al lado de Ryoma se encontraba el señor Minamoto, quien, facilitó la documentación necesaria para demostrar su edad y su identidad. Ryoma estampó su firma y ella hizo lo mismo debajo. Después salieron del viejo edificio, que se hallaba en el centro del pueblo, y tras ellos un conserje se apresuró a cerrar las puertas. Un compromiso matrimonial. Así de sencillo, carente de toda emoción

-Llegamos en el último minuto-Comentó Sakuno con una alegre y frágil sonrisa, pero sintiendo un nudo en el estómago-¿Y ahora que haremos?-Pre­guntó ya dentro del coche del señor Minamoto, dejándolo conducir a él sin poner objeción alguna

-Todavía no lo sé. Hablaremos cuando lleguemos

Una vez dentro de aquella casa le agradecieron al señor su ayuda. Luego ingresaron a su habitación totalmente cansados

-¡Ah!-Suspiró Ryoma echándose en la cama-Sakuno ven…-Ella hizo caso y se acomodó en su brazo-Es curioso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nuestra vida-Sonrió-Nos conocemos desde hace poco, estamos casados y vamos a tener un hijo o hija

-Tienes razón esto no estaba en mi proyecto de vida, pero si es contigo está bien…-Sonrió

-Te amo tanto…-La noche cayó con esas palabras. Ryoma dedujo que la futura madre de su hijo no solo se encontraba como en casa en clubes de campo y en las mansiones, sino también en lugares tan humildes como la vivienda de los Minamotos y rodeada de pequeñas casitas. ­Sakuno era una chica normal y corriente, aunque también había en ella una inequívoca distinción, una elegancia heredada que a él le resultaba tan atractiva como su rostro fascinante y sus ojos irresistibles

La idea de dejarla y luego perderla ante la posibilidad de que ella se cansara de esperar, en otras circunstancias lo habría vuelto loco. Pero tenía a su favor una carta: Sakuno llevaba en su seno al hijo de ambos. El niño le daría una fuerte razón para confiar en el padre. El mismo embarazo que para Sakuno había supuesto una calamidad, a Ryoma le parecía un regalo inesperado del destino, estaba de cierto modo feliz…

"_**Tal vez sólo tal vez…yo quise que esto ocurriera para no perderte"**_

En ese momento estaba dispuesto a creer sin dudar en Dios, en el destino y en la bondad universal, gracias a Sakuno y el niño. Lo único que le costaba era creer que aquella joven y sofisticada modelo que había conocido años atrás en la escuela, aquella peliroja fascinante que tartamudeaba hasta el punto de exasperarlo y se desenvolvía con tanta elegancia, estaba ahora tendida a su lado, dormida en sus brazos, y con un hijo suyo, de Ryoma Echizen, en el refugio de su vientre

Ryoma paseó los dedos por el abdomen de Sakuno y sonrió, pensando que ella no tenía idea de los senti­mientos que a él le inspiraba el embarazo y el futuro hijo de ambos. Sakuno tampoco sabía cómo se sentía hacia ella por no haberse deshecho del hijo ni del padre. Cuando la joven se le confesó el embarazo, entre alternativas que con gran repugnancia le había enume­rado a Ryoma, figuraba el aborto. Él había sentido náuseas ante la sola mención de la palabra

Quería hablarle a Sakuno del niño, decirle lo que sentía con respecto a todo el asunto, pero por una parte se veía como un egoísta por ser tan feliz a causa de algo que a ella la hacía tan desgraciada; y por la otra, Sakuno vivía en el temor del enfrentamiento con sus padres, y él con los propios, cualquier mención a su estado le traía el recuerdo de lo que la esperaba...

Sakuno y Ryoma intentaban mantenerse ocupados para que los días pasaran más deprisa, Sakuno leía libros para embara­zadas y sobre educación infantil, y compraba cosas para el bebé. No dejaba de soñar y planear. El embarazo, que al principio no había parecido real, ahora hacía no­tar su presencia. Sentía náuseas, fatiga y unas intensas jaquecas que la obligaban a acostarse en su habitación a oscuras. Pero todo lo resistía con buen humor y con la absoluta certeza de que aquella era una experiencia muy especial. Con el paso de los días, adquirieron el hábito de hablarle a su bebé, como si al colocar la mano sobre su vientre aquella criatura pudiera oírlos

-Espe­ro que lo estés pasando bien ahí dentro-Bromeó un día Ryoma, mientras que Sakuno estaba tendida sobre la cama tras una violenta jaqueca

-Si, porque a mí me estás poniendo enferma

Algunos días se referían al bebe como niña y otras veces como niño. En realidad a ambos les traía sin cuidado el sexo del bebé. Hacia finales de octubre, la cintura de Sakuno, embarazada de cinco meses, se había redondeado. Ryoma estaba más que feliz por su esposa, pero tenían un nuevo inconveniente el dinero se estaba acabando, estaban casi cuatro meses hospedados en aquella casa que por fortuna se convirtió en su hogar, ya que tenían la calidad de un padre y de dos hermanos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos

-¿Ryoma puedo hablarte?-Preguntó Sakuno desde su escritorio

-Claro-Respondió desde su cama

-Takeru está yendo a la capital y… ¿crees que es hora de enviarles al menos una carta a nuestros padres?-Preguntó con un poco de temor

-Creo que sí

-Yo he escrito una carta para mis padres, mi hermano, mi abuela y para Tomoka-chan-Sonrió-¿No crees que les deberías escribir una carta a tus padres también?

-Mmm-Asintió

-¡Bien!

Al día siguiente Takeru partió con las cartas de ambos, era un favor especial. Primero fue a la dirección que Sakuno le había dado, era la de su casa y luego a la de Ryoma; él creyó que lo mejor era dejarlas en el suelo y no mantener contacto con alguna persona ya que de ser así tendría que responder a las interrogantes formuladas por estos. Así lo hizo deslizó las cartas por debajo de las rendijas de las puertas. Pero en el caso de Tomoka fue distinto Sakuno le había dicho que le entregue la carta personalmente pero sin decirle donde se encontraban. Tocó el timbre y se encontró con una muchacha delgada y simpática

-Buenos días le he traído una carta

-¿Una carta? -Se extrañó-¿de quién?

-De Sakuno

Tomoka casi se desmaya de la alegría, tomó del brazo al joven y lo metió a su casa, hizo que se sentara en su sofá y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo la conoces?

-No te lo puedo decir, pero ellos está bien

-¿Cuántos meses ya debe tener? ¿Cuatro o cinco?-Su expresión era triste

-Cinco-Sonrió con ternura al recordar la imagen de Sakuno-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir

-¡¿Qué?! Tan rápido…-Dijo con tristeza- Espera, tengo unas cosas para ella… por favor espera-Le suplicó

-Está bien…-_¿Cómo negarse a una chica bonita?_

Ella rápidamente le escribió una carta a su mejor amiga y le envió una caja sellada, que contenía solo ella sabía. Se las entregó a Takeru y esta se marchó del lugar

_Siempre pasamos al lado de otro _

_En la estación donde revolotea la nieve  
Aunque me escabullo en la multitud,_

_Estamos mirando al mismo cielo  
Estamos congelándonos, _

_Aunque fuimos soplados por el mismo viento  
_

**O-o-o-o-o**

Las cartas fueron abiertas por sus respectivos destinatarios sorprendentemente al mismo tiempo…

**Familia Ryusaki:**

_**Querido Papá y mamá**_

_Se que están enfadados conmigo pero no tenía otra opción; verdaderamente no quería perder a mi hijo. Pónganse en mi lugar ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? ¿Ustedes no pasaron por esto ya?. A veces pienso que la vida es una cadena de la cual no podemos escapar; todas las noches lloro, por que quiero pasar esta etapa tan difícil con ustedes, pero no tengo su apoyo, es tan triste, pero no se preocupen estoy en un buen lugar junto con Ryoma; vivo en una casa amplia y la familia con la que vivo es muy buena y nos trata muy bien. _

_No se si lo quieren saber pero ya tengo cinco mese y mi barriga cada día crece más, el solo imaginarnos que nuestro bebe pronto nacerá y por fin sabremos si será una niña o un niño, la forma de sus ojos, sus piernas frágiles es lo que nos llena de fuerzas para salir adelante. Espero que no me odien por querer ser feliz y tampoco odien a Ryoma, él me trata muy bien a pesar de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido con Percy. _

_Mamá sé que te defraudé por favor perdóname, tu sueña es el mío, yo aun quiero seguir siendo una modelo, pero creo que todo se ha ido por la borda, te quiero más de lo que te puedas imaginar, te admiro aunque no comparta tu manera de pensar, ¿eres mi madre no? Simplemente me gustaría odiarte por la falta que me hiciste cuando pequeña, por incitarme a que salga con Percy, por contarle sin tapujos a Ryoma lo ocurrido con Percy. Pero al fin y al cabo eres mi madre y te quiero…_

_Papá perdóname, sé que debiste haber llorado por mi ausencia pero como ya les dije estoy bien. No te preocupes Ryoma es un buen chico, lo amo, quiero pedirte un favor no lo desprecies, él está siendo un gran apoyo para mí. Te quiero mucho papito, él solo pensar que te decepcioné, que decepcioné a todos me hace sentir miserable, pero si es mi destino me resta solo luchar._

_Kay, hermano, siempre tan perfecto. Déjame decirte que siempre te he envidiado por ser él preferido de mamá. Hasta hace poco mi vida giraba alrededor de la tuya como una sombra sin rumbo, siempre he quedado en segundo lugar, se que a ti también te he defraudado pero hay mucho de mí que no han visto. He vivido tantos años en la sombra del sueño de alguien más, intentando encontrar una mano que tomar pero todo lo que tocaba lo sentía frío. Viví en una pesadilla, un sueño de nunca acabar, pero ahora que estoy bien despierta y con una mano a quien sujetarme fuertemente sin tener temor de que soltará. Sé que no es tu culpa, además te quiero tanto como para dejarme invadir por el odio._

_Abuela, tu eras a la que más extraño, has sido mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana, por tantos años, como no decepcionarte, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes mi bebe me da fuerza se que no me despedí de nadie pero era el riego que tenía que tomar, tú más que nadie debe estar maldiciendo a Ryoma por conocerlo más, pero es un buen padre y… esposo._

**Sakuno**

Akio era quien había leído la carta en voz alta todos en aquella casa estaban con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, pero en la última frase dedicada a la abuela, todos se miraban sin saber que gesto poner o cuan grande debían abrir sus ojos Sakuno se había casado

-Sakuno…

**Familia Echizen:**

_**Viejo y madre**_

_No sé exactamente que escribir, ya que fue Sakuno quien me obligó a hacerlo. Bueno, sé que todo fue tan repentino pues todo ocurrió a pocos meses de mi regreso a Japón, pero no me importa lo que piensen de mí en estos momentos, solo les pido que cambien su parecer respecto al bebe. Sakuno ya tiene cinco meses y su vientre cada día crece más, no sé como sintieron cuando Ryoga o yo íbamos a nacer, pero particularmente me siento muy emocionado y aunque es patético sueño con saber como serán sus ojos o a quien se parecerá más. Estamos bien, en el lugar en que vivimos nos tratan como parte de la familia y Sakuno está cómoda, eso es lo importante. _

_**Ryoma**_

-Más breve no podía ser-Mascullaba Nanjiro mientas esbozaba una sonrisa. Rinko por su parte estaba llorando por que sentía alivio de saber que su hijo y Sakuno estaban bien

**Tomoka Osakada**

_Amiga te extraño tanto, perdón por no haberte escrito antes pero no se dio la oportunidad. Estamos bien, en una casa amplia donde nos tratan bien. Ya tengo cinco meses y no sabes cuanto he cambiado, mi abdomen a crecido bastante aunque me han dicho que seguirá creciendo, no soy ni la sombra de la figura que tenía, pero de alguna manera me hace feliz ver como cada día mi bebe crece dentro de mí, Ryoma se ha vuelto muy sobre protector, al igual que todos en casa. Uno de estos días te mandaré una foto de mi estado actual para que te sorprendas, Takeru el que te llevó la carta pronto te volverá a visitar. No estoy al día de los comentarios que habrán hecho desde nuestra desaparición y es debido a que donde vivo está bien alejado de la ciudad. Quiero ir pronto a verlos a todos en el colegio pero aun no es tiempo. _

_Ryoma te manda saludos al igual que mi bebe. Me olvidé decirte que me he casado con Ryoma, ahora sí que nada ni nadie nos separará, adiós Tomoka-chan cuídate mucho y mándale mis Saludos a los miembros del club de tenis, solo a ellos en especial a Momo y a Eiji. Si ves a Kyo dile que estoy feliz y que me perdone por no haberle dicho nada._

_**Sakuno**_

-Casados…-Tomoka apenas podía procesar la información-¡Por Dios!-exclamó logrando asustar a Takeru

-Bueno… fue un gusto conocerte pero me voy-Dijo levantándose de su asiento

-¡Espera!-Tomoka sostuvo su mano-He estado esperando este momento para comunicarme con Sakuno, sólo espérame un minuto

-Bien…-Suspiró ante el pedido. Tomoka se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la casa y al regresar trajo consigo una caja de cartón algo grande.

-Entrégale esto a Sakuno… por favor

-Ok, pero antes ¿me podrías prestar tu baño?

-Eh claro. Sube las escaleras, la segunda puerta

Takeru se levantó del sofá dejando la caja en el suelo y se dirigió al baño; Tomoka por su parte se percató que al momento en que el chico se levantó se le cayó del bolsillo trasero una billetera la cogió y se volteó para cerciorarse de que no se apareciera, la abrió y encontró tarjetas, dinero, fotos, no le interesaban esas cosas tan solo quería encontrar una dirección, vio la identificación del muchacho y su pase de la estación de ómnibus. Cogió la segunda pues era menos probable que se diera cuenta de que ella lo había cogido, además, era más que suficiente para llegar a su amiga. Takeru bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una Tomoka sonriente

-Bueno ahora sí ya me retiro

-Oh muchas gracias, pero te olvidaste esto-Le entregó su billetera

El muchacho se sobresaltó y lo primero que hizo fue guardarla

-Gracias…

-No gracias a ti-Agradeció Tomoka-Has sido como un ángel para todos…

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o **

-Sakuno, sigues molesta por que no quise escribir esa carta…-Pero esta no quería escuchar-Sakuno… ¡Sakuno!

Ella se volvió al oír su voz, con un movimiento tan brusco que su cabellera se soltó y le cubrió un hombro. Preguntándose lo que él había querido decir, trató inú­tilmente de verle el rostro, por lo que se acercó con de­cisión a la cama

Ryoma la vio acercarse y advirtió que solo llevaba puesto un corto camisón de seda, que apenas le cubría la parte superior de los muslos. Le hizo sitio en la cama y apartó las sábanas. Ella vaciló y por fin se limitó a sentarse en el borde, pero lo bastante cerca como para que caderas de ambos se tocasen. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, en los ojos de Sakuno solo se leía el ma­yor de los desconciertos. Fue ella la primera en romper silencio

-No sé por qué, pero esta vez estoy más asustada que la primera-Susurró con voz trémula. Ryoma sonrió. Sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Sakuno y luego la nuca

-Yo también

Se produjo un largo silencio, ambos permanecieron móviles, salvo por la lenta caricia de los dedos de Ryoma la nuca de ella. Los dos presentían que estaban a punto ­de embarcar con rumbo a lo desconocido, aunque en caso de Ryoma la idea emergía con total claridad. Había deseado a Sakuno desde el primer momento, y ahora ella estaba sentada en su cama en mitad de la noche

-Creo que debo decirte-Susurró Ryoma al tiempo que la atraía hacia sí- que el riesgo que vamos a correr podría ser mucho mayor que el de hace cinco meses-Sakuno clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos ardientes y creyó comprender el significado de sus palabras

-¿Esto se podrá en mi estado?-Sakuno vaciló, pero luego su mirada se posó en los ojos de Ryoma y después en su boca. Creyó que se le detenía el corazón y, poniéndose rígida, se apartó-Yo_... _-musitó, moviendo la cabeza y levantán­dose, pero no pudo seguir. Emitiendo un gemido aho­gado, se abalanzó sobre Ryoma y le besó. Él la abrazó con fuerza y luego la tumbó de espaldas, situándose encima ella sin dejar de besarla. Pero como nada dura para siempre los insistentes golpes en la puerta mataron la pasión con cada golpe

-Ash, ¿Quién?-Dijo y luego procedió Ryoma a dirigirse la puerta

-Hola-Dijo un sonriente Takeru-Perdón creo que interrumpí algo-Dijo al notar la mirada de enfado de Ryoma-Como sea, aquí les traigo un paquete que les manda su amiga

-¿Tomoka?-Sakuno se levantó de un respingo de la cama-¿Qué es?

-Una caja-Contestó Ryoma-Gracias… y cerró la puerta

-¡Ábrela, ábrela!-Insistía Sakuno saltando de alegría

-Espera…-Ryoma levantó la tapa y observó el contenido con insistencia

-¿Qué son?

-Revistas, sólo revistas…

"_Sé que tal vez esto no les agrade__,_

_pero es necesario que __se den cuenta lo que sucede aquí"_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**La modelo adolescente Sakuno Ryusaki y el joven tenista Ryoma Echizen, no repentinamente no han asistido a ninguno de sus compromisos, ¿rebeldía adolescente?, Seguramente una estrategia para dar que hablar de ellos"**_

_**TITULAR:**_

_**  
"Según informaron los medios en Osaka, la pareja adolescente fue vista hace un par de días por una pareja de jóvenes, según afirman la pareja fue vista comprando boletos en una estación de bus para dirigirse a alguna parte de país. No se descarta una fuga"**_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**La hermana menor de **__**Kay Ryusaki**__** y su novio Ryoma Echizen estarían pasando por una especie de 'depresión' según afirman sus representantes, alegando que ese fue el motivo por el cual viajaron juntos puesto que ya ha pasado un mes de su desaparición repentina de las pantallas televisivas"**_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**La hermana menor de **__**Kay Ryusaki**__** y su novio Ryoma Echizen estarían pasando por una especie de 'depresión' según afirman sus representantes, alegando que ese fue el motivo por el cual viajaron juntos puesto que ya ha pasado un mes de su desaparición repentina de las pantallas televisivas"**_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**Tras la desaparición repentina de Sakuno y Ryoma los rumores no se hicieron esperar; uno de ellos es que la pareja se escapó por que ella podría estar supuestamente embarazada, como reclamamos esto sólo se trataría de un rumor que la familia de ambos trata de negar, alegando que si ellos estuvieran desaparecidos ya hubieran puesto una denuncia, lo cual no dudamos pero siendo ambos famosos causaría aun más polémica y lo cual daría paso a que los policías realicen sus investigaciones con absoluto perfil bajo"**_

_**TITULAR:**_

"_**Mientras los padres de los hermanos Ryusaki tratan de controlar la situación desatada sobre la denuncia puesta sobre Kay Ryusaki por golpear a un reportero, donde tuvieron que llegar hasta con un juez en Tokio. Ssegún la declaración del joven cantante el reportero lo estaba asediando con preguntas insolentes que implicaban a su hermana; la madre de los jóvenes decidió no involucrar a Sakuno en el tema"**_

Ambos estaban completamente anonadados con lo titulares los cuales cada vez se hacían más fuerte, era hora de afrontar la situación por si mismos, pues era evidente que la escusas se le sestaban acabando a sus padres y representantes

-Ryoma…

-No, aun no es tiempo de regresar

-¿Tienes miedo Ryoma?-Preguntó con dulzura

-Tal vez…

-Yo no quiero regresar nunca…

-Sólo necesitamos esperar

-¿Esperar qué Ryoma? ¿Un milagro?

-¿Un milagro? No algo aun más grande que eso-La cogió del brazo y la apoyó en su pecho, un cálido abrazo entre silenciosos sollozos, acompañado de confusión y con el único motivo que los hacía estar vivos era para contemplar el rostro de su hijo

**-**Nos estamos enfrentando a cosas que están más allá de nuestro nivel de madurez…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de autora:**

_Perdón_ por al tardanzota! Sq han pasado muxaz cosas en mi vida ahhh!! Cada día siento q mi mundo c encoje cada vz máz. Este fue el mes de las revelaciones y me he enterado de kosas,…q simplemente me hacen pensar q verdaderamente hay personas q tienen cerebro de maní … XD **weno a lo importante**: q les pareció st cap ¿Saku y Ryo decidirán irse o qdarse? Tu q kieres?? Me ayudan más opinando pues mi cerebro necesita motivación últimamente stoy d vacaciones así q araqnme cn los reviews…Por fa (Plop: ahora seguramente después de dos meses 1 review)

**Solo ls pido q mandn sus reviews para sabr si ls gustó o no y así sabr si mi esfuerzo fue valido. Si nunk me han mandado uno reconsidérenlo xfa!!** **¡REVIEWS!! THNK U!!**

**PDT: SI AlGUIEN ES FANÁTIK D EL GRUPO KOREANO "DONG BANG SHIN KI" o "TOHO SHIN KI" O "TVXQ" (q es lo mismo) ME LO HACE SABER PUES ME ENCANTA!! SOBRE TODO HERO ES UN CUERO!! (y si es d Perú cn + razón )**

**MSN****: **_**(Solo para contratos XD) **_

_**RE-Besos**_

**Nafuri-chan **


End file.
